OneWay Ticket On A Runaway Train
by Joanna Grant
Summary: Set one year after the movie and Logan is still away, searching for his past. Rogue meanwhile has learned to control her mutation. Then something happens and Rogue runs away.
1. Good News And Bad Reactions

Title: One-Way Ticket On A Runaway Train

Author: Karen

Disclaimer: Stuffed shirts with vaults more money than me – 'nuf said.

Category: Romance, Angst.

Feedback: Second only to ice cream.

Summary: Set one year after the movie and Logan is still away, searching for his past. Rogue meanwhile has learned to control her mutation. Then something happens and Rogue runs away. To find out what, you'll just have to read it, won't you?

Warning: I've written another story depicting a sexy, lustful Scott. If this is something you couldn't possibly imagine, under any circumstances, this story's probably not for you. Yes, I know this is the second story I've written that initially pairs Rogue with Scott, but I swear I'm a Logan/Rogue 'shipper – honestly. I'm just trying to cause some trouble, and I use Scott as an angst tool the way other authors use Jean to come between our favorite couple. After all, why should Jean and Logan have all the fun? Also, I believe, that of all the guys who inhabit Rogue's world, only Scott would pose any real competition for Logan.

Second Warning: NastybitchyJean ahead – is there any other kind?

Notes: The title of this fic was inspired by Soul Asylum's Runaway Train.

~ One-Way Ticket On A Runaway Train ~

Rogue had been at The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters for a year. One whole year since Logan had promised to take care of her and then promptly vanished, leaving her with nothing but a dull ache in her heart and a sliver of adamantium on a chain. If the metal hadn't been virtually indestructible, Rogue surely would have worn off the name "Wolverine" and the numbers 458-25-243 from the constant rubbing of her fingertips over the inscription. The Professor had allowed her to move into Logan's room. She'd cried herself to sleep those first few weeks, contemplated following him the next few weeks and eventually settled into a quiet pining disposition. Jubilee and Kitty attempted to integrate her into the social life of the mansion, but her untouchable skin and the vacuum created by Logan's absence combined to make her withdrawn and sullen most of the time.

The only time she showed any brief flashes of happiness was during the weekly phone call from Logan, which was almost immediately followed by hours of overwhelming grief because he wasn't there in person. The Professor was tempted to contact Logan and request that he break contact with the young girl in hopes that the bond they had would have time to weaken, but decided that tactic would probably do more harm than good.

After months of watching her slip further away, the Professor decided to increase the efforts to find a solution to her seemingly uncontrollable mutation. Consulting with preeminent psycho biologists to determine if Rogue's mutation could be regimented through the study and application of psychodynamics, the Professor was finally able to offer her the first real hope since she ran away from Mississippi.

Months of therapy and practice would be required he informed her, with no absolute guarantee of positive results. When she accepted the opportunity, the Professor was relieved. The number of volunteers that stepped forward to offer their assistance was overwhelming. Carefully considering the 'gifts' that Rogue may absorb during practice sessions, the Professor decided that only a couple of mutants would be safe enough to qualify to help. Kitty was one of them and had bravely allowed Rogue to practice on her. The Professor had also allowed her to practice on him a couple of times, giving her the temporary 'gift' of telepathy.

With guidance and encouragement from the Professor, and countless hours of practice, eight months later Rogue had finally had a miraculous breakthrough – she had achieved full control and she could finally touch and be touched.

She celebrated by accepting the Professor's generous offer to purchase a new wardrobe and she, Jubilee and Kitty had a plan to hit the mall with a vengeance right after Jubilee's last class of the day.

Having an hour to kill before Jubilee would be free, Rogue decided it was time to call Logan and share the good news. She was so excited as she dialed his cell phone. At first she thought she'd gotten a wrong number when a female voice answered.

"Is this Logan's phone?" she asked, cautiously.

"Who?" said the voice on the other end.

"I meant Wolverine. Is this the Wolverine's phone?" Rogue clarified.

"Oh, yeah. Well, he's in the shower right now, but I can give him a message, 'cause I'm gonna join him in a minute." The voice informed Rogue, with a giggle.

_Ugh!_ Rogue thought. "Just tell him to call Rogue." And with that she quickly hung up. Well, apparently Logan wasn't hurting for company. How lucky for him she thought bitterly.

He didn't return the call for forty-five minutes and by that time she was quietly stewing, as she imagined the scenario that had kept him occupied.

"Hey, kiddo. You called?" he asked casually.

"Yeah, like an hour ago," she snapped before she had a chance to think.

"Sorry. I was … kinda busy," he said awkwardly.

_I'll just bet you were._ Aloud she said, "I was just excited to tell you my big news, that's all. Logan, I've had a breakthrough. I can control my mutation and not just for short bursts, either, but for as long as I want. Isn't that great?"

"That's wonderful, kid. I'm really happy for you."

He said it without any emotion, like he'd just been told she'd had her wisdom teeth removed. He sounded nonchalant, like he didn't care and Rogue was absolutely devastated.

Just then the familiar giggly female voice from earlier could be heard in the background.

"Wolverine, get your fine ass back in this bed right now, ya big stud," she commanded.

"Listen, kid. I gotta go. Real good news, though. Thanks for sharing it with me."

"Sure, Logan," she began, "Er, have fun." _Oh, God, why did I say that?_

She clicked off before he had a chance to say anything else, or Lord forbid she heard his bedmate whine again. She then promptly burst into tears. When Jubilee and Kitty came by to get her, so they could go to the mall, she was still crying. Between choked sobs, she repeated the conversation she'd had with Logan, including the part about his *company*. Both of her friends hugged her tightly and between calling Logan some unprintable names, reassured their friend that it wasn't the end of the world.

Rogue wiped her eyes. "I guess I was expecting him to tell me he was on his way home. That he wanted to take me in his arms and kiss me forever. I always thought he'd never tried anything because of my skin and the fact that I wasn't legal. Now neither one of those things is an issue anymore, and he's still not interested. I just have to face the fact that he just doesn't want me – period."

"Then the man's a fool. A stupid, blind fool," Jubilee said.

"He doesn't deserve you, Rogue. You're too good for him anyway," Kitty added.

"I've wasted a year of my life pining for a man who hasn't given me a second thought. I'm the one who's the fool."

"Chica, there are plenty of guys around here who'd love to date you," Jubilee informed her.

"Jubes, it's a little hard to go back to boys after Logan. That'll be like being allowed to dine at the world's finest restaurant everyday and then one day someone tells you, sorry, but it's back to White Castle for you now."

"Hey, I happen to like White Castle, thank-you-very-much," Jubilee declared.

"You would," Kitty replied, "Anyway, Rogue was just trying to make an analogy."

"Yes, Kitty. I got that," Jubilee stated, then to Rogue she said, "Look, chica, nobody says you have to go back to White Castle, okay? You could try…I don't know…The Lone Star, for example." Mentioning one of the nicer steak houses in Westchester.

"The best we have around here as far as available guys, is a Denny's," Rogue chuckled.

"Mr. Summer's is a Lone Star kinda guy," Kitty offered.

"Cyclops!" Rogue and Jubilee shouted at once.

"Well, he's a man and he's definitely not in the White Castle or Denny's league," Kitty continued.

"That's true. The man is a fine example of beefcake. I've seen him workout. Not too shabby," Jubilee sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I've seen him workout, too. He's a hottie," Rogue agreed, "but he's also tangled up with Dr. Grey."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that, ladies," Kitty informed them. "I happened to overhear a very nasty little fight they had right before she left for that medical conference. It was very, how should I say, informative."

"What happened?" Jubilee asked. Her interest piqued.

"Well, apparently they were fighting about setting a wedding date and she was fudging as usual. He accused her of stringing him along until someone better came along. So it went back and forth like that for a while. He also accused her of avoiding him, said she's always in the lab working. That he was tired of going to bed alone. Yada, yada, yada. I also learned that they haven't …you know ...done *it* in months."

"You're kidding? Nothing?" Jubilee asked with wide eyes.

"Uh-uh. Nadda," Kitty confirmed.

"That poor frustrated man," Jubilee sighed wistfully.

"Anyway, so he gives her this ultimatum. He told her that either they set a date when she gets back from the conference or it's over," Kitty continued.

"NO!" Jubilee said incredulously, "No wonder he's looked on edge all week."

"Well, I don't understand why he'd even still wanna marry her, if she's already stopped putting out. I mean, I always thought that happened after the wedding, not before," Kitty speculated.

"If I were him, I'd kick the Ice Queen to the curb pronto and get me something *young* and *hot*," Jubilee said, giving Kitty an exaggerated wink and gesturing her head in Rogue's direction.

"Excuse me, but how did we segue off into Scott and Jean's problems?" Rogue asked.

"It means you're both available. Or potentially available," Kitty reasoned.

"And both on the rebound. That's a disaster waiting to happen. Besides he's my teacher and that just smacks of icky."

"He's only your teacher for another two weeks, so that's a lame excuse, Rogue. As for the rebound bit …You haven't actually had a relationship with Logan, so technically you're not rebounding," Jubilee offered.

"Jubes, you're grasping," Rogue moaned.

"Hey, babe, it's all I got," she replied with a giggle.

"You do know that Scott *looks* at you, don't you?" Kitty inquired.

"Looks at me? Like how? Like a guy looks at a girl *looks* at me?"

"Uh-huh. You mean you've never noticed? He sure doesn't look at me or Jubes the way he looks at you," Kitty responded.

"I guess I haven't noticed. Great. I have a combat skills test the day after tomorrow in his class. Now I'll never be able to concentrate. Thanks a lot both of you."

"Ahh, poor Rogue, worried about rubbing up against him?" Kitty teased, "I guess if just looking at you can give him a *happy*, imagine what would happen if you actually touched each other?"

"Kitty, please!" Rogue implored, not wanting to consider that possibility.

"Okay, that's enough of this conversation. The mall awaits us, ladies. We have plastic and a mission to get our little chica here some real clothes," Jubilee interrupted.

Several hours later, after putting a serious dent in the Professor's platinum American Express card, they returned with enough clothes to open their own boutique.

Rogue's new look included belly-baring tops, micro mini skirts that exposed lots of shapely leg, low slung jeans, sleeveless dresses and tiny shorts that replaced the safe, but prudish wardrobe she'd worn for nearly two years. Jubilee and Kitty had insisted on a mini fashion show when they returned, and Rogue was in the midst of a twirl to show off a very tight, very short, barely-any-material-little-black-dress, when Scott chose that particular moment to walk past her room.

He stopped dead in tracks and stared at the young girl, correction young woman, before him and caught his breath. Damn, that was some package she'd been hiding under all those layers, he thought to himself. His appreciative stare didn't go unnoticed by Jubilee and Kitty who turned to each other and just grinned conspiratorially.

Rogue finally noticed Scott and turning to him, innocently asked, "So what do you think, Mr. Summers?"

Scott cleared his throat, "Very nice, Rogue. It…um...looks...real nice."

"Doesn't she look hot, Mr. Summers?" Jubilee asked, less than innocently.

Scott just blushed and excused himself quickly. Jubilee broke out into a fit of giggles.

"I think you gave Mr. Pole-Up-The-Butt a woody," she announced.

"Yeah, Rogue, I definitely think you can consider that dress a winner," Kitty added.

Rogue just grinned, feeling very pleased with herself. She'd wished it had been Logan she was impressing, but Scott would definitely do quite nicely. If Logan hadn't been in the picture, she'd have definitely explored the possibility of the splendor that was Scott. Then again, Logan wasn't really in the picture, was he? Actually, he'd never been in the picture, except in her fantasies. Well, if Logan could find companionship other places, then she could at least entertain the idea of other prospects. Right?

The next day, she strolled into a classroom where Scott was alone and absorbed in grading papers. He didn't notice her until she sat on the edge of the desk and swung her bare legs over the side.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday, Mr. Summers," she began.

"Apologize for what, Rogue?" he inquired, noticing the sheer shirt that showed her black lace bra and the ultra short skirt she was now encased in…barely. She looked surreal. She also looked like the very definition of sin personified. She had the face of a child and the body of a woman, and the combination was lethal.

"For putting you on the spot about my outfit. I'm sure you don't care what I wear," Rogue elaborated, noticing that he was trying to avoid staring at her and she suddenly felt empowered. Take that Wolverine.

"It…it…wasn't a problem," Scott started to stutter, "You…looked very …nice."

Rogue absentmindedly parted her legs ever so slightly, and Scott got to see that panties apparently weren't part of this particular new outfit. His mouth suddenly went dry and his neatly pressed chinos tightened considerably.

Control yourself, Scottie boy. She's just a kid.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for giving me a man's reaction," Rogue continued.

"Really?" Scott barely choked out, "Reaction? What do you mean?"

_My, God, what the hell am I asking her that for? _

She leaned down and whispered against his ear, "You know, the hard-on producing kind."

Losing all semblance of control, and momentarily forgetting everything else, Scott grabbed her and yanked her down onto his lap. Latching onto her full lips, he parted them with his tongue and then sunk it into her warm mouth. She returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm, brushing her tongue over his while running her hands through his dark hair. They pulled apart a few minutes later, both breathless. Rogue sprang off his lap and backed away from him.

"What the hell just happened?" Scott asked with bewilderment.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Rogue cried, as she ran from the room, all feelings of empowerment gone in a flash.

Scott continued to sit there, too stunned to move. He'd never behaved that way toward any woman since meeting Jean and certainly not with any of the students. Like all the other red-blooded males in the mansion, he'd recognized Rogue's attractiveness right from the beginning, but never thought he'd act on it.

Had the no longer untouchable young girl suddenly become the forbidden fruit that he wanted to taste? And why had she acted that way? She was still in love with Logan, still held out hope that he would be back sooner than later and that he'd notice how grown up she'd become in the year he'd been gone. Was she tired of waiting and looking for a substitute? Of course, the fact was, apart from the Professor, he was the only man around here – the rest were just boys.

He realized that if he were a lecherous skank instead of a decent, honorable person, he could have a veritable field day with all the young, nubile lovelies running around the mansion, half dressed most of the time.

_Where did that come from?_

Jean had been away at the medical conference in Atlanta for only a week now, there was no excuse for this uncharacteristic behavior he chided himself. True, they'd had a fight the night before she left for the conference, but he was sure that the time apart had cooled Jean's anger. Asking her to commit to a definite wedding date or forget it altogether had been extreme, but he was tired of playing games. The fact that their sex life was non-existent at the moment didn't help either. The truth was, he was horny as hell and the problems with Jean didn't appear to be getting anywhere close to being resolved. Still, that was no excuse for him to practically molest Rogue.

He decided to seek out Rogue and get this horrible misunderstanding corrected. No matter how tempting he suddenly found her, he was still her teacher. He had ethics, morals and a certain code of behavior. That's right, he thought, keep telling yourself that and maybe you might eventually convince yourself. He checked in several places she normally hung out and was unable to locate her, until finally, someone informed him they saw Rogue headed toward her room.

Scott knocked gently on her door, but there was no response. As the door was slightly ajar, he opened it and stepped into the room.

"Rogue?" he called out.

At that moment she came walking out of the bathroom, wearing even less than she had been earlier in the classroom – she was now completely naked. Rogue froze in her tracks with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression. Scott's mouth fell open and he found he couldn't move, either. Well, apparently his eyes were working just fine, because he raked them up and down her beautiful body. He swallowed hard at the vision before him. Finally recovering, he reached for the silk robe that she was obviously headed for, and simply walked over and handed it to her. She took it from him, slipped it on hastily, and mumbled a quiet "Thanks."

The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife, with neither one of them knowing exactly what to say. This was the third awkward moment between them in less than 24 hours.

The ringing of Scott's cell phone, clipped to his belt, broke the heavy silence.

"Hello," he answered, glad for something to do.

It was Jean, Rogue discovered. Apparently, with some bad news, judging from the way Scott's face quickly dropped. He tried whispering, so that Rogue wouldn't hear, but she got the gist of the conversation. Jean was breaking up with him. Over the phone, too. That was really tacky, even for her.

"Jean, please let's not discuss this on the phone…Yes, I know I gave you an ultimatum…Yes, I understand that sometimes you have to expect that…Uh-huh…. I just thought you'd give me your answer in person. I thought I deserved better than that after all this time…Well, I'm sorry you feel that way."

Even though he'd anticipated this moment, the impact was still devastating nonetheless.

Rogue listened with increased curiosity. Jean was a moron if she was dumping anyone as fine as Scott. Sure, he was a little stiff at times, but the team needed a leader who was in control. Soon he finished his call and she didn't need to see his eyes, to know he was very upset.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Summers," she told him sympathetically, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"She met someone at the conference, a doctor who's studying the mutant phenomenon. She's not even coming home right after the conference. He's taking her to the Bahamas. How could she do this to me…over the phone? She didn't even have the decency to wait to tell me in person."

"I'm sorry," Rogue repeated, not sure what else to say. What do you say to someone who's just been unceremoniously dumped by phone? That was just cruel of Jean to do it that way. Rogue had never had a particularly high regard for the snooty Dr. Grey, but even she didn't think Jean would ever stoop this low.

She walked up to Scott and put her arms around him. He just collapsed into her embrace and held onto her tightly. When she started rubbing his back gently, he just let out a low whimper and buried his head in her neck.

"It's gonna be okay, Scott," Rogue assured him, using his first name instead of the usual, more formal Mr. Summers.

When he started pressing kisses to the side of her neck, she wasn't sure quite what to do.

"Uh, Scott?" she finally said, "What are you doing?"

He answered her by taking her face in his hands and crushing his mouth to hers. For a few seconds she contemplated returning the kiss, before pushing him away.

"Scott, this isn't the answer."

"He's not coming back anytime soon."

Rogue knew whom Scott was referring to. Logan.

"What does Logan have to do with any of this?" she snapped.

"You're waiting for him. Saving yourself for him. While he's more than likely banging every willing bimbo in Canada."

"SCOTT. That was totally unnecessary!" Rogue yelled, even if she knew he was speaking the truth, some things you just don't need to hear said out loud.

"I'm sorry, Rogue. I just thought it was about time someone made you face the truth."

"I can't believe you're bringing this up now. Here I am trying to help you and you're deliberately trying to hurt me. Excuse me if I don't get it."

"I just think you should move on, that's all," Scott offered in way of a weak explanation.

"With you? You're just lashing out because Jean dumped your ass and it's convenient because I just happen to be standing here when you got the bad news. It could've just as easily been Kitty, Jubilee or Storm. So pardon me if I'm not flattered."

"That's not true," Scott said quietly. "I came here to straighten out what happened earlier and part of me came here…because…I…liked what happened earlier, damnit. I liked kissing you…**you**, Rogue. Now with Jean not being a part of the equation anymore, I can finally act…on my feelings."

Rogue just looked at him completely stunned. Apparently Jubes and Kitty were right.

"You have feelings for…**me**?" she finally managed to get out.

"Yeah, for a while now. I think. I knew it was wrong, not just because of Jean, but because I'm your teacher. I don't wanna fight it anymore," he confessed.

Something inside Rogue snapped, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in toward him she whispered, "Then don't."

They melted into a slow, passionate kiss, their mouths opened simultaneously and their tongues entwined. Scott's hands went down to the sash of the robe she had put on only moments before and unknotted it with trembling fingers.

The silky material parted and he slid his hands around her waist, drawing her to him closer. Rogue simply moaned into his mouth as his hands moved up onto her breasts. Cupping the underside of the soft mounds, he flicked his thumbs over the nipples causing them to harden instantly. Feeling her knees start to buckle under the sensation, she dug her fingers into his shoulders for support. Removing his hands from her breasts, he pushed the robe off her shoulders, letting it puddle on the floor, leaving her naked once again.

Rogue looked down at herself and then up into Scott's face with a mischievous grin.

"I think someone is a little overdressed," she drawled sexily.

Taking his cue, he yanked his shirt off in one shift movement and she reached for the belt of his pants.

"Let me help you, sugar."

Undoing the belt, she popped open the button and started to lower the zipper of his fly, purposely brushing her hand against his growing erection.

"Why, Scott, do you have a *gift* for little 'ol me?" she asked coquettishly.

"Yeah, hurry up and finish unwrapping it," he commanded.

At that, Rogue tugged the pants, along with his briefs, down his legs. Stepping out of them, Scott kicked them aside. She stared at his engorged cock and swallowed hard.

Jean must be need to see a psychiatrist, if she's walking away from **that**.

"Damn, Scott, you're a fine looking specimen," she said appreciatively.

"You're not so bad yourself, my little magnolia flower," he replied.

Rogue closed the small gap between them, "Touch me." She instructed.

Scott picked her up, wrapped her legs around his waist and stalked over to the bed. Depositing her gently, he crawled up her body until his face was buried in her neck, inhaling the soft scent of her vanilla perfume. He pressed open-mouthed kisses all over neck, as she tilted her head back and moaned softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started running her fingers through his hair as he continued plying the erogenous zones on her neck with his heated lips. Kissing the underside of her jaw, he slowly worked his way up until their lips met again. Rogue parted her lips slightly and Scott used the opportunity to sink his tongue into the warm recesses of her mouth. His tongue brushed against hers and she licked him back. He tasted the faintest traces of the strawberry ice cream sundae she'd had earlier, while she tasted a hint of the butterum Lifesaver's he favored. Jean had recently acquired the nasty habit of smoking and it had been like licking an ashtray when he'd kissed her, so for Scott, this was a delicious change. Needing to come up for air, they reluctantly parted a few moments later, both breathless.

"God, Rogue, do you taste that good everywhere?" he asked.

Rogue giggled, "I, don't know. Why don't you find out?"

Scott sat up on his knees and parted her legs. Leaning down, he pressed a light kiss to her mound before burying his face in her folds. The bridge of his nose rubbed against her clit as he ran his tongue up and down her as she writhed in ecstasy above him.

"Oh gawd, Scott. Oh, yes…just like that," she moaned appreciatively.

Scott continued lapping at her as the wave of her first orgasm washed over her and she shuddered in release. Sitting up again, he grinned down at her.

"Yup, you do taste good everywhere."

In hitched breaths, she asked him, "What about you, sugar? Do you taste good?"

He answered her by rolling over onto his back and gesturing to his cock.

"You tell me," he challenged her wickedly.

Taking the hard shaft in her hand, she licked the head with a quick flick of her tongue. When she ran her tongue over the slit, a dribble of his juices came out, which she licked up quickly.

"Um, salty," she announced.

Returning her mouth to his cock, she took him in teasingly a little at a time, until it was all the way at the back of her throat. Using her teeth to lightly graze the shaft, she pulled it back out again, just as slowly. Scott's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he enjoyed her ministrations. Alternately licking and sucking him, it wasn't long before he reached his own peak.

"Rogue, I'm coming," he warned her courteously.

When she made no attempt to remove her mouth, he emptied himself down her throat. Rogue continued kissing his cock and just a few minutes later she felt him harden again.

"Are you sure you don't have a healing factor, too?" she inquired naughtily.

"Not that I'm aware of. Why? Any complaints?"

"Not from me, sugar," she giggled.

Scott was worried that even the mere passing reference to Logan may spoil the mood, but apparently his anxiety was for nothing, as nothing further was mentioned.

Moving over Rogue once again, he spread her legs and positioned himself so that his cock was brushing against her entrance. Checking to make sure she wasn't about to shove him off, he eased just the head of his cock into her. She wiggled her bottom slightly and that was all the encouragement he needed. He eased into her further until he bumped against her hymen. With one swift thrust, he broke through and was sheathed in her completely. The sharp stab of pain passed quickly and Rogue adjusted to accommodate him. Pulling out slightly and then pushing back in, Scott slowly set a pleasurable rhythm until she was rotating her hips to meet his light thrusts. Gradually, increasing the pace of his thrusts, he watched her face for any sign of discomfort, but was met only with passion-glazed eyes. She raised her hips to meet his thrusts as they continued to increase in velocity, until they were moving together frantically. Rogue felt the electrical charge radiate out from the core of her body as her second orgasm shot through her like a bolt of lightening. Scott screamed her name, as his own orgasm claimed him and his hot seed was deposited deep inside her. They collapsed in a moist heap, both still quivering from the aftershocks.

As they lay wrapped in each other's arms, Rogue told him about her phone conversation with Logan and Scott comforted her as she cried. Then he gently made love to her again, because they both needed to erase the bitter sting of rejection.

When Scott woke up the next day, Rogue was gone, and on the pillow beside him was a note.

_*****Dear Scott,**_

_**Last night was wonderful and I thank you for being so gentle and tender with me. It doesn't, however, change the fact that it shouldn't have happened. I didn't mean to use you. I thought I could erase Logan from my heart in just one night. I was wrong. I know that my heart still belongs to him, just as yours still does to Jean. We both need closure with those relationships before we can move on. I need some time to think some things through. Please don't look for me. I won't be gone forever. I just need this time.**_

_**I promise to check in occasionally, to let everyone know I'm okay. **_

_**Rogue**** **_

Scott's day was about to get infinitely worse as he heard the familiar noise of his stolen bike pulling up in front of the mansion. Logan was back.


	2. Lost & Found

Summary: Logan's home and isn't too pleased to find Rogue gone. He and Scott exchange more than 'words' and then the search for Rogue begins.

Special Thanks to: Melissa for help with the fight scene.

Chapter Two: Lost & Found

While Scott's first impulse might normally have been to charge downstairs and check out his beloved motorcycle, he decided that he couldn't face Logan at this moment, under any circumstances. So he slipped out of Rogue's room, remembering to take her note with him, and quickly returned to his own room. He was hoping to feign innocence when Logan undoubtedly went to Rogue's room and found her gone.

Downstairs, meanwhile, Logan was just entering the front hall, where he was met by the Professor.

"Welcome home, Logan," Charles Xavier greeted him.

"Chuck." Was Logan's terse reply as he headed toward the main staircase.

"Logan, it is six o'clock in the morning, she's probably still asleep," The Professor said, obviously referring to Rogue.

"I'll wake her up nice and gentle," he retorted mischievously.

"I think you have missed my point."

"Yeah, and what point would that be? Maybe you should clarify yourself," Logan snapped gruffly, not appreciating the delay in getting to his Marie.

"Fine then, I will. I don't think that you should come barging in here at dawn and go charging upstairs to do heaven only knows what to a young girl you abandoned a year ago. It is totally inappropriate behavior and I will not allow it to happen. Rogue is my ward and it is my job to protect her," Charles stated firmly.

"Protect her? From me? That's a good one, Chuck," Logan snorted rudely.

"Are you telling me that you have honorable intentions towards Rogue?"

"My intentions towards her are none of your business," he replied.

"Yes, I am afraid they are, as long as she's under this roof. "

"Maybe I just wanted to say 'Hi.' Maybe you're blowing this outta proportion."

"Logan, are you honestly telling me that you do not have impure thoughts about Rogue? Your rather strong projections would seem to indicate otherwise."

"Impure thoughts? Is that your uptight, lame ass way of asking me if I have fantasies of fucking her?" Logan challenged.

"Vulgarities aside, yes, that is exactly what I am asking," Charles replied.

"Look Chuck, she called me a couple of days ago, told me her big news and I decided to come back and see if I could turn some of my better fantasies about her into reality. If that shocks you about me, too fucking bad."

"Then I should warn you that you might not receive the reception that you were hoping for. Rogue was very hurt by what she perceived as your lack of enthusiasm for her wonderful news. So if you are expecting her to fall into your arms just because you decided to grace her with your presence, you may be sorely disappointed," he warned.

Logan stopped in his tracks and turned to look intently at Charles.

"She's upset with me?" he inquired.

"Yes, Logan, she is. May I suggest that you wait until she seeks you out instead?" he suggested.

Logan gave that suggestion all of ten seconds consideration, before bounding up the stairs anyway. If Marie was mad at him, the quicker they straightened it out, the better.

"She's in your old room," Charles yelled up the stairs to the quickly retreating Canadian.

Logan took the stairs two at a time and was soon standing in front of his old room, apparently now Rogue's room. Debating on what he would say and then deciding to simply 'wing it', he knocked softly at first and then more insistently when there was no reply. Turning the handle and opening the door slowly, he stepped into the room, which appeared to be presently unoccupied. He inhaled the soft warm vanilla fragrance that was inherently Marie's, and then he suddenly became acutely aware of another scent lingering in the air – the smell of sex. The occupant of this room, Marie, had recently had sex. He sniffed the air for a clue as to the other participant, and his blood ran cold – Scott! There was no mistaking his pansy-ass cologne, Polo by Ralph Lauren.

Right now all Logan wanted to do was shove a claw straight up Scott's ass.

He turned, stomped out of the room and went down the hall to give Scooter a special wake-up call – Logan style.

Kicking the door of Scott and Jean's room open with a heavy boot, he didn't wait to be invited in. Scott sat bolt upright in bed and contemplated for about two seconds whether or not he could feign innocence. Quickly assessing the cloud of anger clearly splashed across Logan's face, he decided that plan wouldn't work.

"LOGAN!" Was all Scott was able to get out before the larger man had him yanked out of the bed and flung across the room. He landed with a thud against the chest of drawers, hard enough to tip the contents off the top and onto the floor.

Not giving the younger man a chance to recover, Logan grabbed him by the front of his pajamas, yanked him to his feet and pulling him to within inches of his face, said menacingly, "You got exactly thirty seconds to convince me not to gut your fucking ass."

Scott struck hard on Logan's wrist with a balled fist, getting the larger man to release him. Shoving hard, he pushed Logan away far enough to get his foot up to kick him. Momentarily caught off-guard by the younger man's sudden growth of a set of balls, Logan took a direct hit in the chest. He was on his ass for all of ten seconds before he recovered, stood back up and charged at Scott. Side stepping to avoid Logan's left hook, Scott caught him in the solar plexus with a sharp jab. Not even flinching, Logan backhanded Scott on the right side of his jaw. Falling back against the door, Scott realized it would take brute force to stop the Wolverine. Clinching his fists tightly, he lunged at Logan, in essence doing a double punch to the other man's solar plexus again. Having the wind knocked out of him, Logan staggered back into the far wall with a loud thud. With a fierce growl, he launched himself across the room and punched Scott in the face. Large and powerful due to his size alone, add adamantium-coated fists to the equation, and when Logan hit someone, they felt it – hard.

They continued pummeling each other until the Professor wheeled into the room and demanded a halt to the fiasco. Both men were bleeding, except Logan's wounds were healing rapidly, while Scott looked like he'd been dragged behind a truck over some rough terrain.

Having uncharacteristically probed the minds of both men, Charles knew exactly what was the cause of their fight. He'd also severely underestimated Logan's intense feelings for Rogue that weren't completely sexually oriented. Even without the quick glimpse into his mind, his actions convinced the Professor that Logan was in love with Rogue. A development that quite possibly even Logan wasn't aware of prior to this moment.

"Scott, where is Rogue?" Charles inquired.

"I don't know," he replied between gasps, "I woke up and she was gone."

"What the hell did you do to her to make her take off, you sick fuck?" Logan snapped.

"I didn't do anything to her, Logan. You're the one who rejected her. You're the one who was in such a hurry to get back to your bimbo-de-jour that you couldn't take the time to be genuinely happy for her. She came to me and we made love. It was completely mutual. Deal with it," Scott said bravely.

"You took advantage of her, you prick!" Logan shouted.

"You should talk. What the hell were you planning on doing to her, if not taking advantage of her crush on you? People in glass houses, asshole," Scott responded.

"Well, at least I don't pretend to be sitting on a moral high horse. I'm surprised you didn't break your neck when you fell off."

"You're just jealous because you climbed back on that slut instead of coming home straight away and you didn't get to be first."

Logan was about to move toward Scott again, when the Professor wheeled his chair directly between the two combatants.

"This arguing is not going to help us find her. You two can settle this later." Turning to Scott he asked, "Do you have any clue where she may be?"

"She left me a note, saying she needed some time to herself, not to worry and that she'd contact us to let us know she was okay," he answered, while still cautiously keeping an eye on Logan's location in the room.

"A note. Lemme see it," Logan demanded.

"Fuck you, it's addressed to me, not the entire population of planet earth," Scott retorted.

"So what are we supposed to do? Sit on our delicate behinds sipping tea and hope she'll call? This is bullshit," Logan snapped.

"Logan, I will attempt to locate her with Cerebro immediately," The Professor offered, "Meanwhile, Scott, once Kitty and Jubilee are awake, question them and see if they can offer any insight as to where she may have gone."

Logan stomped past Scott on his way out of the room.

"This ain't over yet, pretty boy. Not by a long shot," he threatened menacingly.

Scott glanced over at the Professor, who just shook his head despondently, the look of disappointment in Scott's behavior, etched clearly on his face. While Scott didn't care what Logan thought of him, his failing in the eyes of his mentor wounded him to the core. He hung his head in shame as the Professor left the room quietly without saying anything further.

Charles made his way downstairs to Cerebro to begin what he'd hoped would be a successful search for the errant Rogue.

Six weeks later:

All leads to find the missing mutant turned up fruitless. As she was eighteen, the police refused to classify her as a runaway and because she'd left a note, no foul play was suspected. Rogue had somehow managed to successfully bloke Cerebro from tracking her down. A skill she had undoubtedly attained while training with the Professor. She'd cleverly withdrawn enough cash from her bank account so that she wouldn't have to use her credit card and leave an electronic and easily traceable trail. It was like she'd simply vanished off the face of the earth. The fact that she hadn't called as promised, worried everyone at the mansion who cared for her. Logan had ventured out blindly, figuring if he turned over enough 'rocks', eventually he'd find her, but returned each time, alone. Scott was trying to locate her using resources on the internet. The Professor had posted a reward on-line for any information leading to her location, but countless tips failed to produce any solid results. The frustration level was off the charts. The gym equipment was taking quite a pounding as Logan tried to let out his anger on something besides his intended target, Scott. He tried to disguise the fact that his heart was broken by being more aggressive, foul-mouthed and bad-tempered than usual. Everyone in the mansion gave the Wolverine as wide a berth as possible and generally steered clear of him unless absolutely necessary.

Then one day almost seven weeks after she'd disappeared, they caught their first real break. A mutant they were trying to recruit named Remy Le Beau claimed to have seen the girl they were seeking. Le Beau gave them the name of a contact in Phoenix who would be able to lead them directly to her. With a warning to everyone, Logan climbed back on Scott's prized Harley and informed them that he, and he alone, would retrieve her. Jean advised Scott to let Logan handle the situation his way. They had been back together for the past month, each forgiving the other for their temporary indiscretions.

Driving almost continuously, three days later, Logan arrived in Phoenix and wasted no time in seeking out Le Beau's contact. The man provided him with an address, with the advice that the girl's shift didn't start until later in the evening. So around ten o'clock that night Logan pulled up in front of the address scribbled on the crumpled piece of paper. He was just about to double-check the information, when a poster-size photograph by the front door of the establishment caught his attention. It was Rogue. Only the photo identified her as Lolita. Pulling open the door with a swift tug, he stepped into the lobby of the Body Factory Strip Club.

He pulled out his wallet and threw the ten-dollar cover charge at the old woman guarding the front desk.

"Two-drink minimum, buddy," she informed him in a voice ruined from too much whiskey and too many cigarettes.

Logan just nodded in acknowledgment and continued inside to the main showroom, a typical club he'd seen in a hundred different towns. Smokey, loud and infinitely tacky. Then again, ogling naked women didn't really require a fancy setting, did it?

Music commonly referred to as 'bump and grind' greeted him as he threaded his way to the bar. It was still early in the evening, strip club wise, but the place was full of men already more than halfway to intoxication. Logan sat down on one of the bar stools made of ugly green vinyl that was ripped, and asked the bartender if he stocked Molson's. He was in luck, as they did, and the bartender put the bottle in front of Logan.

"Ten bucks," he demanded.

"For a beer? Christ," Logan muttered, as he pulled out a twenty-dollar bill, "I want my change, that ain't no tip."

The bartender slammed a ten-dollar bill down in front of Logan. Before he had a chance to retrieve it, a slim hand covered the bill and a voice over his left shoulder asked,

"Buy a thirsty girl a drink, handsome?"

Logan turned to see a tall, thin blonde who couldn't have been more than seventeen, if that.

"Are you even old enough to drink, darlin'?" he asked.

"I'm old enough to do a lot of things, stud," she whispered in a breathy voice against his ear, as she ran a hand suggestively along the inside of his thigh.

He turned to her and flashed her a quick grin. "I'll just bet. What da ya want?"

Turning to the bartender, she said, "Steve, gimme a champagne cocktail."

Steve handed the girl a fluted glass of the bubbly liquid and told Logan, "Fifteen bucks, buddy."

Logan realized the little game they were playing in this joint. It was a typical scam. The girls would get the customers to buy them expensive drinks, probably watered down, so they could drink a lot of them all night long without getting drunk. He came to the conclusion that everything in this place was gonna cost him a proverbial 'an arm and a leg'. Good thing he had plenty of cash to throw around if necessary.

The blonde had parked herself between Logan's legs and was caressing his cheek. "You really are quite yummy," she told him, as she brushed her tongue over lips.

"When's 'Lolita' gonna be on?" he inquired, pushing her away gently.

The blonde looked dejected and said in an irritated voice, "You're all the same. Everyone always wants to see her. Keep it zipped, big boy, she's on next."

Logan mumbled a "thanks" and turned toward the main stage, effectively ignoring the blonde, who skulked away annoyed.

The club deejay announced the next act.

"Gentlemen. The young lady you've all been patiently waiting for. Our star. The incredible. The sexy. The deliciously sinful…Lolita!"

The crowd of inebriated men started yelling, cheering and whistling. Apparently, Rogue was quite popular, as the blonde had implied.

A new bump and grind song came blasting over the club's cheap sound system, the red velvet curtains parted and then there she was, his little Marie. She strutted out to the center of the stage, her costume a schoolgirl's uniform. Lolita. Yeah, Logan got it. He watched intently as she started to sway to the music, moving in ways he didn't think she knew how. He'd remembered her mentioning that she took dance classes as a child. Although, he seriously doubted that this was what her mother had in mind as a career for her precious daughter. He watched her twirl expertly around the pole at the front of the stage, the skirt short enough to flash the audience with a preview of what was to come.

The song continued as Rogue started removing her costume. First came the striped tie, then the little black blazer with the school crest, followed by the white button-down shirt and finally the requisite little plaid skirt, until she was down to a black lacey demi-bra and matching thong panty. Logan nearly popped an artery when the bra hit the stage floor to a burst of wolf whistles, his knuckles turning white from gripping the neck of the beer bottle. She continued to sashay around the stage bumping and grinding, collecting money that was being stuffed into her thong, as the crowd went wild. Finally, the song ended and she took a final exaggerated bow and made a dash back through the curtains to a thunderous round of applause.

Logan just sat at the bar with his mouth hanging open. The bartender, noting his expression, leaned over and informed him that he could arrange a private dance with Lolita, in one of the back rooms, if he wanted. Logan just nodded in the affirmative. At least it would give him the opportunity to talk to her in private. The bartender gestured to one of the bouncers, who approached and indicated for Logan to follow him. Heading toward the back of the club, the bouncer stopped in front of a closed door.

"Fifty bucks you just watch. Hundred bucks gets you touching privileges. The other girls are willing to do more, but that's as far as Lolita goes. Understand? "

"Yeah, bub. I got it," Logan said as he peeled off a hundred dollar bill and handed it to the bouncer as he opened the door, hating the thought that Marie had done this for other men, but relieved that at least she hadn't completely prostituted herself.

"Tipping's extra, by the way," The bouncer informed him, as Logan entered the room and slammed the door in his face.

There was a cracked leather couch, a stereo system and nothing else in the dimly lit room. A few moments later Rogue entered from a door on the other side of the room, now outfitted in a baby-doll negligee of white filmy fabric that was so sheer, she might as well have been naked. She let out a loud gasp as she realized the identity of her private audience.

"LOGAN!"

"Hey, kid," he replied casually, like they were back at the mansion, instead of in some shit-hole dive on the other side of the country.

"What…what are you doing here? How did you find me?" she asked nervously.

"Contacts. People in the know. After all, you do have some distinctive characteristics," he said, indicating the white streaks in her chestnut hair.

_Damnit. I knew I should've invested in a bottle of hair color._

"Okay, so now you've found me, what do you want, Logan?"

"I want my private dance," he said with a serious expression.

"You're serious?" she asked unbelievingly.

"I paid my hundred bucks. You can check with that ape bouncer who showed me in here," he replied, trying to suppress a grin.

"Yes, Rocko told me you paid for the 'feel good' special. I just didn't think…"

"What?" he interrupted her, "That I didn't expect to get what I paid for? Darlin' this place has already ripped me off enough. The least you could do is give me my money's worth." He settled himself down on the couch and made himself comfortable.

"Fine, Logan," Rogue snapped, "If that's how you want to play this."

She marched over to the stereo and flipped a couple of the switches, jolting the system to life with trembling fingers. She glanced over her shoulder and let out an involuntary little sigh. Damn, he was still the handsomest man she'd ever seen. How could she possibly pull this off calmly? In the short time that she'd worked there, she'd danced for lots of men, but this was **the** man. Of all of her fantasies about Logan, even the truly lewd ones, none had included this particular scenario. This was total improvisation time.

"Oh, and no lame performance, either. I expect to get the full treatment," Logan warned as the music started.

"Black Velvet" by Melissa Etheridge started drifting out of the speakers as Rogue walked over until she was standing just a foot away from him.

"Full treatment it is then, sugar," she said huskily, as she began to sway seductively in front of him.

She continued her little bump and grind routine, eventually climbing onto the couch and straddling his lap. Grinding her pelvis into his crotch, she rubbed herself against his erection. She then lifted the negligee over her head, tossed it behind her, and jiggled her exquisite breasts in his face. As Logan had paid the 'touching allowed' fee, he gently cupped the creamy mounds, flicking his thumbs over her perfect little nipples, making them harden instantly. He leaned forward slightly and ran his tongue over one, before drawing it into his mouth and sucking gently. Rogue let out a low moan and threw her head back, her long silky hair brushing his lap. Logan placed one hand on the back of her head and pulling her face toward his, crushed his mouth against hers. When she parted her lips slightly, he took the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue.

Their tongues met, clashed and tangled as they licked at each other feverishly.

This may have not been the reunion, after a year, that either had imagined, but they were simply going with the flow. Both enjoying it immensely, if the heated exchange was any indication. She clung to him tightly as he finally released her mouth and kissed his way down onto her throat, licking at the soft skin. Maneuvering them, he lowered her down onto the couch so that she was lying on her back, with him above her. He tugged his black T-shirt off and tossed it on the floor. She reached up and ran her hands over his bare chest, sighing audibly. Not only didn't she protest when he slipped off the tiny excuse for panties, but she moved her hand down to the button of his jeans. He helped her divest himself of the jeans, and being that he never bothered with underwear, it was the last barrier between them. Logan casually tossed them on the floor along with the rest of the discarded clothing.

"Wait," he breathed raggedly against her ear, "I need a condom."

"No, it's okay. I know you don't have anything scary."

"What about…" Logan started to say, but was interrupted.

"Not a problem there, either," she answered.

Okay, so apparently they were good to go. They caressed, kissed and licked each other passionately, in full foreplay mode. Their hands and mouths were everywhere, with the pure joy of finally being together evident in their every movement. Eventually, Logan parted Rogue's legs and pressed his throbbing erection against her soaked entrance.

"Please, Logan," she begged in a whisper against his ear.

Needing no further encouragement, he lifted her bottom off the couch, guided himself into her and slid in to the hilt. Rogue wrapped her legs around his hips as he started the rhythmic thrusting and she raised her hips to meet each thrust. They rocked together in sync, the heat of their bodies warming the leather of the old couch.

"God, Marie," Logan murmured against the silky skin of her throat.

"Logan. Oh, God …oh, God," Rogue moaned back, as she writhed beneath him.

"I love you…. Marie…always have," he confessed in ragged gulps.

Soon they were both close to the edge with Rogue slipping over first, screaming his name as the orgasm shot through her, with Logan following moments later, with a guttural growl, as he experienced his own release. They collapsed against each other, both completely spent. He buried his head in her neck and snuggled contently.

"I meant it, when I said I loved you," he told her.

"I know. I didn't think you were lying to me, just to get me in the sack," she replied with a soft laugh, "Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I forget," Logan said jokingly, "Oh yeah. I've come to take you home, of course."

Rogue disentangled herself from Logan and sat up sharply.

"I can't go back there. Ever," she stated simply.

"Look, I know about what happened between you and Scott and I don't care. I mean, yeah, I did at first, but now, I just want you home…with me. The rest can be worked out."

"I'm not so sure about that, Logan," Rogue replied quietly.

"Do you still have feelings for Scott? Is that it?" he asked nervously, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I never had feelings for Scott. Well, not in that 'in-love' kind of way. Never the way I felt about you. Still feel about you. I love you, not him. I always have, Logan." There was a catch in her voice and her eyes watered.

Logan felt himself breath a sigh of relief at that news. She loved him.

"That's good to know. 'Sides, Jeannie went crawling back to him when her fling with that other doctor tanked and the moron took her back," he informed her.

"That's nice for them," she said without a hint of malice or sarcasm.

"So. Scott and Jean are a couple. You and I are a couple. See, no problems."

"Except for one," Rogue stated mysteriously.

"Marie, what could possibly be such a big deal?" he questioned, and was about to be sorry that he did.

"I'm pregnant… and it's Scott's."

_Scott!__ Logan's world suddenly shattered into a million fragments._


	3. The Return To Westchester

_PREGNANT!_ Not only was Marie pregnant, but she was also telling him it was Scott's kid. Stunned didn't even begin to describe Logan's reaction to that piece of news. He was also momentarily annoyed that she'd somehow failed to mention this important tidbit of information before they'd made love, until he realized that they'd both been too caught up in the moment of the reunion.

"Are you sure it's Scott's?" He finally managed to get out, as he pulled his jeans back on and slipped the black T-shirt over his head.

Rogue, meanwhile, had wrapped herself in an emerald green kimono style silk robe and knotted the sash. An offended look washed over her face.

"I haven't been with anyone else since I left New York. So, yes, I'm positive it's his," she replied angrily, "I know I work here, but I resent the implication of that question, Logan."

"I'm sorry. It wasn't meant to imply you were a whore, Marie. I was just hoping it was someone else's …anyone but Scott."

"Well it is and that's why I'm not going back there," she reiterated, "Besides, I doubt you'll want me now, anyway," she added forlornly.

Logan closed the space between them and gathered her firmly in his powerful arms. Crushing her to him, he kissed the top of her head gently and stroked her hair. She hadn't intentionally gotten pregnant and he shouldn't punish her for it. Life was about to get extremely complicated for her, without having the added worries of dealing with his insecurities, too. She needed him to be there for her, to be strong for her and to love her – unconditionally. He'd tracked her down to bring her closer to him, not drive her further away and he knew what he had to do.

"I love you, Marie. This complicates the hell out of things, I won't pretend to deny that, but it doesn't change how I feel about you," he told her, hoping he sounded sincere.

She looked up him with questioning eyes. "How can you still love me, when I'm carrying another man's child?"

"Because it's still a part of you, and I'm gonna do my damndest to try and remember that. Everything else can be worked out."

At that, Rogue finally burst into tears and Logan just held her tighter.

"We have to go back. Scott has to be told," Logan said quietly.

"NO! I can't, Logan. I just can't," she cried, almost in a panic.

"He has to be told. I'd love to just run off somewhere with you, set up house and pretend this kid is mine, but we both know that wouldn't be fair to him."

"You don't even like Scott. Why do you care if he knows or not?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"Because if it was me, and I had a kid out there somewhere, I'd sure as hell would wanna know. It's not about my personal feelings. It's about doing the right thing." Then he added with a chuckle, "And can't believe those words just came outta my mouth."

"You said he and Jean just got back together, right? How's this gonna affect that? Jean's gonna be devastated. I'm not her favorite person to begin with, and this isn't exactly gonna bring us closer together."

"That's her problem. Not yours."

"Logan, it's gonna be a big problem. I guarantee it. You may not know this, but Jean can't have children. So my giving Scott what she can't, is gonna be huge," she informed him.

Logan contemplated that new piece of information, realizing that this baby was going to mean a hell of a lot more to Scott than he'd originally anticipated. He didn't want to let on that this was starting to bother him more than he'd first thought. Marie was pregnant and she needed to be somewhere safe. That's what he needed to focus on and put his own feelings aside, for once.

"We're leaving tonight. I'm not arguing with you about this anymore. I'll be there for you when you face Scott and Jean. It'll work out, and if it don't, we'll leave, taking junior with us and to Hell with all of 'em."

Rogue managed a weak smile. "Okay, Logan. I give up. You win. We'll go back to Westchester."

Logan called the Professor and requested that he send the Blackbird to pick them up as he didn't think Rogue would be too comfortable on the back of the bike for 2,500 miles. Then they left the club and drove a few miles to Rogue's apartment located in the ritzy complex Del Prado in the upscale Biltmore neighborhood. Noting the luxurious surroundings of the spacious apartment, Logan commented about how well Lolita got paid, but Rogue just shrugged her shoulders. After collecting her belongings and bidding her roommate goodbye, they left for Sky Harbor International Airport, where they'd arranged to meet the X-Jet.

Storm and Hank arrived to retrieve them and Logan was grateful for the Professor's discretion in not sending Scott. There would be plenty of time for that difficult conversation when they were on solid ground. He sat up front with Storm and tried to politely answer her questions about Rogue's general health and well-being. Rogue, meanwhile, was in the back of the jet where she revealed to Hank, in hushed tones, her current medical condition and informed him that Logan already knew. Hank recommended a complete check-up once they were back home. She then requested that he not mention anything to anyone else just yet, and Hank reassured her of strict patient–doctor confidentiality in the matter.

Too soon, they were back in the hangar beneath the mansion, with Rogue trembling slightly as the jet's engines were killed. Logan held her hand, and giving it a little squeeze, leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I'm right here with you."

She looked into his face, gave him a weak smile and gripped his hand firmly. On his way past them out of the jet, Hank patted Rogue on the shoulder and gave her an everything's-going-to-be-okay smile.

"It's late, my dear Rogue. We'll perform the requisite evaluation in the morning. I recommend that you repose in the sanctuary of your suite and get some much essential somnolence."

Logan looked at Rogue with a quizzical expression.

"Shut eye," she interpreted.

"I knew that," he stated.

They walked down the ramp of the Blackbird hand-in-hand, where they were greeted by the solitary figure of the Professor. Rogue walked over to him, leaned down, kissed him on the cheek and apologized for causing him unnecessary worry.

"You're safe and you're home, again. That is all that matters, my dear," he told her.

"Thank you, Professor. It's good to be home," she said unconvincingly.

He didn't need to probe Rogue's mind to realize that she appeared to be under tremendous stress and was extremely nervous about being back at the mansion. Although he didn't know the exact reason for her unusual agitation, he suspected that it was more than just apprehension about seeing Scott again. He decided, however, not to push the issue for this evening at least, and suggested that they talk in the morning. Rogue seemed grateful for the temporary reprieve and appeared to relax slightly. Thanking Storm and Hank for picking them up and bidding them goodnight, Logan steered Rogue out of the hangar bay and into the elevator that would take them up to the living quarters of the mansion.

Once upstairs, Logan opened the door to the room that had originally been his, had been Rogue's for a year and then his again after she took off. Rogue hesitated for a split second, unsure of herself or of Logan.

"Guess this is our room, now," he said to answer her unspoken question.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she leaned over and pressed a kiss delicately to his lips.

"Thank you," she said softly, almost in a whisper.

"It'll make it more convenient to make love, if we're not too far apart," Logan replied seductively, causing Rogue to blush.

"Can I at least get passed the threshold?" she asked with a small laugh.

Logan pulled her into the room, quickly shut the door and encircled her in his arms in a bear hug. Lifting her chin up, he planted a tender kiss on her lips.

"I won't ravish you tonight, I know you need your rest," he informed her.

"What if I wanna be ravished?" she asked cheekily.

"Do you?" he replied back.

"I'm not that tired," she said with a mischievous wink.

"Yeah, well you're gonna be," he warned her, as they fell onto the bed.


	4. Reunion And Revelations

The next morning Logan woke up before Rogue and lay there just watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful. They'd made love last night and it had been tender and gentle. Logan realized he hadn't given so much as a passing thought to the fact that she had Scott's child growing inside of her. Maybe he could make this work, he thought as he reached out to brush a platinum lock of hair off her cheek. Rogue stirred and opened one sleepy eye.

"Morning, darlin'," Logan said, as he leaned down and gave her a light kiss.

"Hi," Rogue said, more as a sigh.

"Sleep good?" he asked.

"Wonderfully. You're, a heck of a snuggler."

"Yup, that's me…snuggler extraordinaire. Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Don't worry, Logan. I won't ruin your badass reputation," she giggled.

"You gonna go see Hank this morning? Let him check you over?"

"Yes, and I've gotta go talk to Scott, too. God, I'm not looking forward to **that** conversation."

"Do you want me to be there with you, when you talk to Scott? 'Cause I can, if you want me to. You know …for support and shit."

"That's real sweet of you, but I think I better talk to him by myself. I appreciate the offer, though. I do. Really."

"If it gets mad, can I kick his ass?" Logan joked.

"If he gives me any grief and I'll do it myself," she chuckled.

"While you shower, I'll run down to the kitchen and get us some coffee. Oh, wait. caffeine's probably no good for the baby. I'll get you some juice instead."

With that Logan shifted off the bed and pulled on a pair of sweats. Leaning over to give Rogue another quick kiss, he told her he'd be right back.

She forced herself out of the bed, went into the bathroom and started the shower. Stripping naked, she turned to contemplate herself in the full-length mirror hanging on the back of the bathroom door. Running her hands over her still flat stomach, she wondered how Logan would feel once it became more apparent that there was a baby growing in there – Scott's baby. She shuddered at the anticipation of the conversation she would be having with Scott shortly.

How would he take the news? Would he be happy to be having a child – even if it wasn't with Jean? Or would he be angry that her news would damage his recently repaired relationship with Jean? Rogue had always expected that one day she'd have to divulge the news of the baby, she just hadn't planned on it being quite this soon.

Fifteen minutes later, she came out of the bathroom wrapping a towel around her freshly shampooed hair to find Logan was already setting up a small continental breakfast on the desk. He turned and handed her a large glass of orange juice.

"Vitamin C," he announced.

She just smiled at him. "You're funny, Logan."

"What? I just wanna make sure you take care of yourself, that's all," he replied.

Rogue kissed him on the cheek. "And I appreciate it."

"I ran into Scott in the kitchen. He asked if you were okay."

"What did you tell him?" she asked hesitantly.

"I told him you were fine. None the worst for wear and that you'd probably catch up with him later. I didn't mention anything about where I found you working…. or anything else," he said as he nodded his head toward her stomach.

"Oh. Good. Look, Logan ...I'd just as soon nobody knows about my little stint as Lolita, okay?"

"Not a problem. My lips are sealed," Logan promised.

"Well, not sealed too tight that I can't give you a real thorough kissing now," she replied cheekily.

Logan responded by taking her in his arms, bending her backwards in an exaggerated dip and planting a big wet kiss on her. At first, Rogue giggled against his mouth and then returned the kiss with equal abandon. The 'talk' with Scott got delayed another hour as they fell onto the bed again.

Rogue was in luck, Jean was working at the Salem Center Hospital this morning as part of the Professor's community relations' program and wasn't in the medlab. Therefore, it wouldn't be necessary to make excuses about why Rogue didn't want her present while Hank was giving her a supposedly routine check-up.

Changing into a hospital gown, Hank asked her if she would like to have Scott come down to the medlab.

"Why? I thought I'd just tell him about the baby later. I didn't think he'd wanna be here while you poked around," she said.

"Well, it's just that we should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat and I just thought that Scott might appreciate being able to experience that as well," Hank replied.

"Oh. Guess I never thought about that."

"He may wish to participate in some or even most aspects of this pregnancy. Am I to presume that you haven't given this exposition much contemplation?" Hank inquired.

"Try none. I guess I just figured Logan would be the one experiencing this with me. I never thought about Scott's involvement beyond his initial contribution to the situation," Rogue answered honestly.

"Well Scott is the father, not Logan. After I perform the exam, I believe that we should invite him to join us. You can have your dissertation with him, and then we can monitor the heartbeat."

"Okay. I guess that'll work," she acquiesced.

Hank performed the routine pre-natal exam and asked Rogue the standard questions. Yes, she'd had the pregnancy confirmed three weeks ago by a blood test at the Planned Parenthood in Phoenix. Yes, she was already taking pre-natal vitamins. Yes, she was eating healthy foods, drinking lots of water and juice and had eliminated caffeine. No, she wasn't smoking, drinking alcohol or doing drugs.

Satisfied with everything, he informed her it was now time to bring Scott down to the medlab. He called Scott on the house phone and asked him to come down to the lab to pick up something for Jean. Not questioning it any further, Scott walked through the medlab's door five minutes later. He walked over and gave Rogue a slightly awkward hug. He was surprised when Hank excused himself and Scott found himself alone with Rogue. Turning to her, he gave her a puzzled look.

"I'm afraid that Hank called you down here on false pretenses. I needed to talk to you," she started to say.

"Is something wrong? Something you don't know how to tell Logan about?" Scott asked.

"No, it's not like that. I needed to talk to you, and I just thought here would be more private."

"So, how are you?" he inquired innocently.

"I'm fine. I guess this is kinda weird, isn't it?"

"Kinda. I wish you hadn't just run off like that. I can't tell you how bad I felt about causing you to do that."

"It wasn't your fault, Scott. I just overreacted. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty."

"Look. Let's just forget about assigning blame. We needed each other that night. What we did wasn't this horrible, sinful thing that was a sign of the impending apocalypse. It was two friends reaching out to each other in a time of mutual need. I'm not sorry it happened."

"Well, you maybe in about thirty seconds," she warned.

"Oh. Why?" Scott asked, completely miffed.

"Because I have a little souvenir of our night together." She paused for a moment, "I'm pregnant."

Scott staggered backward slightly and slumped into the nearest chair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just blurt that out. I just didn't wanna beat around the bush. I know you're stunned right now. Believe me, I sure as hell was when I first found out."

Scott just sat there silently with a stunned look on his face.

"Scott, say something," she implored.

"Are you sure it's mine?"

"Say something else. Something better."

"Oh God, Rogue, I'm sorry. I realize how that must've sounded. I didn't mean to imply that…that…shit, I'm sorry."

"Well, I wasn't with anyone else between the time I was with you and when I found out I was pregnant. So to answer your question, yes I'm sure it's your baby. First Logan questions the baby's paternity…"

"Logan knows?" Scott interrupted.

"Yes, Logan knows – and so far he seems okay with it and I'd like it to stay that way. So we're gonna have to make some decisions about how all this is gonna be handled."

"Handled? In what way do you mean handled?" Scott asked.

"Well, we have Logan and Jean to consider and how all this is gonna effect them and our relationships with them. Plus, eventually we'll have to decide the baby's last name and custody arrangements. But for right now, we need to decide how involved you wanna be in this pregnancy."

Scott still stunned from the shock of the initial news, was trying to process all this information.

"Involved - as in playing the quintessential 'father-to-be'?"

"Something like that, I guess. For example, Hank said we should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat by now and he thought you might like to be here, too."

"I think I'd like that. Can we discuss the rest later? After I've had time to absorb it a little more? You did kinda surprise me there… just a little."

"Of course, Scott. Why don't you go get Hank and tell him we're ready now."

When Hank returned, Rogue lay back down on the examination table and he proceeded to skim the fetal monitor over her stomach. Moments later he turned up the instrument's volume and a soft rhythmic thumping noise filled the quiet room as two pairs of eyes opened wide with wonder. Hank checked his watch as he counted the beats per minute. Nobody said a word, not wanting to disturb the magical moment. A small smile crept over the faces of all three of the room's occupants.

"Wow. There's really a baby in there," Scott finally said.

"You thought I was kidding?" Rogue asked jokingly.

Scott reached out and ran his hand gently over her stomach.

"My baby. My son or daughter," he said in awe.

"The 142 beats per minute suggest a boy," Hank started to explain, "The normal fetal heart rate is anywhere from 138 to 165 beats per minute. The higher the rate, the conjecturable it is for a female child, the lower the rate insinuates a male off-spring. Of course, several readings would evidence a more judicious conclusion."

"My son," Scott said as he continued rubbing slow circles on Rogue's stomach.

At that moment, Logan walked into the medlab and witnessed the intimate moment between Scott and Rogue.

He cleared his throat loudly and Scott snatched his hand away from Rogue's stomach as if it had suddenly become burning to the touch. Looking in Logan's direction, Scott was met with a scorching glare that had him deciding to make himself scarce immediately. Saying a polite good-bye to Rogue and Hank, he quickly headed for the exit. Unfortunately, this took him right past Logan who growled at him, low enough that Rogue or Hank couldn't hear. Scott, however, got the message loud and clear – "Keep your hands off."

"We just heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time," Rogue announced, "Would you like Hank to run the monitor over my stomach again, so you can hear it, too?"

"Guess so," Logan said in a dejected voice, "Not the same as hearing it for the first time with you, though."

"I'm sorry. You know I didn't exclude you purposely?"

"Yeah, I know. It's okay. Fire it up, Hank, or whatever you gotta do to it. Lemme hear the little munchkin."

Hank ran the monitor back over Rogue's stomach and once again the room was filled with the soft rhythmic thumping of the baby's heartbeat. Logan let out a small smile at the miraculous noise and leaned down to press a kiss to her stomach.

"We'll do the first ultrasound in a month, Rogue," Hank informed her.

"Logan, will you be here with me when that's done?" Rogue asked.

Logan knew she was offering him compensation for missing out on hearing the heartbeat for the very first time and not being a fool, took her up on her generous offer.

"Course, darlin'. Wouldn't miss it for the world," he replied as he leaned down to brush a kiss against her soft lips this time.

"Good. Wait for me while I get dressed?" she asked as she sat up.

Logan suddenly had a wicked smile plastered on his face.

"What?" she asked with a giggle.

"Oh. Just thinking it would be a waste of time getting redressed…. for what I have planned for you for the rest of the morning."

"Logan! Why, I'm shocked," Rogue then grabbed his shirt and pulled him in close so she could whisper in his ear, "I'm also turned on as hell. However, I can't go traipsing through the halls of the mansion half-naked."

"Damn, guess that means I'll just have to re-strip you once we get back to our room," he whispered back as his lips brushed against her neck.

Rogue pulled on her clothes, said a hasty good-bye to Hank and was dragging Logan out of the medlab in record time.

Back in their room, Logan made good on his promise. After rapidly divesting himself of his own clothes, he stripped her of her clothing tantalizingly slow, driving her mad with desire. When he finally had her completely naked, he proceeded to drop hot kisses all over her. Lavishing attention on erogenous zones that included the inside bend of her arms, the back of her knees all the way down to her lower calves and ankles, behind her ears and on the pulse points on her neck, the valley between her breasts and of course, her inner thighs. She then returned the favor by exploring his magnificent physique with her mouth. They spent an hour just on this exquisite foreplay before passionately joining their bodies together in perfect harmony.

Wrapped around each other as they cuddled after, Logan realized that he'd never felt this way about any other woman and he'd momentarily pushed aside any thoughts of the events of earlier that morning. Rogue was his, and he had nothing to fear from Scott. Even so, he possessively pulled her in even tighter as she nestled securely against his chest.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen, Scott was fixing himself a sandwich for lunch when Jean returned from her shift at the hospital.

"So, what did you do this morning?" she asked, unaware of what he was about to answer.

"I saw Rogue. Logan brought her back late last night," he began.

"She okay?" Jean asked politely.

"Yeah, seems to be. Hank's already given her the once over."

Jean just nodded as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"So did you two reminisce about the last time you saw each other?" she asked with a hint of bitterness in her tone.

Apparently she was still nursing a grudge and hadn't forgiven him as much as she'd pretended. This was going to be even more difficult than he'd originally anticipated. Scott gritted his teeth and proceeded cautiously.

"No, Jeannie, we didn't reminisce. I've told you a hundred times, it wasn't like that between us."

"Oh, yes. That's right she was just a convenient fuck. I'm sure she'd find that piece of news very comforting."

"It wasn't like that either."

"Well, make up your mind, Scott. Either she was an it-coulda-been-anyone-I-wasn't-being-picky screw or you had feelings for her. Just do me a favor, chose one and stick with it already."

"It doesn't matter what I say, 'cause I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't."

"Well, you made your bed, or hers as the case may be, now lie in it."

"I thought we'd settled all this. I thought we'd agreed to put this behind us and move on."

"Yes, well it was easier to do that when your mistress wasn't right here under the same roof."

"She's not my mistress and you're totally blowing this out of proportion."

"Am I now? So what exactly did you discuss during this little reunion this morning?"

"She brought someone back with her from Phoenix."

"She brought back a boyfriend? I know Logan didn't plan on that contingency. I'll bet he's pissed," Jean scoffed.

"No, not a boyfriend. She's pregnant," Scott stated simply.

Jean's eyes went wide. "Pregnant? I guess she wasn't pining for either you or Logan after all."

"She claims she hasn't been with anyone since she left," Scott replied.

"Scott, obviously she's lying. How else could she have gotten pregnant? Immaculate conception?" Jean let out a snort and added, "'Cause if that's what she's claiming, I'm calling the Vatican and then the Guinness Book Of Records."

"She was already pregnant when she left," he said quietly.

"How can that be possible? She wasn't with anyone but you…" The realization hit Jean, she dropped the mug she was holding and it shattered on the stone floor splashing coffee everywhere.

"Oh my God. Oh my God," she muttered numbly.

Scott went to reach out to her, but she jerked away from him sharply.

"How could you have been so stupid not to have worn a condom?" she snapped.

"I told you it just happened. We didn't plan it. I don't carry any in my wallet and I didn't think about stopping and going on a condom hunt."

"No, because if you'd stopped for ten whole seconds, you might've contemplated what you were actually about to do! But, noooo, you had to just plunge right ahead consequences be damned. Now look at the results. So Scott, are you mortified or proud-as-peacock that you managed to knock someone up?"

"Jeannie, please…" Scott started to say.

"Don't you dare – 'Jeannie, please' – me! Don't you dare!" she screamed at him.

"Getting mad won't change things," Scott said calmly.

"What do you suggest I do? I know, how about an I'm-so-happy-my-fiance's-gotten-someone-else-pregnant little dance? Wonder where you could buy the sheet music for that one? This isn't some really bad country song here, this is our life."

"I realize that this comes as a shock to you. I understand and validate your feelings, I really do."

"You realize it's a shock? You understand and validate my feelings?" Jean said sarcastically, "How'd you like it, if the situation was reversed? If it was me who'd had a casual one-night stand with Logan, and it was me who was pregnant with his child? How'd you feel then, Scott? Would you take the news calmly? What the hell, you're just having a child with someone else. It's not like you betrayed me or anything."

"You were in the Bahamas with that asshole doctor. Probably doing the exact same thing as I was doing with Rogue. So how dare you point fingers and accuse me of betraying you. You were the one who dumped me. Rather callously, if you remember correctly," Scott shot back.

That bit of truth stopped Jean dead in her tracks. He was right. The only distinction between what they'd done was that she hadn't returned with a permanent memento of her affair.

"You're absolutely right. Except the difference is, I didn't expect you to live under the same roof as Joshua. I didn't expect you to have to see him everyday or to live with a very real, constant reminder."

"This is Rogue's home, too. We'll just have to work it out. Come to some kind of arrangement we can all live with."

"Have you seen Logan? What did he have to say to you about all this?"

"I saw him briefly in the medlab. He just growled at me as I walked past him. I wisely decided that it probably wasn't a good time to discuss anything."

"No shit. You're lucky you came away from that encounter without an important body part sliced off. He must be behaving himself for Rogue's sake. You'd better hope your luck holds."

"Well, like it or not he's gonna have to deal with me."

"He won't give her up without a fight," Jean warned.

"It's not Rogue I want. It's the ba…" Scott stopped himself.

"Go ahead and say it, Scott…the baby."

"Damnit, Jean. It is my baby and yes, forgive me, but I wanna be a part of its life," he snapped, finally starting to lose his temper.

"And its mother? Do you also want to be a part of her life, too? I can guarantee you that Logan didn't spend all that effort tracking her down just for you."

"I told you it's not Rogue I want. She's in love with Logan. Always has been. Even when we…"

"Conceived the little bastard?" Jean finished for him.

"Jean! That's enough!" Scott shouted.

"I'm sorry, Scott. From now on I'll only refer to it as your 'love child'. Will that work for you?" she retorted sarcastically.

"You know what? That's fine, Jean. Go ahead. Lash out at me all you want. Get it all out of your system now, 'cause I don't want you being a complete bitch around Rogue. She doesn't deserve this."

"Well, what does she deserve? I think she's pretty much out of the running for Virgin-of-the-Year."

"What's wrong with you? You were never this nasty, not even during your worst case of PMS."

"What's wrong with me, Mr. Moral? You were the one who screwed and impregnated one of your students. Maybe I'm being a bitch because you've apparently turned into a pedophile."

"She's legal!" Scott shot out.

"Barely. She's still just a child. A child you molested for your own pleasure."

"You've never liked Rogue and you use every opportunity to attack her. You need to get over it, because you're just humiliating yourself."

Just then Storm strolled into the kitchen, effectively bringing the argument to an immediate halt. The tension in the room was palpable.

"Hey, guys. Wow, you both look so serious. Who died?" she asked jokingly.

"Apparently, the rabbit," Jean replied.


	5. A Picture Perfect Moment

One Month Later:

Rogue had easily slipped back into the routine of daily life at the mansion. Knowing how franticly Logan had searched for her, nobody was surprised that they were now officially a couple. To avoid rumors and gossip, Rogue and Scott decided to be upfront with everyone about her pregnancy and the fact that Scott was the father. A few people expressed shock at the news, but most were understanding of the unusual situation. Jubilee and Kitty even offered to baby-sit – to which Rogue told them it was a little early for that, but thanked them anyway for the offer. John and Bobby just slapped Scott on the back in that 'you-are-macho-you-have-procreated' way. Jean avoided any public comment and maintained a cool distance from Rogue, while Storm found her loyalty was torn between her friends. The Professor's reaction was surprisingly accepting, considering his initial attitude toward the affair.

Having only been two weeks away from graduation when she took off, all Rogue needed to do was make up a few exams and she received her diploma. Because she'd missed the official graduation party, Logan arranged with the Professor to recreate the dance – filling the mansion's ballroom with streamers and balloons, providing a buffet and even hiring a DJ. Jubilee and Kitty gushed about what a sweetheart Logan was and how lucky Rogue was to have such a great boyfriend. Scott presented Rogue with a heart-shaped locket as a graduation present and told her that when the baby was born, he'd have his or her name engraved on it. Not to be outdone, Logan bought her a heart-shaped diamond pendant necklace and matching earrings and then whisked her away to Hawaii for a week. Rogue had joked about it being the first and last opportunity for her to wear a bikini since the onset of her mutation. The couple returned from Hawaii tanned, relaxed and gloriously happy.

Two days after they returned, it was time for Rogue's first sonogram. Hank had made arrangements to have it performed at a facility that specialized in ultrasound testing. He explained they would have a clearer picture than if they used the equipment in the mansion's medlab. As Hank was working a morning shift at the hospital, he arranged to meet Rogue at the testing center in the early afternoon. Jubilee, Kitty and Rogue decided to pass the time in the morning at the mall giving the Professor's credit card a serious workout. The plan was for Jubilee and Kitty to drop Rogue off at the medical center where she would be joined by Logan, who'd decided to forego the whole mall-with-three-hyper-teenagers experience. After they had lunch, the nasty migraine headache that Kitty had been valiantly battling all morning finally overwhelmed her. Jubilee had to drive her home and would have to return for Rogue. Noting the time, Rogue knew that there wasn't enough time for Jubilee to go all the way back to the mansion and return without making her late for the appointment, so she called the mansion. When Jean answered the phone, Rogue explained the situation, asking Jean to tell Logan to meet her at the mall instead of outside the medical center. She told Jean to inform Logan that she'd be waiting for him at the south entrance of the mall.

Twenty minutes later a familiar SUV pulled up to the curb, Rogue climbed in only to be greeted by Scott in the driver's seat instead of Logan.

"Where's Logan?" she asked perplexed.

"Jean couldn't find him, so she asked me to drive you over to your appointment," he replied.

"I bet he probably already left. I guess I'll just meet him there as originally planned."

"Yeah, that's probably it," Scott tried to reassure her.

"Thanks for coming to get me."

"Sure, no problem."

"Scott, I hope you're not too upset that I asked Logan to be there with me for this first sonogram. You can be there for the next one. And I promise you, it'll be just the two of us, okay?"

"It's okay, Rogue. I understand. I'll be the first one you show the pictures to though, right?"

"Sure. That's a promise."

Five minutes later they were pulling into the medical center's parking lot, but no other car from the mansion was there, except for the one that Hank drove that morning.

"We're a few minutes early. I'm sure he'll be here any minute," Scott said.

Ten more minutes passed and still no Logan. Rogue called the mansion from her cell phone and Jean told her that she still had no clue where he was. Not wanting to be late, Rogue reluctantly went ahead into the lobby where Hank was waiting for them. They checked in with the receptionist where Rogue was handed a clipboard and some medical history forms. Fifteen more minutes passed as she was filling out the necessary paperwork and Logan was still nowhere in sight. By this time, Rogue was starting to get agitated. Another call to the mansion yielded the same results – nobody had seen Logan. A nurse came up to Rogue and told her they were ready for her.

"As Logan's not here yet, do you mind if I come in with you?" Scott asked.

"I guess that'll be okay," Rogue replied.

Logan meanwhile was in the attic, having gone up there to retrieve some heavy items for Jean, who'd locked the door to the attic with her telekinesis, effectively trapping him. Telling him that a blinding headache was interfering with her telekinetic abilities and that's why she'd needed him to retrieve the items had been so easy. The attic was far enough away from everything and the door was thick enough, that nobody heard Logan yelling and pounding futilely. The Professor was busy checking on some potential new recruits to the school with Cerebro and therefore, didn't receive Logan's distress 'call'. Jean sat in the kitchen calmly having a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. She could 'hear' Logan sending out a mental SOS, but continued sipping at her coffee nonchalantly.

Never being a patient man, Logan didn't pound on the door for long before destroying it with his claws. Rushing down the stairs two at a time, he charged through the kitchen without catching the bemused look on Jean's face.

Grabbing Scott's bike and not heeding the posted speed limit, he was at the medical center in record time. Charging through the doors of the lobby, he almost gave the poor receptionist a heart attack, as he demanded to know where Rogue was. The receptionist pointed toward Room Four and two seconds later he was bursting through the door of the examination room.

Rogue was already lying down on the exam table and the tech was just squirting some blue-tinted gel on her stomach. Relieved that he hadn't missed it, Logan's relief quickly dissipated when he saw Scott standing to Rogue's left side.

_What the fuck is he doing here? _

"Hey," Rogue said, "glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence."

"Yeah, well I didn't mean to be late. I found myself locked in the attic."

"Locked in the attic? How in heavens did that transpire?" Hank inquired.

"I don't know. Faulty latch, I guess. Anyway, I'm here now." Then turning to Scott he simply said, "Bye, Scott."

"Well, as I'm already here, thought I'd just stay. If that's okay with you, Rogue?" Scott asked cautiously.

Rogue looked over at Logan who suddenly had a hang-dog expression.

"I did promise Logan that he could share this with me – just the two of us. I appreciate you driving me over here, but I think it's best if you went on home. You can be here for the next one, just like we originally planned. Okay?"

Scott glanced up at Logan, who gave him a murderous look, and decided not to push his luck. Leaning down to give Rogue a light kiss on the cheek, he turned to leave. Logan stepped over and victoriously took Scott's place by Rogue's side. As Scott reached the door, he turned to say "Good-bye" and saw Logan extend his middle claw behind his back, out of Rogue's view. Scott just grinned and walked out quietly. In the parking lot, he sat in the car for a few minutes, slumped over the steering wheel, unable to drive, because he was too choked up about missing the baby's sonogram.

The tech ran the wand of the ultrasound equipment over Rogue's stomach. They watched the monitor as Hank attempted to describe what they were seeing. He explained that during the past couple of weeks the baby's major organs had all developed and that the nerves and muscles were now functioning. The fingers and toes were well defined by now and it could even bend its arms at the elbows. Fingernails and hair were also beginning to grow in. Hank tried to point out the fingers and toes, but to Logan it was all a blur. He asked if Hank could tell them for certain if it was a boy or a girl. He replied that while the genital development had begun, the sex still couldn't be determined for at least another month. From this point on, the development would consist primarily of growth in size and strength rather than the formation of new organs. Everything looked good – perfectly normal for a twelve-week fetus. The tech entered the date of Rogue's last menstruation into a 'Pregnancy Calculator' to determine the conception and due dates – coming up with May 24th as the date of conception and February 14th as the official due date. Rogue's baby was due on Valentine's Day.

At the mention of May 24th, Logan paled slightly as he remembered back to the morning he'd returned to the mansion – May 25th . He'd been riding home to be with Marie and she was in the process of getting impregnated by Scott. It hadn't hit him until that very moment just how truly awful his timing had actually been. Scott had been right, if he hadn't gone back for a second ride on …what the hell was her name anyway? It could've been his baby they were looking at on the monitor, his Valentine's baby. Logan swallowed hard and hoped that Rogue couldn't see how wounded he suddenly looked. She was including him in this major event in her life, more than he could ever hope to expect, and as hard as he tried to forget, it was the little things like this that reminded him just whose child she was carrying. Rogue looked so happy watching the little gray shadow move around on the screen, he was not about to do anything to spoil the moment for her.

The tech handed Rogue a packet of information containing a 'Birth Plan' for her to read over and fill out, with instructions to have it completed no later than one month prior to her due date. On the ride home, she started perusing through the papers – question number one was easy. Your Name. It was the second question that she saw straight away was going to be difficult. What is your husband, partner or coach's name? Scott wasn't her husband, Logan was her partner and both of them probably expected to be her coach.

_Great. I can't even get past question two, how am I supposed to fill out the rest? _

The Plan included decisions that would normally be made by couples and didn't take into consideration the contingency of a third party involved. This included seemingly innocent factors such as cutting the cord and bonding time. Rogue got an instant headache just thinking about it and shoved the papers back into the folder, deciding to deal with them another time.

By the time they returned to the mansion, Jean had made herself scarce just in case Logan had figured out that she'd locked him in the attic on purpose and Scott was busy playing lifeguard out by the pool. Logan and Rogue were somehow able to avoid everyone and snuck up to their room for some alone time.

Heading toward the bathroom, Rogue threw Logan a seductive wink.

"I hope to find you wearing a lot less clothing when I come back out."

Before she'd even made it as far as the bathroom door, Logan had stripped his shirt off and was already unfastening his jeans. Once he was completely naked, he jumped on the bed and settled himself against the pillows.

"Ready when you are," he called out.

The door of the bathroom reopened and Rogue was framed in the doorway; her hair tussled loosely around her shoulders. Logan looked at her and instantly went hard. She was naked except for his dog tag that dangled between the valley of her breasts. The simple gesture marking her as his. Sauntering over toward the bed, she gave a little shimmy and Logan licked his lips in anticipation.

Climbing onto the bed, she kissed his foot and then slowly worked her way up the one leg, pressing soft kisses first to his ankle, calf, knee and nicely muscled inner thigh. Logan closed his eyes in contemplation of what was next and wasn't disappointed when she dropped a kiss on the head of his throbbing cock. He let out a low moan as she took him into her mouth and sucked gently. Half-gone before she'd even started, it didn't take him more than a few minutes to peak and empty himself into her mouth. Rogue looked up at him with a bright smile on her face.

"Is Logan a happy boy now?" she asked laughing softly.

"Ecstatic. Now get up here and let me thank you," he replied, arching his eyebrow at her.

Rogue was on her hands and knees as she crawled up the bed, the dog tag dangling down and swinging gently. When she got close enough, Logan grabbed the tag and yanked her to him, crushing her mouth to his in a deep kiss. Flipping them over so she was now beneath him, he plied her with kisses in the same way she'd just done to him. It was Rogue's turn to let out a low moan as he made contact with the junction between her legs, licking at her first with feathery light touches and then more insistent as her whimpering escalated. He continued caressing her with his tongue until she began to spasm with her own climax, putting pressure on her clit until she finally shuddered in release.

Moving up and settling himself between her legs, Logan positioned himself for penetration and lifting her bottom off the bed, he entered her in one smooth thrust.

Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips as he set the rhythm. They made love slowly and tenderly for the rest of the afternoon. Finally collapsing in utter exhaustion, Logan murmured something against Rogue's neck that was so quiet she almost missed it, but didn't. It was one word, and it was unmistakable – "Mine".


	6. Remodeling And Measuring Up

Author's note: All books mentioned in this chapter are real.

One Week Later:

Rogue returned from having lunch at the Salad Bar with Jubilee and Kitty to find the bathroom of their suite looking like a small thermonuclear device had recently been detonated in the vicinity. There was a gaping hole where the bathtub used to be and a small cloud of white chalky matter had deposited a fine layer of dust onto every visible surface.

"You shouldn't be breathing that in," Logan's voice announced behind her.

"Logan. What the hell is going on in here? Are we testing a new weapon or something?" Rogue asked, stepping out of the disaster zone that had once been called their bathroom.

"Just doing a little remodeling," he answered matter-of-factly.

Just then a burly workman brushed by Rogue, went into the bathroom and came out again a moment later with the toilet in his arms.

"What was wrong with the toilet?" she asked perplexed.

"Since we were replacing the tub, figured we might as well get all new stuff."

"And why exactly are we getting all new stuff? The bathroom was fine just the way it was."

"The tub wasn't a Jacuzzi tub, though," he stated.

Rogue had a look on her face like Logan had completely lost his mind. So he decided to explain.

"Look, I read in this book that it's dangerous for pregnant women to sit in hot tubs. Something about the water being too hot. But a Jacuzzi bathtub has similar whirly jet thingies, but the temp never gets as high as in a standard hot tub. And I just thought it would be nice for you to be able to relax in a whirly bathtub."

Rogue's heart melted. "Oh, Logan that's just the sweetest thing. You're so good to me."

"Anything for my number one gal," Logan said as he gathered her into his arms and kissed her tenderly.

He then explained that the major construction work should be done in a few days and then the painting could be done and voila – new bathroom.

"And what are we supposed to do for a bathroom meanwhile?" she inquired.

"I've got that all planned, my little vixen," Logan said with a smirk, as he held up what appeared to be a hotel key. "You're cordially invited to be my guest at the elegant and luxurious Peninsula Hotel in New York City. I've even arranged a day of pampering for you at the hotel's spa."

"Wow, you're really racking up the brownie points here, sugar. How ever will I repay you?" she said cheekily.

"Hmmm, I'm sure I can think of a way," he replied, winking at her seductively.

Logan and Rogue happily christened the new Jacuzzi tub the night they returned from New York. The next morning as Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty were in the main living room watching 'The View', Jubilee informed Rogue that it had been very quiet for the past week without the sounds of Logan and Rogue's noisy activities reverberating throughout the mansion. When Rogue inquired if everyone could really hear them, Jubilee and Kitty both shouted, "Yes" in unison. Rogue just blushed fiercely and then dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Scott, who had been sitting quietly in one of the overstuffed chairs, looked up from his book and asked what was so funny, garnering another outburst of snickering.

"Oh, nothing," snickered Jubilee.

"Whatcha reading, Scott?" Kitty asked, changing the subject.

Scott held up the book for them to see – 'My Guys Can Swim! The Official Guys Guide To Pregnancy'

Suddenly it occurred to Rogue that she still hadn't been including Scott in most aspects of this pregnancy. It was Logan who was driving into Salem Center and slipping into the Baskin-Robbins Ice Cream store five minutes before they closed, because she just couldn't live through the night without their chocolate peanut-butter ice cream, it was Logan who was giving her tummy massages and 'talking' to the baby every night before they went to sleep and it was Logan who was reading aloud passages from 'What To Expect When You're Expecting' and 'What To Eat When You're Expecting'.

Rogue turned to Jubilee and Kitty. "Guys, I need to talk to Scott…alone."

"Sure, chica. No problemo. Come on Kit Kat, let's go."

Kitty and Jubilee quickly scampered out of the room, leaving Rogue and Scott alone. There was an awkward moment of silence and then Scott spoke first.

"I noticed on the calendar on the fridge that your second sonogram is scheduled for tomorrow. I'm still going with you, right? Just the two of us this time?" he asked hesitantly.

"Uh. Yeah sure. That's what I promised and I keep my word." Damn! She had forgotten that she'd promised him that it would just be the two of them – no Logan.

Just then Rogue looked down and noticed a small pile of books that included such titles as 'The Expectant Father', 'The Miraculous World Of The Unborn Baby', and 'How Men Have Babies: The Pregnant Father's Survival Guide' and her eyes started to tear up. This was, after all, Scott's baby, too, and she and Logan had been doing a pretty decent job of excluding him so far. The fact that he'd just been quietly keeping himself well informed, while not creating a huge scene, was a testament to the quiet strength that personified the Leader of the X-Men.

Rogue sat on the ottoman in front of him and gently placed her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry if you've been feeling left out of all this. Ill really try to involve you more," she said softly.

"I'd really like that. Especially as I'll never get to have the experience with Jean."

"Speaking of Jean, she seems to go out of her way to avoid me these days. And to be honest, I've really been too selfishly absorbed in my own life to pay much attention to what goes on around me. So how are things between you two, anyway?"

"Well, apart from the only-talking-to-me-when-she-positively-has-to and the punishing-me-by-withholding-sex … absolutely peachy."

"Oh, Scott, I'm so sorry," Rogue said apologetically, "Is there something I can do?"

"You could have hot, passionate, noisy sex with me. I know a motel up the Turnpike with soundproof walls."

Rogue's mouth dropped open before she noticed the corners of Scott's mouth turned up and realized that he was kidding. She smiled and shook her head as he broke out into a full-fledged grin.

"Had you going there for a minute, didn't I?" he joked.

"I thought you'd lost your mind there for a minute. If Logan ever found out you propositioned me…Well, let's just say, I hope you're smart enough to attempt an escape in one of the fast cars."

"Who needs to escape? From who?" Logan asked, entering the room.

"Scott was just suggesting we go to a motel for an afternoon of uninhibited sex. Providing, of course, we could ditch you and Jean."

Logan was across the room with lightening speed and had Scott yanked out of his chair, lifted off the ground by the front of his shirt and currently with a single claw to his throat.

"LOGAN!" Rogue shouted, "I was just kidding. Put Scott down…now!"

Logan growled loudly at Scott, retracted the claw and dropped him to the ground with a ceremonious thud.

As Scott got back up onto his feet, he yelled at Logan. "You fucking, knuckle-dragging Neanderthal. You've been back in civilization long enough to have learned some God damn fucking manners."

"Oh, excuse me all to hell, Miss Emily Fucking Post, I musta been home sick the day you taught that class," Logan retorted.

"Half-wit in-breed. I'll bet your parents were probably brother and sister."

"You're so stiff and wooden your father was probably Pinocchio."

"At least I'm not a bad-tempered animal disguised as a human with bad taste in clothing."

"Well, at least I don't need a stick of dynamite up my ass to dislodge the pole rammed up there."

Just then Jean entered the room having heard the commotion all the way in the kitchen.

"Why don't you two both just unzip, whip 'em out, let us measure them and get this over with once and for all?" she snapped.

Both men just stood there staring at her.

"You two have been at each other's throats since the day you met, and quite frankly, we're all sick to God of it. Now either have a measuring contest and settle this or shut the fuck up."

Jean noticed Rogue snickering off to one side and turned sharply to her.

"You think this is funny? Are you flattered that you've caused even more problems between them? Does this give you a thrill, a boost to your ego, to have these two morons fighting over you?"

"JEAN!" Logan and Scott shouted in unison.

"Well, now, look at that. They're both rushing to defend you. It seems they have found a reason to cooperate with each. How positively sickening."

With that, Jean turned on her heels and stomped out of the room.

Logan turned to Scott. "Shit, what crawled up her ass and died?"

"Ha! That was calm for her," Scott said.

"Fucking hell. And you put up with that shit? Why?" Logan asked.

"Because my life is already a big enough mess without the added complication of attempting a new relationship at this point," Scott answered wearily.

"That doesn't mean you have to settle for staying with a bitch. Christ, Scott, if I were you, I'd rather be on my own and masturbating than risking frostbite sticking my dick in the Ice Queen."

Scott broke out laughing at that comment. "Ice Queen. That's a good one. It's true, she does tend to lower the temperature of a room when she enters."

By this time Logan and Rogue were also laughing. At least the tension from moments earlier between the two men had dissipated. Little did Jean realize how she'd contributed to the diffusion of the volatile situation. The peace, however, was not about to last.

Logan slapped Scott on the back. "Ah, you're still a dick, Scooter," he joked.

"Well, at least I can walk up-right convincingly," Scott half-joked back.

"That's just 'cause of the pole up your ass."

Rogue stepped between the two men. "Okay, okay. Let's not go there… again," she warned, "Now shake hands and make nice."

Both men just stood there immobile, neither moving a muscle, neither wanting to make the first move.

"Nobody is leaving this room 'til you make a gesture to each other," Rogue announced.

Logan unsheathed a claw and gave Scott the 'finger'.

"How's that? Does that count?" he asked Rogue with mock innocence.

"Logan!"

"What? It was a gesture," he replied mischievously.

Behind Rogue's back Scott stuck his tongue out at Logan.

"Hey! He just stuck his tongue out at me!" Logan whined, pointing at Scott.

Rogue turned to look at Scott, who feigned innocence. She just rolled her eyes at the childish behavior of two supposedly grown men.

"Fine. Maybe I should just lock the two of you in here and let you fight it out. The one left standing gets to be the daddy to this poor little baby I'm carrying."

"No point in wrecking the living room, but I wouldn't mind giving the Danger Room a workout. You think you could handle a little one-on-one in there, Cyclops?"

"I'm ready to kick your ass any time, Wolverine."

"You do realize that I'm talking about just the two of us? You can't bring any friends."

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to tell my grandma that she'll have to wait until the next time."

"Your grandma probably has a better shot at kicking my ass than you do."

"Okay, you two, while you're kicking the crap outta each other, I'm going shopping. On my way out I'll call Hank and tell him to have the medlab ready for a couple of macho boneheads."

"Forget the medlab. Tell Hank to have a body bag ready, 'cause Quasimodo here is going down," Scott said.

"In your dreams, pansy," Logan replied.

"Let's go then, cretin."

Both men stomped out of the living room and headed off to the Danger Room to inflict as much damage as possible on each other. Rogue went to find Jubilee and Kitty to go to the mall, but not before letting Hank know that he was about to get a couple of idiot patients.


	7. Kissing It Better

A couple of hours later, both men limped out of the Danger Room. While Logan's injuries were already starting to heal, albeit slowly, Scott still looked like he'd had a run-in with an eighteen-wheeler semi truck…and lost. As they staggered down the hallway to the medlab, they passed the Professor, who simply held up his hand before either man had a chance to speak.

"Let's just put this one down to, 'I do not want to know'," he stated, and without pausing he continued down the hall.

Logan just shrugged at Scott.

"Do you think that before he was in a wheelchair, he'd ever been in a real honest-to-goodness-knock-down-drag-out-fight?" he asked Scott.

"No, I don't think so," he answered.

"Feels good, don't it?" Logan asked grinning.

"I'd like it even more, if an hour from now you still looked like hell, too."

"Well, thankfully my healing factor protects this gorgeous face," Logan said rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, if your standard of beauty is something out of a horror movie, sure."

"Do you wanna go back to the Danger Room, so I can finish humiliating you?"

Just then Hank came out of the medlab to greet them in the hall.

"Rogue forewarned me that the two of you would be coveting my services. Let's step inside and assess the damage, shall we?"

An hour later, Hank had set the broken bones, stitched up the cuts and administered a painkiller to Scott for his injuries courtesy of Logan. While Logan's healing power had almost completely repaired the damage inflicted by Scott and he'd refused Hank's offer of pansy-ass painkillers.

Only when Scott managed to hobble back to the privacy of his room, did he finally allow himself to collapse from the debilitation of the battle. When Jean returned later, as expected, he got no sympathy. She glanced over at him, rolled her eyes and went straight into the bathroom and slammed the door. Moments later he heard the shower running. He really had to make some changes to his current situation, he thought. Scott hated to admit it, but Logan was right – being alone was better than this. When Jean finally reemerged from the bathroom he decided to cut to the chase.

"We need to talk," he said.

"If you expect me to apologize for this morning, don't hold your breath," she informed him as she started patting her wet hair with a towel.

"I have no expectations of you apologizing for saying what's on your mind."

"Good. Then you won't be disappointed, will you?"

"You're absolutely right. Logan and I have never gotten along – never will."

"I take it that it turned physical after I left?" Jean asked, finally acknowledging his injuries.

"Danger Room session. We got a little carried away."

"Uh-huh. Really, Scott, all this macho posturing bullshit is such frat boy behavior. You're both grown men. Well, you're supposed to be, anyway."

"He's too possessive when it comes to Rogue. I mean – the baby," he quickly corrected himself.

"I think you had it right the first time. This jealousy of Logan isn't because of his place in the baby's life, because it's not even born yet. It's his place in Rogue's life that's got you seeing red – pardon the pun."

"That's ridiculous. This has nothing to do with Rogue. She's with Logan."

"Yes, she is. However, you'd prefer she was with you. Deny it all you want, Scott, but even without using telepathy, I can see how you really feel about her. I watch and I observe. I see how the muscles in your face contract, making you clench your jaw whenever you see Logan touch her or kiss her. You're jealous. If you won't admit it to me, at least admit it to yourself."

"She is carrying my child, of course I'm going to have feelings for her. That doesn't mean I want us to be together."

"If Logan hadn't been so accepting of this baby, who do you think she would have turned to for comfort? Bobby? John? Hank? Charles? No, Scott, she would have turned to you, and you would've welcomed her with open arms and right now it would be you playing family-to-be with her instead of Logan. So don't insult me by pretending that's not what you'd want, if things were different."

Scott contemplated that statement for a minute. Was that what he wanted on some subconscious level? Did he want Rogue **and **the baby – in one package deal? Logan certainly didn't deserve anyone as special as Rogue, didn't deserve to have her love him with such complete devotion of heart, mind, spirit and body. Logan reminded him of those blasphemous people that sinned their whole lives, only to pray for forgiveness on their deathbeds and get into heaven anyway. And Logan already had his earthbound angel to boot. It just wasn't fair.

"She loves Logan, not me," Scott said quietly.

"Yes, she does, but you wish that she loved you. That she'd come back to be with you."

"I don't know, Jean. Maybe my feelings for her are too tangled up with the baby right now and I can't straighten them out."

"Did you have feelings for her the night you were together? Feelings beyond just sexual ones?"

"Yes," he answered simply.

"And now she's having your baby. I'd imagine those feelings would've only intensified, not diminished. She's chosen Logan. You have to accept that. You also have to accept that I don't want to be the one you settle for, because you can't get what you really want."

"What are you saying, Jean?"

"I'm saying that you and I need to end this between us, before we inflict anymore unnecessary pain on each other. Our problems started a long time ago. That's why I ended it back in May. When we reconciled in June, I thought that's what we both wanted – a future together. Even before Rogue came back from Phoenix, it was obvious that we were kidding ourselves. Pretending things were the way they used to be – in the beginning. The truth is, we should have stayed finished."

"Yeah, I think you're right. I think we've both been holding onto the illusion a little too tightly. I care about you, Jean. I always will."

"That's just not good enough for me anymore, Scott, and it shouldn't be good enough for you, either. I need to be with someone who loves me with every fiber of their being, and that hasn't been you for a long time now. And you should be with someone who makes your heart skip a beat every time they walk into the room, and that isn't me anymore," Jean said sadly.

"I want us to still be friends," Scott said softly.

"Please, Scott, not the let's-be-friends-speech, that's so… cliché. Let's just agree not to be sworn enemies for now, and see where that leads us."

"I think I should stay in a guest room tonight."

"And I think that would be a good idea," Jean agreed.

"You can have this room. I know you have a lot more junk, making it more of a chore for you to move. Whereas everything I own could probably be packed in one box."

"I appreciate that courtesy."

"Jean, I never meant for you to get hurt in all this, you know that don't you?"

"I never thought you did any of it with malice. I know you're not that kind of person. That's why I loved you so much. If my feelings for you were completely dead, it wouldn't hurt this badly."

Scott walked to the door of their suite and without turning around, said goodnight and left. After the door was firmly shut, Jean crumbled to the bed and burst into tears.

Logan, meanwhile, was back in his own suite. Stripping off his shirt, he saw that his injuries were completely healed – visibly, at least. Now he was searching through the bathroom cabinets for something to relieve the dull aching throb all over his body that was the only reminder of the fight. Just then Rogue strolled into the bathroom.

"I see you're done pounding each other. I hope you feel better."

"Oh, hey, babe. Where's the aspirin?"

"Top shelf of the medicine cabinet," she said, as she walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself into his back. His bare skin was hot to the touch as her hands went up to graze the sculpted muscles of his chest. As she rubbed against him, he could feel her breasts through the flimsy fabric of her blouse and he turned his head to give her a quick kiss.

"Aha! There you are. Come to Logan my precious little magic pills," he said, reaching for the bottle and attempting to pop the lid off – unsuccessfully. He fumbled with the bottle a few more moments, starting to get irritated.

Rogue took the bottle from him, twisted the cap to align the arrows and then popped the lid off effortlessly.

"Childproof cap," she informed him.

"I was getting it. Anyway, a claw would've worked, too."

Rogue thought of all the items of her clothing that he'd shredded when his patience ran out too quickly and she smiled at each memory.

"Why didn't you just get Hank to give you something while you were in the medlab? He could've given you something stronger than those," she said as she touched a kiss lightly to his right shoulder.

Logan gave her a look that was reflected in the mirror above the sink, like she'd just said the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

"Oh, ah get it. You didn't want Scott to see you admit you were in pain, so you'd rather suffer," she said as she kissed his left shoulder this time.

"Somethin' like that," Logan said and then gulped down two of the white tablets.

Rogue just chuckled and shook her head – men! Logan just stood there leaning against the vanity as she peppered his back with gentle kisses as her hands roamed over his chest and down onto his stomach. He let out a low moan and placed his hands on the countertop to support himself, hanging his head down as she worked her mouth up between his shoulder blades and then stood on her tip toes to reach the back of his neck.

"Mmmm, that feels good," he sighed, "You could kiss all my 'boo-boos' better."

"Well, thanks to your healing factor, I can't even see 'em anymore," she said, as she continued plying him with whisper kisses across his muscular back.

"I could tell you where they were," he suggested as he turned around to face her.

"Okay, Logan, not that you really deserve it for being such a nincompoop, but I'll play nurse and kiss it all better for you."

"Everywhere?" he asked suggestively.

Rogue brushed the side of his neck with her lips, kissed a path into the hollow of his throat and then trailed her mouth down onto his chest.

"Everywhere," she confirmed, "So go on and lie down on the bed and I'll be right there."

Logan charged out of the bathroom, practically tripping over as he tugged his jeans off. Rogue went into the walk-in closet to change and reemerged moments later wrapped in her short green kimono. He loved the feel of the silk fabric of that robe caressing against his body almost as much as her bare skin.

Climbing onto the bed, Rogue looked down at Logan's naked form and thoroughly surveyed him visually from head to toe. His fabulous physique showed no outer signs of the abuse it had suffered a mere few hours ago. All she saw was utter perfection. No matter how often she'd seen Logan naked, it was always as intoxicating as seeing him for the very first time. She let out an audible sigh and he smiled knowingly.

"So. Where's does it hurt?" she asked sympathetically.

"Everywhere," he said, his voice a slight moan.

She leaned down and kissed the soft skin behind his right ear.

"Even here?" she asked teasingly. "What about here?" she continued, as she kissed his earlobe.

"Uh-huh. And there," Logan said, pointing at his jaw. She placed a soft kiss on his jaw.

"And there," he said, pointing at his cheek. Rogue placed another soft kiss on his cheek.

Logan pointed to his lips. "He punched me in the mouth," he said with a pout.

Rogue complied and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. She then proceeded to dust his entire face with feathery kisses.

Logan then continued pointing out various areas on his body as Rogue kissed each 'boo-boo', sighing with pleasure, as his body was lovingly caressed by the warmth of her lips and cool silk of her robe. As she straddled him, he reached over to the robe, unknotted the sash, parted the smooth fabric and slid it off her shoulders. Underneath she wore a pale green bra and panties in the sheerest material he'd ever seen. It was transparent enough for him to clearly see her nipples and the little patch of hair between her legs and it turned him on more than if she'd been completely naked.

Running his hand over the little triangle of fabric between her legs, he grinned as he discovered she was wet. Slipping his fingers under the fabric, he stroked her delicately. His free hand pushed aside the fabric of one side of the bra and cupped her breast in his palm, circling the nipple with his thumb until it peaked to a little point. Bracing her hands for support on the bed above his shoulders, she leaned forward and he was able to draw the rosy peak into his mouth. He stroked the creamy smooth skin of her breast as he sipped on her nipple, while the fingers of his other hand massaged her clit. Moments later she cried out his name when the orgasm overcame her. Recovering, she resumed her ministrations to him, as he pointed out more areas that needed attention.

She was kissing his stomach, following the trail of dark hair down to just below his navel, when he pointed to the area between his legs.

"You're not hurt there," she said disbelievingly.

"Am so. He played dirty and kicked me in the nuts."

"Ouch!" she said as she skimmed her hand over his cock.

"He knows I take that personally."

"Poor baby. Did you take one in the family jewels?" she joked as she moved lower and pressed a kiss to his balls.

"Yeah, and I felt the pain shoot all the way up my cock, too."

Rogue sat up and gave him a knowing grin. "Logan, if you want a blowjob, just say so."

"So," he answered mischievously.

She laughed, bent down, and gave him the best damn blowjob he'd ever had.


	8. Say Cheese

The next morning, Kitty walked into the kitchen and found Scott slumped over the table, his mug of coffee untouched.

"Scott, are you okay?" she asked.

He raised his head off the table and Kitty saw all the bruises from his Danger Room session with Logan. She covered her mouth as she let out a small gasp.

"Did you get the license plate of the truck that hit you?"

"Yeah, they were personalized plates…L-O-G-A-N."

"Logan beat you up?" Kitty said in horror.

"No. He didn't 'beat me up'," Scott said indignantly, "We had a Danger Room session. I got my shots in, too, you know. It's just that Logan heals quicker, but you should've seen him when we were first done. He looked like crap, too."

"Uh-huh. So is that the only reason you look like you haven't slept in a week?"

"I also finally ended it with Jean last night and spent the night in a guest room, which was the perfect way to end my day."

"I'm sorry," Kitty said sympathetically.

"The break up was long overdue. Still hurts, though."

Kitty sat on the chair next to him and started to gently rub his back.

"Can I fix you something to eat? I make a pretty good omelet," she offered.

"Yeah? I didn't know you could cook."

"Well, not good enough to host a cooking show or anything, but I manage."

"Actually, some food sounds good right now. I skipped dinner last night because my jaw was still throbbing too much."

"Oh, you poor baby," Kitty sympathized as she stood up to start breakfast. She then leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"Just looked like you could use it," she said, blushing furiously.

Scott smiled at her. "Thanks. That did kinda hit the spot. Can I help you with breakfast?"

"As long as you don't set the kitchen on fire like Rogue tends to do."

"Maybe we should have the fire extinguisher handy just in case."

Kitty regarded him with a worried expression. Scott held his hands up in a 'stop' gesture.

"Just kidding. I've never set a kitchen on fire…yet," he joked.

"Okay, smart ass, go get the stuff we'll need out of the fridge."

Scott opened the door to the fridge and then turned to Kitty.

"What kinda stuff?"

"Well, I'd say to make omelets, we're gonna need, uh…eggs!"

"Duh! I meant what else? What do you usually put in your omelets? Mushrooms, cheese, bacon, what?"

"This is your special omelet, so you choose. I'm not picky."

"I thought all girls were picky eaters?"

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Scott. We only pretend to be dainty eaters on dates. After you drop us off at home, we unhinge our jaws and empty the fridge."

"Aha, I knew it," he declared as gathered the items.

Kitty made the omelets while Scott made the toast, poured the orange juice and set the table. They were sitting enjoying their breakfast and chatting amiably when Rogue strolled into the kitchen, interrupting the mood.

Rogue noticed Scott's battered face. "God, Scott, you look like shit."

"Unfortunately, unlike that big ape you call your boyfriend, I don't have a healing factor."

"Well, I hope you both learned your lesson yesterday and they'll be no more fighting or I'll have to kick both of your sorry asses."

"Please, anything but a pregnant woman beating me up," Scott joked.

"Well, if you two would just behave yourselves, then you'll have nothing to worry about."

"Yes, dear," Scott said contritely, winking at Kitty.

"My sonogram appointment is in an hour. Will you ready to leave in about half an hour?"

"Oh yeah, the appointment. I'll be ready. I just gotta grab a quick shower and I'm good to go." Turning to Kitty he said, "Thanks, for the omelet, it was delicious. You can cook me breakfast any morning."

"You're welcome, Scott," Kitty said, her face beaming.

He rose from the table, leaned back down and gave Kitty a quick peck on the cheek. She turned crimson when she saw Rogue staring at her with her mouth hanging open. When Scott was clear of the kitchen, Rogue wasted no time pouncing on her friend.

"Wow, what was that all about? Did I interrupt something?" she asked mischievously.

Kitty was still pink, "Nah, it was nothing. We just made breakfast together. No big deal."

"And the kiss? Was that no big deal? 'Cause it sure made you look like someone took a flamethrower to you."

"Oh, that," Kitty said as she touched her still warm cheek.

"Yeah, oh that. Do you have a crush on our Fearless Leader?"

"Rogue!"

"Well, do you?" Rogue insisted.

"Maybe just a little," Kitty answered shyly, holding her thumb and pointer finger apart slightly. "Don't be mad, Rogue," she added.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Rogue asked, a little perplexed.

"Well, I just thought with him being your baby's daddy and all…that…you know, it might be ...weird," Kitty answered.

"Scott and I are not a couple, Kitty. If he ever gets smart enough to kick Jean to the curb, you should go for it, babe."

"He did kick Jean to the curb. They broke up last night."

"NO! Really?" And then Rogue knitted her eyebrows together. "I'm sure I'll get blamed for this somehow and it'll be one more reason for Jean to hate my guts."

"Jean can't do anything to you. Don't worry about it. Besides Scott told me that the break up was long overdue. When they originally broke up in May, they should've just stayed broken up. Getting back together was a bad idea in the first place. They're just correcting that mistake, that's all. If it hadn't been the baby, it would have been something else, eventually. Some people just aren't destined for happily-ever-after."

"So, do you see yourself written into that story instead?"

"We're just friends. It's not like I'm going hop into bed with him at the first opportunity." Suddenly Kitty stopped herself. "I'm sorry, Rogue. I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, Kitty. We both know Scott and I weren't thinking too clearly that night," Rogue started and then added, "but I know I love this little baby…no matter what circumstances he was created."

"What about, Scott? How do you feel about him?"

"Honestly? Confused mostly. I think that I should feel something for him, 'cause he's the baby's daddy and all, but I know I don't love him. Not in the way I love Logan. It's such a mess. I wish everyday that Logan was the father, but he's not and we're all just gonna have to deal with the situation as best we can."

"The next one will be Logan's."

"Whoa, hold it there. Let me get through having this one first," Rogue said, laughing gently.

"What's so amusing?" Logan asked, entering the kitchen and heading for the coffee pot.

"Kitty was just talking about me having another baby after this little guy is born."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Logan said as he poured his coffee.

"Logan, my poor body needs to recuperate you know. Were you planning on ravishing me in the delivery room? 'Cause I presume Hank would probably frown on that."

"I was reading in one of those baby books that a woman needs to wait six weeks after giving birth before resuming sexual relations. So that means by the time junior there is ten and half months he could have a brother or sister."

"The cursed side effects of having a well-informed boyfriend. I really need to start hiding those books."

"Well, I agree with Logan. I think you should give junior a little brother or sister. Instant playmate and all," Kitty said, winking conspiratorially at Logan.

"Don't even think about ganging up on me, you hear? Let me get through this experience first and then we'll talk."

"Ah, talk's overrated," Logan said, as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Rogue's lips, "I'm heading off to the gym. I'll see you when you get back from the sonogram place."

"You're taking it rather well that Scott's going with Rogue this time. I'm very impressed by your mature attitude, Logan," Kitty informed him.

"Don't be. I'm taping a photo of him to the punching bag."

Rogue just shook her head and rolled her eyes. Just then Scott came back into the kitchen.

"Gee, Scott, have an accident?" Logan asked, while trying to suppress a laugh.

"Yeah, had a run-in with the missing link," Scott retorted.

Rogue immediately sprang to her feet. "Don't even start," she warned, stepping between the two. "Scott, we don't have time for this. Let's go."

She turned to Logan and said, "If you continue to be a bad boy, you'll have to be punished later."

"Bondage?" Logan asked, quirking an eyebrow at her. "'Cause I can run into town and get us some kinky outfits I've had my eye on at…"

Rogue pressed a hand to his mouth. "Behave. We should be back soon."

"Think about those outfits," Logan shouted to Rogue's retreating back as he turned to see Kitty staring at him mortified.

"What?"

"Hey, what you two do in the privacy of your room is none of my business," Kitty said as she backed out of the room. "See ya, Logan."

He chuckled to himself, pulled a cigar out of his pocket and was just about to light up, when Storm came strolling into the kitchen.

"Logan, Oh gross! Not in the house, and especially not in the kitchen. Take that disgusting thing outside," she said, pointing to the French doors that led to the patio.

He gave a low growl, grabbed his coffee mug and muttered, "Women!" as he banished himself to the patio.

During the second sonogram, the tech explained that the during the past month the baby's nervous system has rapidly developed, the bladder was now functioning, the unique fingerprints were in place, the hearing had developed and the baby could now react to sound. The hair, eyebrows and eyelashes were also beginning to grow in and it had the capacity for basic movements such as grasping, frowning and squinting. The *picture* was so clear, that Rogue and Scott got to see the baby sucking its thumb. The tech informed them that he could clearly determine the sex and asked if they wanted to know. They both answered an enthusiastic "Yes" and the tech moved the wand so that he could show them the feature that made the baby a little boy. Scott burst into tears as he ran his fingers over the screen. A son. He was having a son. When the tech wiped the gel off of Rogue's stomach Scott leaned down and pressed a kiss to his son.

"So, now you can start working on that list of names," The tech said, interrupting the moment.

Names! It occurred to Scott and Rogue at the exact same time that they'd not discussed names and particularly whose last name the baby would have. This was about to open up a nice big juicy can of worms. On the way out of the medical center Rogue decided to broach the subject they'd both been thinking about ever since the tech's comment.

"Scott, why don't we each make a list of the names we like and compare notes? Maybe we'll have the same name on both lists, making it easy," she offered.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea. But, Rogue, what about the baby's last name? We have to discuss that sometime before it's time to fill out the birth certificate."

"I've actually given that a lot of thought lately, and I think the baby should have your last name. I know that Logan's not gonna be happy about it, but it's tradition and I'm a traditional gal."

Scott was stunned. He'd expected a prolonged argument.

"Really? You mean it?" he asked, double-checking as he unlocked the passenger door.

"Scott, don't look so shocked. I did promise you I'd try to include you more, and be cooperative. It's just a name. It's not a decision that's gonna effect world peace or anything," Rogue answered as she slid into her seat and Scott walked around to the driver's side.

"Maybe not world peace, but it's gonna have an effect on life at the mansion," he said as he got in, sat down and turned on the ignition.

"If you mean Logan, I can handle him. He'll accept it…eventually."

"He wants to exclude me from any aspects of this baby's life. If he had his way, I'd conveniently get myself killed on a mission and solve his problem."

"Scott! Logan may be a little insecure about his place in the baby's life, so that's why he's being a little possessive, but he'd never wish you harm. Jean, on the other hand, would like to see me fall off the edge of the planet."

"Jean doesn't care anymore."

"Wanna bet? Believe me, she's still plenty pissed. If looks could kill, I'd be a goner."

"Do you want me to talk to her? Tell her to leave you alone?"

"Nah, I can handle the dirty looks. Just as long as she keeps her distance, I'll be okay."

"Maybe she'll get a new boyfriend and will be too busy to harass you."

"Well, there's always hope," Rogue chuckled, "What about you? Any potential romance on the horizon?"

"Not exactly many prospects at the mansion, so Charles suggested I join the gym in town. Said it's always a good place to scope out the babes."

"The Professor actually used the word 'babes'?"

"Yeah, can you believe it? I think he's trying to be hip."

Rogue laughed softly, images of a *hip* Professor Xavier flitting through her mind.

"What about Storm? She's beautiful," Rogue inquired.

"Storm definitely qualifies for 'babe' status, but we're just friends and I just don't think of her that way. Even if I did, and we started dating, what if something went wrong? I don't need two ex-girlfriends at the mansion glaring at me, making my life a living nightmare thank-you-very-much."

"Yeah, I see your point. So, when are you gonna start going to the gym and beginning your search for a new Miss Right?"

"I'm going over there this afternoon as a matter of fact. "

"Well, good for you, Scott."

"It's been a long time since I was 'on the market'. I hope I remember all that dating etiquette stuff."

"You'll do fine," Rogue assured him, touching his arm lightly. "You're a great guy, Scott, and any woman will be lucky to 'reel you in'."

He turned to her with a big grin. "Thanks, my ego needed that boost today."

"Do we have time before you go to the gym to stop at the mall. I have a couple of books I wanna pick up at Barnes and Noble."

Scott checked his watch. "Yeah, plenty of time. My appointment with the trainer isn't until two o'clock."

"You have to have a trainer? Do they know you teach phys ed and combat training at the school?"

"Believe it or not there wasn't a place to put that on the paperwork I filled out. Anyway, I think they have to show you how to use their equipment 'cause they don't want you breaking anything, I guess. Besides maybe my trainer will be cute."

"And maybe even a girl," Rogue joked.

"Well, I may be having problems with my love life, but I'm not ready to start batting for the other team just yet."

They both broke out laughing as they pulled into the mall's parking lot.

Rogue picked up the books she wanted from Barnes and Noble, 'Pregnancy Chic: The Fashion Survival Guide', 'The Complete Book Of Yoga and Meditation For Pregnancy', 'Aromatherapy and Massage For Mother and Baby' and the two books that made Scott raise his eyebrows, 'Your Sexuality Through All Stages of Motherhood' and 'Having A Second Baby Within Three Years Of The First'.

The last two were Logan's idea Rogue explained, as Scott looked bemused.

Walking past the food court, they ran into Jubilee and Kitty who were each carrying several shopping bags.

"Is the mall going out of business and you're rushing to buy as much as you can before that happens?" Scott asked jokingly.

"This?" Jubilee asked, indicating the bags, "This is a slow day for us."

"We were just about to grab some lunch, you two wanna join us?" Kitty asked.

"Sounds good to me. I'm starving," Scott said.

"You had a big breakfast, how can you be that hungry again already?" Kitty asked.

"'Cause I'm a guy," Scott offered as the only explanation.

"Well, I better get back to the house. Logan will be digging a trench in our room with all the pacing as it is."

"I'm not that hungry right now, so why don't I take Rogue back to the mansion. Scott, you can stay and have lunch with Kitty and bring her back with you," Jubilee suggested.

Before Kitty could say anything, Scott said, "That'll work. Kitty, you wanna be my lunch date?"

"Okay," she answered quietly, glancing over at Rogue, who just gave her a small smile and a quick wink, making Kitty blush.

As Rogue and Jubilee walked away, Rogue leaned over and whispered something in Jubilee's ear. Jubilee turned to glimpse back at Kitty and gave her the thumbs up sign. Kitty glared daggers at her and was glad that Scott was too busy studying the different restaurants to notice what Jubilee had done. She then turned to Scott and gave him an adoring smile.

When Rogue got back to the mansion Logan greeted her at the door, very excited to show her what he'd purchased while she was gone.

"Look, it's called a prenatal heart listener," he said, thrusting the box at her, "It amplifies the sounds of the baby in the womb. It has a set of headphones and it even has an audio recorder to record all the sounds. Neat, huh?"

"Where did you find this?"

"Baby's R Us. And get this, they have a 'baby registry' program, where you can make a list of stuff you want and then people go in and buy it for you."

"You went to a store? Without a gun to your head?" Rogue asked baffled. She then placed the palm of her hand against his forehead, "Hmmm, you don't appear to have a fever."

"Very funny," Logan replied.

"I'm just yanking your chain. I think it's very sweet you're getting so into this whole thing."

"Ahh, please…'sweet' ain't in my vocabulary. 'Sweet' is for pansies like Scooter."

"Logan, you really should try to stop constantly picking on poor Scott. Our lives are gonna be tangled up together for a long time, we have to get along. Please promise me you'll try harder to play nice."

"Do I have to promise? You know I don't like to break my promises to you," Logan whined.

"Exactly. That's why you have to promise."

"Okay, I promise to try not to pound his poindexter ass. Well, nothing fatal at least."

"Logan, you're impossible," Rogue said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but I'm cute, so you'll forgive me," Logan said, as he gave her the crooked grin that always made her melt.

"Not to mention a fantastic lover," she added, brushing a hand over his cheek.

"Speaking of which…" Logan started to say, as he picked Rogue up, slung her over his shoulder and marched them up to their bedroom.

"What about lunch?" she giggled.

"We'll work up a good appetite," he announced playfully.


	9. Time For A New Wardrobe

_**A couple of weeks later:**_

Rogue was now four and a half months pregnant and simply unbuttoning her pants and wearing her shirts untucked, was no longer doing the trick. It was time to breakdown and buy some actual maternity clothes. Kitty went on-line to research some stores in New York and armed with the Professor's credit card, Scott's credit card and a wad of cash from Logan, the girls drove into the city and hit the stores with a vengeance. They blazed a trail through Pumpkin Maternity's new 2,000 square foot store, because as Jubilee pointed out, any store that's been featured in Vogue, Glamour and Harper's Bazaar was the place to shop and then it was off to wreak havoc at A Pea In The Pod, because that's where all the celebrities shop, don't you know? So now Rogue owned the same outfit Cindy Crawford wore on the cover of Fit Pregnancy. The store called Mom's Night Out featured what Kitty referred to as 'dress up' clothes and even featured a bridal section where Rogue pantomimed 'walking-down-the-aisle' hugely pregnant. Finally, taking a breather to let the credit cards cool off, they stopped at the Russian Tea Room for a much needed break.

"Wow, you made out like a bandit, chica. Maybe I should get one of them to knock me up," Jubilee joked, as she surveyed the numerous packages surrounding them.

"Well, the Professor does have the best credit limit," Rogue teased.

"I can just imagine it now, Jubes climbing into the old coot's wheelchair and straddling him," Kitty chuckled.

"Well, glad you can picture that – blech," Jubilee responded, mocking a shudder.

All three burst out laughing simultaneously.

"So, have you given any thought to what mutations the baby might inherit?" Kitty asked, becoming serious again.

"Hank's not sure right now. Unfortunately, there's no definitive test available yet. It could be either or even both – poor little thing. Or he could even manifest his own 'gift' totally unrelated to either of us. Anyway, we shouldn't have to worry about that for a while, and maybe by then we'll have learned how to manage our powers better."

"Both of your mutations kinda suck. No offense, Rogue," Jubilee stated.

"None taken. I'm just glad I got mine under control so I can at least touch my own baby. Hank's been doing some research in connection to Scott's, to see if there's something that can be done surgically."

"You mean there's a possibility that Scott won't have to wear the glasses and can actually see like everyone else? What does he say about all that?" Jubilee asked.

"Well, he's trying real hard not to get his hopes up, but I know he's excited."

"I wonder what color his eyes are?" Kitty murmured wistfully, her hand resting cradled in her palm.

"You really need to do something about making that fantasy of yours come true, Kitty. This mooning all the time is getting downright pathetic," Jubilee teased.

Kitty added more sugar to her ice tea. "He just thinks of me as this klutzy little kid who's a lousy driver and a semi-decent roller blade instructor. You've seen the women he's been going out with…older, glamorous types, not virginal teenagers."

"Yeah, apparently, he worked out that particular kink with our little Rogue here," Jubilee chuckled and then realized how bad that sounded, "Sorry, Rogue."

"No problem, Jubes. How's your love life by the way?" she teased right back.

"It sucks! Remember that lame ass I went out with last Friday? Well, we're parked up at Lookout Point and I'd just given him a real decent blowjob and he refuses to return the favor! Says he doesn't like the taste. So I tell him, 'What do you think I was just licking, Baskin Robbins newest flavor?' What an asshole."

"Is Scott circumcised?" Kitty inquired.

"WHAT? What the hell kinda question is that?" Rogue asked, stunned.

"Well, didn't you look at it?" Kitty continued.

"Yeah, Rogue did you get a good look at his baby-making plumbing or were the lights off?" Jubilee asked, cracking up.

"Honestly, Kitty why don't you just find out for yourself?" Rogue suggested.

"She wants to know if it's worth the effort to drop her panties," Jubilee giggled.

Rogue gestured a size with her hands, while grinning wickedly.

"Worth the effort," Jubilee announced to Kitty.

"Oh, God," Kitty groaned as she dropped her head to the table.

"If you weren't exaggerating, I think you just scared her," Jubilee told Rogue.


	10. The NonDate Date

_**One Month Later:**_

Racing each other up the long driveway after their morning roller-blade tour of the neighborhood, Scott and Kitty came sliding into the kitchen and almost collided with Jean.

"Take those damn things off in the house, you'll mar the wood floors!" Jean yelled at the giggling pair.

"Yah volt, mon commandant, ve vill obey," Scott said, giving her a 'Heil Hitler' salute, which Jean evidently didn't find amusing.

"Oh, grow up!" she snapped, "Or is that going to be impossible, now that you've apparently reverted back to your childhood?"

Kitty just stared down at her feet trying, without luck, to hide her embarrassment. Scott glanced at Kitty and noticing her mortification, felt the anger rise in him.

"Jean, just because you've forgotten how to have fun, doesn't mean you have to suck the life out of everyone else's attempts to have a good time."

"You can't bounce around here acting like a giddy teenager. You're the Leader of the X-Men, for God's sake, so you should act more dignified. I mean, really Scott, bike shorts? You're not eighteen anymore, in case you've forgotten," Jean huffed.

"No, but I'm not even thirty yet, either. Maybe when I hit my thirties, I'll be a real grown up…just like you," he snapped back, knowing how much Jean hated to be reminded she was already thirty-five.

Kitty had to cover her mouth to suppress a giggle, earning her a dark glare from the frosty redhead. Withering quickly under Jean's fierce scowl, she made a hasty exit, mumbling an excuse about needing to take a shower.

"Did you have to be such a bitch? She's just a …" Scott stopped himself.

"What were you going to say, Scott? She's just a kid? I was right about you. You have turned into a pedophile."

"We were skating around the neighborhood. There's nothing sexual about that. You have a sick mind, Jean."

"Oh, please, spare me. You're both wearing skin-tight bike shorts and you're in tight muscle shirt and she's barely covered by a bikini top. If that doesn't scream 'look at me', I don't know what does."

That comment caused Scott to stop dead in his tracks. He'd never considered the outfits they wore while skating as 'statements' before. Had he missed something? Overlooked the subliminal messages they were sending each other? No, this was Kitty – his in-line skating teacher and Driver's Ed student. Ugh, there was that word again – student. Jean's constant references about him being a pedophile were still ringing in his ears, compounded by the fact that he did find Kitty attractive. When he caught himself looking at her the way a man looks at a woman, he tried to push those thoughts away, lest he prove Jean right.

"It's not like that, Jean, and even if it were, that's none of your goddamn business, anyway," he finally managed to spit out.

"Well, just for the record, the way you two are always hanging all over each other is downright embarrassing. She obviously has a crush on you, and you shouldn't encourage it."

"First you were against Logan and Rogue being together and now this? You're like the opposite of a dating service. Can't you find a new hobby?"

"This is The Charles Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters not the set of 'Jersey Shore'. Some of you seem to have forgotten that. It's becoming more like a soap opera around here – 'Days of Our Mutant Lives'."

"Well, you certainly didn't have any complaints when we were together. So now you're no longer a contestant in Mutant High's version of the 'Dating Game', nobody can play?"

"Fine. Do whatever the hell you want, Scott. Shall I give you a roster of all the female students to make it more convenient for you to work your way through the entire school and while I'm at it, would you like it alphabetized or by age?"

"Gee, would you? I think I'd like to start with the youngest ones first. Well, those that have hit puberty anyway, 'cause I'm not really interested unless their tits have already grown in."

Scott grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and clenching it tightly in his hand, turned to leave. He was almost out of the kitchen when Jean decided to get in one final dig.

"Oh, Scott," Jean called out to him with a parting shot, "one more thing. When you fuck Kitty, be sure to wear a condom this time. Unless the plan **is** to replace the child that Logan will be playing daddy to."

Scott's only reply was to give Jean the finger.

Scott was looking decidedly down in the mouth during Kitty's afternoon driving lesson. He'd stopped at the grocery store on his way back from his late morning workout at the Salem Center Fitness Club and allowed himself to be picked up, but now he anticipated the date with dread instead of enthusiasm.

"What's the matter?" Kitty asked, concern etched on her face as she noticed the tense set of his jaw.

"I have this date tonight and I need to get out of it gracefully," he sighed woefully.

"Why?" she inquired, genuinely curious.

"Just not in the mood to do the whole 'first date' bit tonight," he sighed.

"Where'd ya meet this one?" Kitty probed, having become Scott's unofficial 'date analyst', listening patiently, while trying to hid how much it pained her to hear about him and other women.

"At the grocery store. She was behind me in the 10-items-or-less line and we both realized we each had eleven items. So she put back her copy of Cosmo and I put back my pack of Lifesavers. Anyway, we both started laughing and 'cause the lady ahead of us needed a price check on something, we got to talking and the next thing I know, we'd arranged to go to that new Italian restaurant tonight."

"Sounds like fun. You should go," Kitty said, trying to sound encouraging.

"Why, so it can end as badly as all the others? As soon as they find out the glasses aren't a fashion statement, they make some weak excuse and change their phone number. I'm so tired of the whole, polite getting-to-know-you conversations of those first dates. I've repeated my first date pleasant dialogue so much I'm actually starting to drone when I talk."

"Maybe this one will be different. You can't just give up."

"I'm not giving up completely. Just for tonight. I'm gonna call her and make some excuse," Scott said determinedly.

"Well, I don't think you should mope around here. It's not good for you, Scott."

"Okay, I won't mope. I'd still like to check out that Italian restaurant, though. It's no fun to eat alone, so why don't you go with me?"

"Okay. I guess. I love Italian. Sure, why not," Kitty replied, her heart soaring as Scott smiled broadly at her.

**Later than evening in the bathroom of Kitty and Jubilee's room ~**

"Somebody's got a hot date," Jubilee said in a sing-song voice as she watched Kitty carefully applying make-up.

"It's not even a date, and certainly not a hot date," Kitty replied defensively.

"Then what do you call it?" Jubilee challenged.

"I call it two friends going out to dinner. That's all. You're reading way too much into this…as usual."

"Yeah, then why are you wearing the good undies?" Jubilee asked, indicating the matching lilac bra and panties Kitty was wearing.

"Oh gee, you got me. I'm so totally busted. I'm planning to lure Scott off the mansion's grounds and to one of those motels up along the turnpike. You know, the ones that charge by the hour – with the themed rooms. I'm thinking of requesting the jungle room, so we can play Tarzan and Jane."

"Then shouldn't you be wearing the leopard print set then?" Jubilee asked, laughing.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Unplug the curling iron, please."

"It just seems that you're going to an awful lot of trouble for this 'non-date'."

"I bum around here all the time in shorts and t-shirts. So what, if I want to dress up a little to eat at a nice restaurant?"

"I didn't think the fancy restaurants required women to wear push-up bras."

"Jubes!"

"Kitty!" Jubilee mocked back.

"It's not like that ...no matter what you think."

"You'd be so much more convincing, if you weren't standing there in a Wonderbra."

Kitty brushed past Jubilee, went out to their bedroom and slipped on the pale lilac silk sleeveless Vera Wang dress that was lying on the bed. As she smoothed the dress down, Jubilee let out a low wolf whistle.

"Hmmm, extremely short clingy dress that shows lots of bare legs, sweet little curves and a decent amount of pushed up cleavage…noooo, you're not aiming to get someone's attention…oh, no, definitely not."

"I'm leaving now, and you and your dirty thoughts can have the room all to yourself."

Jubilee reached into the drawer of her nightstand, picked up something and tossed it at Kitty.

"Here, for your 'non-date'…just in case it accidentally turns into an actual date."

Kitty looked in horror at the condom Jubilee had thrown her.

"You're very amusing this evening."

"Thank you, I'll be here all week."

"We won't need a condom."

"Well, I know you're not on the Pill, so unless you wanna take the risk of creating a half-brother or sister for Rogue's baby."

"Jubilation Lee! Get your mind out of the gutter. I told you, it's not gonna be that kind of evening."

"Yeah, then how come you're still hanging on to the condom?"

Kitty tossed it back to Jubilee, who pitched it right back to her. "Take it, Kitty. Give me peace of mind, okay?"

With a sigh, she dropped the small foil packet into her purse. "Happy now?"

"Have fun," Jubilee called out as Kitty walked out.

Scott was standing in the foyer as Kitty came down the main staircase, trying to walk in her new Manolo Blahnik high heels that were already hurting her feet. Kitty caught her breath as she saw him standing there looking very dashing in a dark gray Armani suit.

"Wow! Looking pretty sharp," she informed him.

"Looking pretty good yourself," he replied, as he let out an appreciative whistle.

_God, she looks beautiful. Down, boy. _

Kitty stepped down onto the marble floor and did a slow twirl.

"You like?" she asked.

Scott grinned as he gave her an obvious once over sweep. Had Kitty been able to see his eyes, she would have noticed how they lingered on certain areas a tad longer than is customary when looking at just a friend. Luckily for Scott, his glasses afforded him the safety from discovery.

"Very much," he answered, offering her his arm, "Your chariot awaits, mademoiselle."

Looping her arm in his, they walked outside to the driveway where Scott politely opened the passenger door of the red Ferrari. Sliding into the driver's seat, he turned to Kitty and flashing her a bright smile, asked "Hungry?"

"Starved," she replied, her stomach actually turning too much to be able to eat, but hoping she could fake it through dinner.

At the restaurant they both ordered the Caesar salad, fettuccine alfredo and split the tiramsu for dessert. Scott told her all about his recent disastrous dating forays and Kitty listened intently, while feeling as if her guts were being shredded – slowly. If only he knew how difficult it was for her to continue smiling with a knife through her heart. The one thing that all of Scott's recent choices had in common, were that they were all women in their mid-to-late thirties. Apparently, he wouldn't think to look twice at someone her age, so Jubilee had been right with her cryptic comment about him working out that particular kink with Rogue.

Little did she realize that he was deliberately avoiding younger women just to prove Jean wrong. That he was forcing himself to divert his attentions with women who were decidedly not his type, because he was afraid to explore what he really wanted. Kitty couldn't see his eyes beneath the tinted glasses or she would've known how he stared at her, taking in every curve and line, watching how the fork slid between perfect rosebud lips or the way her nose crinkled when her ice tea needed more sugar. She didn't know that when he playfully fed her the last of the tiramsu and saw a little crumb fleck in the corner of her mouth, that he wanted to lick it off, settling instead for wiping it away with his napkin. They walked back to the car hand-in-hand, deliberately slow.

Tempted to ask her if she wanted to park at Lookout Point and then deciding that really was too 'high school' for a twenty-seven year-old man, he reluctantly pointed the car in the direction of the mansion.

They pulled back into the garage and sat there in the car, continuing to talk, both seemingly reluctant for the evening to end.

"Well, it's really late and I should be getting to bed," Kitty finally sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. I had fun tonight, Kitty, but then I always have fun when I with you."

"That's me – fun Kitty," she said with a tinge of sadness in her voice. "Well, good night, Scott." And with that she leaned over, gave him a quick peck on the lips and then sprang out of the car and bolted for the house.

Stunned for a moment by the brazen move, but definitely intrigued, Scott leapt out of the car and chased after her. Catching up with her in the main foyer, he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around.

"What was that for?" he asked, as he released her arm. Could she feel the same way about him? Did she have a crush on him like Jean said?

"The kiss? I'm sorry. It was nothing. I didn't mean anything. Forget it happened," Kitty pleaded, hoping she hadn't ruined her friendship with him, with that one stupid gesture.

"Kitty, what's happening here?"

"I'm so sorry. I just got carried away, that's all. It was starting to feel like a real date and I …"

"I think somewhere along the way, it did turn into a real date."

"But I'm not your type. You've been going out with all those women Jean's age."

"That's only because of a snide comment she made to me about being a pedophile because of what happened with Rogue," Scott admitted.

Kitty gasped and covered her mouth, "She actually said that? Oh, my God, that's awful."

"So I only dated women older than me, to prove to her she was wrong, to prove to myself that I didn't lust after what Jean considered children. I felt guilty enough over what happened with Rogue, but Jean made me feel dirty and ashamed."

"Scott, one relationship with someone younger doesn't qualify you as a dirty old man."

"Yes, but when I first realized I was attracted to you, I thought maybe she was right, so I..."

Kitty cut him off, "You're attracted to me?"

"It's part of the reason I spend so much time with you. I've just been too afraid to take it beyond friendship, all because of what Jean said. Damn her."

"So all those awful dates you've endured?"

"A cover. I kept hoping you'd take the hint every time I told you another horror story. That you'd say something coy like "Why don't we go out?" or something like that, so it wouldn't look like I was chasing after you. I was afraid to make the first move."

"You got brave enough to ask today."

"Well, that golden opportunity fell in my lap."

"I'm glad we went out tonight."

"So am I. What about the rest? Are you interested in taking this beyond friendship?"

"How do you feel about Rogue?"

"Whoa, that one came out of left field. Why did you ask that?"

"I need to know if you still have residual feelings for her."

"Okay, I'll be completely honest with you. When I went to Rogue's room the night we…when we…" Scott faltered and then continued, "I didn't just screw her. It wasn't purely lust. I did have feelings for her then."

"But how do you feel about her now? What place does she hold in your life? In your heart?"

"She's the mother of my child and I care about her, but I'm not in love with her. We'll always have a special bond because of the baby and be a part of each other's lives, but that's all."

"Good. I just needed to know I wasn't a substitute for her."

"You could never be a substitute for anyone. You're very special, Kitty – all on your own merits. So how do you feel about me? "

"Scott Summers, I've had a crush on you forever. Does that answer your question?"

Scott responded by putting one hand on her waist and pulling her toward him, while the other hand went up to the back of her head as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Stunned for a second before finally reciprocating, Kitty opened her mouth just enough to brush her tongue against his lips. He pushed his own tongue out to lick at hers before thrusting past her teeth to explore the warm moistness of her mouth. They clung to each other as the kiss deepened, his hands roaming her back and hers firmly clasped around his neck. When they finally broke for air, they were both panting and Scott pressed his face into the side of Kitty's neck, inhaling the soft scent of her perfume.

"Scott…" Kitty began to say, but he simply pressed his fingertips against her lips to quiet her.

"Shush," he whispered, as he swept her up into his arms and carried her up the staircase like Rhett Butler did with Scarlet O'Hara in Gone With The Wind. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulders as he walked them down the hall to his room. Standing outside, hesitating momentarily, he glanced down at the lithe creature in his arms and pressing a tender kiss to her soft lips asked, "Are you sure about this, Kitty? I don't want to rush you, to pressure you into doing anything you're not ready for. We can take this at whatever pace you want."

Kitty replied by cupping his face and touching her lips to his again.

"Scott, I'm positive about how I feel about you," she answered in a whisper against his lips.

Once they were inside the room, Scott set her down on the floor, tossed the jacket of his suit over a chair and reached around to unzip her lilac dress. He peeled the dress off her shoulders as he brushed them with delicate kisses. Sliding the dress down her arms, he let it puddle on the floor. Smiling appreciatively at the sexy lilac colored lingerie, he lowered both straps of the bra and dusted her collarbone with feathery kisses, working lower until his lips were on the upper curves of her breasts. Reaching behind her, he unclasped the bra, pulling it off to finally reveal the creamy ivory mounds. Cupping them gently, he alternated kissing both of them all over, moving in lazy, purposeful circles closer to the areola of each one with every press of his mouth. Finally, opening his mouth over one, he licked at it softly before pulling the nipple into his mouth and sucking it gently. Kitty threw her head back and felt her legs start to give out as she surrendered to the exquisite sensations his mouth was causing. He looped an arm around her waist to bolster her.

He released his mouth from her breast and looked down at her with lust-filled eyes that met her passion-glazed ones as he unknotted his silk tie. She undid the buttons of his crisp white shirt with shaky hands and parted the fabric, revealing the dusting of hair across his chest. Pulling the shirt out of his pants, she slid it off his shoulders and down his muscular arms. Scott then popped open the button and lowered the zipper of his dress slacks, allowing them to drop to the floor. The black briefs he was wearing barely contained his growing erection and he removed them swiftly. Kitty stared with wide eyes. Rogue wasn't exaggerating she thought happily.

Backing them up to the bed, he captured her mouth again in another searing kiss, as he deftly lowered them to the bed. Laying side-by-side they gently explored each other with seeking hands and inquisitive mouths. Kitty covered his torso with open-mouthed kisses and Scott tickled her breasts and stomach with feathery kisses. Dipping his tongue into her navel, and then kissing a trail lower, he reached the band of the silk lilac panties. Hooking his fingertips onto the edge of the soft fabric, he lowered them slowly, peeled them off and tossed them on the floor. Kissing her right inner thigh, he brushed his face lightly over her core as he switched his attention to the other thigh. Continuing to press hot kisses to the one thigh, while massaging the other with his fingertips, he eased her legs apart a little further. Eventually he touched his mouth to taste her, as she moaned softly at the contact.

Running his tongue up and down her teasingly, she lifted her hips slightly to press herself into him. He responded by licking at her clit, as she felt herself start to come apart.

"Oh, sweet Jesus," Kitty cried, as she felt the orgasm wash over her.

Scott then crawled up her body, buried his face in her neck and whispered sweet words of endearment against her throat. Kissing her passionately, he positioned himself between her legs, when they both suddenly had the same thought.

"We need a condom." They said simultaneously and then laughed softly.

Scott got off the bed to retrieve one from his wallet in his jacket pocket and Kitty fished the one out of her purse that Jubilee had insisted she take with her. They laughed as they realized they were each holding a little foil packet. He took the one from her and placed it on the nightstand.

"We'll use that one second," he said mischievously, as he tore open the wrapper of his one with his teeth and sheathed himself quickly.

"Wow, is that a promise?" Kitty said with a giggle.

"And don't worry about being quiet. It's Logan and Rogue's turn to be kept awake," Scott said, indicating the room next door.

Kitty let out a low laugh as he settled himself between her legs. Resuming their foreplay, he made sure that she was at peak arousal before attempting penetration. When he was certain she was ready, he guided himself to her entrance, lifted her hips a little and entered her slowly. He eased in a little at a time, allowing her time to adjust to him, as he plied her neck with hot kisses. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pressing the heels of her feet into his butt, urged him in deeper. Pulling out ever so slightly and then pushing back in again, he set up a slow, pleasant rhythm as she started to wriggle beneath him.

Realizing that he was already half-gone when they started, Scott held back, wanting Kitty to experience as much pleasure as possible before his own release. He continued thrusting smoothly as she writhed in his arms. They peppered each other with scorching kisses as they moved in perfect synchronization. The sensation of drowning engulfing them both as they moved together toward mutual release.

Kitty felt a heat flow through her body as if she'd flown too close to the sun, and she surrendered to the immense pleasure that rippled through her. The orgasm shattering her into a million fragments. Noticing that she'd finally peaked, Scott finally allowed himself his own release, as he exploded into her with a final thrust.

They collapsed against each other in a tangle of moist limbs, as the aftershocks rippled through them.

Gathering her to him, Scott whispered to her, "You're perfect."

Kitty snuggled in closer and sighed contently. Scott thought about all the wasted time he'd spent trying to salvage his relationship with Jean, when he could've been so much happier with Kitty all along. Then he realized that fate or destiny was sometimes all about timing. They'd needed this time to build their relationship from friendship to this point, so it would never be just because it was safe and comfortable, like it had been with Jean or the one-night stand of two people who came together for all the wrong reasons, like it had been with Rogue. This relationship with Kitty would be different. They drifted off to sleep still wrapped around each other and when they woke up the next morning, they put the second condom to good use.


	11. Busted

The Professor, Storm, Logan, Hank and Jean were sitting patiently in the Professor's office waiting for Scott to join them for the meeting. It was fifteen minutes past the scheduled start of the meeting and he'd yet to arrive.

Logan was pacing, mumbling something about having better things to do than wait for someone who was probably busy styling their hair. Hank had an on-line conference scheduled with some research scientists that couldn't be delayed and Ororo was anxious to get back out to her garden. Finally, Jean stood up and announced that she would find out what was delaying the usually prompt leader.

Without bothering to knock, and then wishing that she had, Jean entered Scott's room. The sight that greeted her was Scott and Kitty in the middle of making love. Her mouth dropped open as she saw Kitty writhing in the throws of ecstasy, while Scott thrust into her passionately. Contemplating whether to do something obvious like clear her throat – loudly, or simply leave unnoticed, the decision was made for her when Kitty turned toward her. Instead of being startled like Jean had expected, Kitty merely gave her a smile that reeked of satisfaction and then kissed Scott on the neck and informed him gently that they had company. He turned to glance toward the door, and seeing Jean standing there also remained less alarmed than Jean had anticipated.

"Do you mind?" he said calmly.

"You're late for the meeting," Jean informed him, trying to regain her composure.

"Lost track of time," he replied smugly, not bothering to disentangle himself from Kitty.

"Apparently. Everyone's waiting. So if you could climb off your latest Miss Teen USA conquest, we'd appreciate your presence in Charles' office."

And with that she turned sharply and walked out briskly, slamming the door hard.

"That went well," Kitty said.

"To hell with her. Where were we?"

"Scott, what about the meeting? Everyone's waiting."

"Yeah, and they can wait five more minutes," he said laughing, as he bent down to nibble on Kitty's neck.

"Or maybe ten," Kitty said as she surrendered to his ministrations.

Jean stormed back into the Professor's office and threw herself down into one of the chairs.

"Where's Scott? Weren't you supposed to bring him back with you?" Ororo inquired.

"He's busy," Jean replied through clenched teeth.

"He's occupied? What's more paramount than this meeting?" Hank inquired.

"Apparently riding Kitty Pryde, that's what," Jean answered bitterly.

Ororo covered her mouth in surprise, Hank looked equally shocked, and Logan merely chuckled. As Scott and Kitty had been emitting strong emotional psychic messages, the Professor was not as stunned as everyone else, so his expression remained calm and unreadable.

"So do we proceed without his presence, Charles?" Hank asked.

"Yes, Charles, how long should we wait?" Ororo added.

"Yeah, Jeannie, did he look close to finishing?" Logan questioned, unable to contain his amusement.

Jean glared daggers at Logan and snapped, "He never had much stamina, so it shouldn't be too long."

"Maybe when he was riding you he was just anxious to get off before he threw up," Logan retorted.

Suddenly a book came flying off the bookshelf, hitting Logan squarely in the back of the head.

"Asshole!" Jean screamed at him.

"Stop it – both of you," Charles demanded, "We will give him ten more minutes to present himself or we will proceed without him."

Fifteen minutes later, Scott entered the office. Logan pantomimed the 'humpahumpa' motion and gave him a thumbs up, Ororo just sunk down low into her chair, Hank pretended to find something on the ceiling fascinating and Charles simply motioned for Scott to sit down. Jean shot Scott a look that was an attempt to drill holes right through him, but he just ignored her and sat down.

"Good, now that we are all finally here, let us begin," The Professor said calmly.

"Yeah, Chuck, what's so all-fire important that you gotta drag us out of our beds?" Logan asked, giving Scott a conspiratorial wink.

Ignoring Logan's attempts to goad Scott, the Professor continued.

"As you are aware, Magneto has escaped from prison and is believed to be either somewhere in Europe or possibly even Rio de Janeiro, Brazil."

"That's quite a vast difference," Ororo noted.

"Yes, and as you know, he's found a way to successfully bloke Cerebro's attempts to locate him. I've also heard rumors in the mutant community that he is recruiting new members to the Brotherhood. I'm attempting to ascertain which known mutants may be aligning themselves with him."

"What about using Cerebro to locate Toad, Mystique or Sabretooth? That should lead us to Magneto," Ororo suggested.

"Erik has found a way to block Cerebro's attempts to lock onto their brainwaves, too," Charles answered.

"Sabretooth don't have brains to block, so that couldn't have been too taxing on buckethead," Logan said.

"That moron has more brains that some people I know," Jean mumbled under her breath.

"Jean!" Charles warned.

"So, Professor, do you believe that Mr. Lehnsherr is an immediate threat once more?" Hank inquired.

"Yes, I believe that Erik is mobilizing a team for detrimental purposes. What, I have no idea at this time," he admitted.

"So, we just wait for him to strike? If we were a hockey team, we wouldn't just stand around on the ice with our thumbs up our asses as an open invitation for the other team to pound the shit outta us, we'd be going on the offensive," Logan said.

"Yes, well crude hockey allegories aside, we need to at least find out which hole he's hiding in, then figure out what he's got up his sleeve before we can go on the so-called offensive," Jean snapped.

"Okay, your highness, what do you suggest?" Logan responded.

Ignoring the insult, Jean replied, "First we need to determine who he's recruiting and hope one of them is stupid enough to lead us to him."

"That is exactly what we need to do, Jean," Charles said – proud of his protégé.

Jean gave a triumphant grin to Logan, who mouthed the words "Fuck you." to her, which didn't go unnoticed by the Professor.

"Whatever problems everyone here seems to be experiencing, I suggest that they're resolved – immediately. We cannot function as a solid working team with all this tension. Settle it now, all of you. That is an order, by the way, not a suggestion."

Jean looked contrite and Logan simply looked pissed.

"Scott, you and I will begin researching known mutants that Erik is likely to target for recruitment. As soon as we have any information, we'll reconvene for strategy. Any questions?" He was greeted by five heads nodding in the negative. "Good. Thank you for your time this morning. That's all for now."

They all rose to leave, when the Professor motioned for Scott to stay behind.

"A word with you, Scott. In private, please."

The others filed out quickly and Scott walked over and sat down in the chair directly opposite the Professor's desk.

"I'm sure that you don't have to be psychic to know what I'm about to ask you."

"Yes, I'm dating Kitty," Scott admitted.

"Apparently, a bit more than simply dating, if Jean's announcement was true. Did you take her to bed?"

"Yes," he answered briefly.

"Another student, Scott? Do you really believe that's prudent?"

"Kitty's no longer one of my students."

"I realize that, but she is still very young, vulnerable and probably unprepared to handle the ramifications of a physical relationship. I understand that the two of you have gotten close in these past couple of months, but don't you think it was still too hasty on your part to take her to bed?"

"I know what you're thinking, Charles, that this is Rogue all over again, but I assure you it isn't. My relationship with Kitty has been building for a while now. It wasn't like we'd never spent any time together and then suddenly *boom* out of the clear blue we're in the sack. Maybe I should've officially courted her a little longer, but don't act like I raped her."

"Nobody's accusing you of forcing yourself on her. I was merely suggesting that it might appear that you took advantage of Kitty's crush on you."

"Charles, if I just wanted to get laid, I've had plenty of offers from the women I've been going out with. I didn't jump on Kitty just because I was horny and she was there and willing."

"I just want you to be considerate of her reputation, that's all."

"I'd never do anything to harm Kitty in any way, and I thought you had more faith in me than that. I thought above all else, you were my friend and I'm disappointed in your lack of trust."

Scott rose out of the chair and started to leave.

"I'm just trying to protect you. Both of you, because I care."

Scott didn't answer him. Instead, he simply walked out of the office and quietly closed the door.

When Scott reached the kitchen, he found Kitty had already started their morning ritual of making omelets. He went up behind her as she was beating the eggs, wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close and nuzzled her neck.

"How'd the meeting go?"

"Okay, I guess. Jean told everyone about us the minute she got back to the Professor's office."

"Are you okay with that?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Are you?" he replied.

"We're both adults and single. There's no need for us to go sneaking around. They would've found out sooner or later. So what?"

"I thought you'd be freaked out."

Kitty turned around in his arms and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I know you will protect me," she said softly.

He cupped her face in his hand.

"You bet I will," he said as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

Ororo walked into the kitchen and cleared her throat loudly, causing the two lovers to break apart.

"Morning, 'Ro," Kitty said sweetly.

"Good Morning, Kitty," Ororo answered, "I just came to get a bagel and cream cheese, but I can come back later."

"We're just making omelets," Kitty stated.

"Yes, of course," Ororo said, somewhat embarrassed.

Nonetheless, she got her bagel, smeared it hastily with the cream cheese and quickly made herself scarce. Noticing that Kitty looked uncomfortable, Scott tried to placate her.

"People are gonna be weird for a while. It was that way when Jean and I first got together. It's not personal."

"I know. It's not like I thought there'd be a parade in our honor or something, but I just hope that everyone can at least accept it. Even if they don't approve."

"Look how quickly things calmed down after Rogue got back. We'll be old news by the end of the week," Scott tried to reassure her.

"I'm mostly worried about Jean. I might've even replaced Rogue as number one on her shit list right now."

"I didn't leave her for you, so she has nothing to bitch about. If she gives you any grief, let me know and I'll take care of it."

"After breakfast, you wanna go back upstairs and finish what she interrupted earlier?" Kitty asked coquettishly.

"Why, Miss Pryde, you're not turning into a nymphomaniac on me, are you?"

"Why? Would you complain?" she asked with a smirk.

"Do I look like I've taken any sharp blows to the head lately?"

Kitty giggled and pulled his head down for a searing kiss.

When they broke apart, Scott said, "Oh, to hell with the omelets."

Kitty let out a squeak, as he swept her up in his arms and carried her back upstairs.


	12. Mile High Club

**Special note and thanks:** The "Mile High Club" scene was originally conceived by Edna, who has graciously allowed me to use it. I've made some revisions and enhancements to fit the X-Men scenario, but the core idea of the scene is hers. Thank you, Edna. I'm eternally grateful to you for your generosity and your talent.

After a week of intensive investigation, the Professor's numerous contacts within the mutant community yielded very little pertinent information. All they knew for certain was that Magneto had already recruited twin siblings Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, code names Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, his children by a woman named Magda. The other mutants he was hoping to enlist included Jason Wyngarde, code name Mastermind, as his name implied a master manipulator, and En Sabah Nur, code name Apocalypse, a mutant whose powers included the ability to alter his body's atomic structure, telekinetic levitation and rapid healing.

Still unaware of exactly what Magneto had planned for the diverse little group he was assembling, the Professor was informed that Mystique had recently surfaced in Paris, in disguise as a wealthy New York socialite attending the fashion shows. He surmised that she was probably there to connect with some European-based mutants that were on Magneto's wish list. There had also been some rumblings that Magneto might possibly be targeting the Eiffel Tower in some scheme to damage it, unless certain demands were met. The Professor decided to send Logan to Paris to do some reconnaissance, as with his enhanced olfactory senses, he had the best shot at recognizing the disguised shapeshifter. Needing a plausible excuse for Logan to be at fashion shows for women, the cover story was that he was a fashion photographer for Warren Worthington's New York based magazine Manhattan Mutant.

As a way to perhaps bond the two combative men, the Professor decided to send Scott along with Logan to Paris. They wanted to take Rogue and Kitty with them, but the Professor was concerned that the observe-and-report aspect of the assignment may take a dangerous turn, if Mystique was not alone as reported, and trouble ensued. Both girls promised to spend their time doing nothing more harmful than sightseeing and shopping, although Charles was sure the damage to his credit limit would be anything but harmless when those two got done working their way through the Paris boutiques. After much begging and pleading from the girls, he still wouldn't relent. Rogue then slyly suggested that it would look strange for Scott to be accompanying Logan, unless they were content to let it appear the two men were lovers. After all, why would two such handsome men be traveling together without the accompaniment of women, unless they were a couple? Logan blanched at the idea of anyone questioning his sexual preferences and wanted to change their background story immediately.

Conceding defeat against the determined foursome, Charles finally caved, with strong reminders to both men that he was holding them both responsible for the girl's safety. The new cover story was that Logan and Scott were wealthy businessmen simply taking their girlfriends to the fashion shows. This, of course, necessitated the purchase of clothing suitable for the upper crust set. Rogue finally got to buy some dress-up clothes from Mom's Night Out maternity store, while Kitty hit Vera Wang and the guys bought Hugo Boss suits. Complaining bitterly about the unfairness of not being able to go to Europe, Jubilee was placated with a mall allowance equal to what Rogue and Kitty were spending. The Professor just shook his head resignedly as the bills came in, while Jean muttered snide remarks about spoiled brats.

As the Blackbird was in the process of being refitted with some new enhancements, Warren agreed to loan the X-Men the use of his private Lear jet. The foursome left with a warning from the Professor to both men to keep close to the girls and use their time wisely. It became apparent soon enough that Logan and Scott both interpreted the command a little differently than he'd actually intended.

The jet was barely off the ground and over the Atlantic Ocean when Rogue had a naughty idea that would prove to be very entertaining for Logan.

She didn't know whether it was her hormones in high gear from the pregnancy or Logan looking extra sexy in his new clean-shaven businessman disguise, wearing a black silk long sleeved shirt (with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows) and black pants. All she knew was that she was definitely feeling very horny. A glance at the chest hairs peeking out of his unbuttoned collar made her instantly wet her panties. She leaned over the wide armrest and whispered into his ear, "I've heard about this thing called the Mile-High Club, care to join me in becoming a member?"

Logan cocked an eyebrow at her, as she gave him a long sultry look. With that, Rogue slowly stood up and with a slight sway of her hips, walked toward the private jet's bathroom. Logan could only stare at the sexy movement of her hips encased in some floral-printed soft-fabric. The firm curves made his hands itch to grab them tight and massage them till she moaned.

Scott was entertaining Kitty with stories of previous missions and Logan was attempting to pay attention, which was a major feat, as all his blood had suddenly gone down to his crotch. Knowing he had to let a few minutes pass before he could reasonably follow Rogue and bang the daylights out of her, he listened half-heartedly.

After five minutes of putting up with mission stories where Scott "Saved the day single-handedly", Logan finally gave up and excused himself. He was in too much of a hurry to get to Rogue to even bother correcting Scott, and likely instigating an argument in the process. Hoping that the angry tent forming at his crotch would go unnoticed, he briskly walked to the back of the jet.

Knocking lightly twice, the door finally opened and Logan let himself in. Rogue immediately grabbed his face and locked their mouths in a deep searing kiss. She opened her mouth and he mercilessly invaded it with his tongue. She was just as merciless in engaging his tongue with hers. His hands tightly grabbed her firm buttocks and firmly ground her hips against the hardness of his crotch, revealing to her the evidence of his excitement.

"Hmmm," Rogue moaned, responding by grinding her hips against him even harder.

Logan started pulling up her skirt, reveling at the feel of the smooth skin of her derriere exposed by the thong panties she favored. Rogue continued to hold down Logan's head, as if she couldn't get enough of his tongue in her mouth. She was completely engulfed in the sensation of having every part of his strong, muscular body against hers. While he enjoyed gripping her ass, Logan knew how much Rogue liked the sensation of his fingers inside her. Pushing aside the cotton fabric of her panties, he slipped two of his fingers into her.

"Hmmm." Was all Rogue could moan, as she continued her deep-throat kissing with him.

Logan then matched the pumping motions of his tongue with his fingers. Wanting a deeper penetration, Rogue lifted her right leg and locked it behind him. Sensing her eagerness, he pumped even harder into her and felt her getting wetter and wetter with each stroke, as her inner muscles clamped around his fingers in a tight squeeze. Sensing her impending orgasm, he latched on tighter to her mouth to swallow her screams as she finally exploded. Recovering from her orgasm, Rogue pulled back and took deep, gulping breaths.

She stood facing him, her skirt bunched up slightly, but otherwise still fully clothed. Sitting down on the closed lid of the toilet, he gruffly pulled down her skirt and panties and she eagerly stepped out of them. She now stood half naked in front of him, the tantalizing small patch of hair covering her mound, just mere inches away from his mouth. He could smell her strong arousal and just couldn't resist. Snaking out his tongue, he took one long lick of her. Rogue felt her knees buckle at the slick feel of his tongue against her hot center. She had to place her hands against the walls of the tiny bathroom just to keep her balance.

Stopping to look up at her, Logan's dick went extra hard at the wanton sight of Rogue in just her blouse, hands pressed against the walls, knees bent outward, further opening her legs and her feet still encased in their high-heeled mules. He couldn't resist and just had to reach out his fingers and play with her a little bit more, as his mouth once again continued its assault.

Rogue could only circle her hips against Logan's hand as she reveled in the feelings he created for her with his talented mouth and fingers. Biting down on her lower lip to keep from screaming out, her second orgasm washed over her more intensely than the first.

She stared into Logan's heated hazel eyes; her own eyes still glazed, and in a breathy voice said, "That was good, sugar, but I want your cock."

At that, she pulled him to a standing position, immediately unfastened his belt buckle and unzipped his slacks. Without hesitation, she pulled down his pants along with his briefs and released his engorged penis, which was hot to her touch. She licked her lips at the sight of his large dick.

Logan stepped out of the slacks pooled at his feet and sat back down on the lid of the toilet. He firmly gripped her hips and turned her around so her backside now faced him. He then held each of her inner thighs with his hands, pushed them apart just enough and slowly pushed her down onto his erection. Rogue let out a sigh, as she was finally impaled on his engorged cock.

The position granted her control of their movements. She realized that what they were doing was almost doggy-style, and oddly felt more aroused at the thought. She stretched out her toes and pushed up her legs repeatedly to create slamming motions. Logan then let his hands roam upward and pulled off her blouse to reveal braless breasts made even fuller from the pregnancy. As Rogue increased the tempo, he cupped both breasts from behind and gently massaged the soft mounds of flesh, rolling the hardened nipples between his fingers.

Rogue closed her eyes as she felt her body slowly splitting apart. She arched her back away from his chest and stretched out her hands behind her to grip the sides of his head. Slowly opening her eyes, she stole a glance of them in the mirror on the opposite wall. She couldn't believe how terribly arousing it was to see herself gasping and arching, while Logan's large hands gripped her creamy breasts from behind.

He felt her shudder and knowing her next orgasm was only seconds away, surprised her by pushing his hips upward to meet her in one final thrust. Rogue immediately felt the sensations burst through her. Before she could scream at the intense pleasure, Logan's large hand immediately went up to cover her mouth, as he exploded with his own orgasm.

Rogue's reflexes let her continue her pumping motions as the residual spasms from her orgasm finally settled. Kissing that place between her shoulders and neck, Logan held her, until he felt her finally recover and relax.

Then he whispered, "Well, baby, how did you like your first *Mile-High* experience?"

"Fabulous." Came her breathy reply.

After a few moments, they were finally able to gather the strength to put their clothes back on and walk back to their seats.

As they entered the main cabin they saw Kitty and Scott were hastily arranging their own clothes, both very flushed. Obviously, they were now certified members of the *Mile High Club*, too. As he sat down, Logan gave Scott a conspiratorial wink as Scott merely grinned in acknowledgment. Kitty slumped onto the leather couch, boneless in post-sex satiation, while Scott looked very pleased with himself. The jet landed at Charles de Gaulle Airport that evening, containing four extremely satisfied and happy people.


	13. Ooh La La Paris

The morning after they arrived in Paris, Logan and Rogue were lying in bed enjoying some post lovemaking cuddling and listening to the gentle sound of the rain as it sheeted down the windows of their luxurious suite at the Paris Four Seasons.

Logan maneuvered so that he was now lying on his side propped up on one elbow, his head supported by one hand, as he ran the fingers of his other hand caressingly along Rogue's cheek. "Damn, you're so beautiful."

"Even if I'm getting fat?" she asked jokingly.

Logan leaned down and kissed her rounded belly. "You're not fat and you know it."

"Logan, you've been so good about all this. I don't think I've ever told you how grateful I am that you chose to stick by me, when you could've taken the easy way out," she said, as she combed her fingers through his hair.

"What and miss all this?" he indicated, tracing the movements of the baby as he rolled in his mother's womb.

"What? The morning sickness, the cravings, the mood swings, the weight gain – what part would you have missed exactly?" she asked, as her hand moved to caress his cheek.

"I would've missed being with you," he answered honestly, as he leaned into her touch.

"Do you ever think about what your life would've been like, if you'd just kept driving and left me on the side of that road?"

"Sometimes."

"Are you ever sorry you stopped?"

"Never." He watched in fascination as a small limb pushed out and caused an obvious lump in her stomach.

"Even though I messed up so badly with Scott, and now we've gotta pay for it for the rest of our lives?"

"Do you consider this baby a mistake?" he asked, his fingers now touching the small lump that suddenly retreated under his touch. It never failed to amaze him, this life inside of her.

"Don't you?" she asked cautiously, shifting slightly as the baby rolled again.

"I would never consider anything that was a part of you, a mistake," he replied, as he pressed another kiss to her stomach and being rewarded with a small lump that 'punched' at him.

"But you could be with someone who didn't bring so much baggage to a relationship," Rogue said, shifting again as the baby did a somersault inside her.

"Baggage? Sweetheart, I bring enough baggage to this relationship to fill a semi. You're the one who should be looking for a better deal, not me. Do you wanna know the truth?" Logan asked, reaching up and twisting a lock of platinum around his fingers.

"What truth?" she asked, as she shifted onto her side to face him.

"I wandered for fifteen years with no greater ambition than to just make it to the next day. I didn't give a damn about anything or anyone. Then you stowaway in my trailer and my whole life gets turned upside down. I suddenly have someone I actually care about and who cares about me. Now I conduct my life to prove I'm worthy enough for you. Do you realize how amazing that is? How amazing you are? I wake up every morning and I thank whatever deity brought you into my life."

"No regrets about us?" Rogue asked, with tears brimming in the corners of her eyes.

"The only regret I have is that I wasted a year of my life looking for a past, that when it comes right down to it, doesn't matter anyway."

"What if you had a family?" Rogue asked, as she scooted closer to snuggle against him.

"If I did, they gave me up for dead a long time ago. Even if I had a family that was large enough to populate a small town, what good would do it me, if I can't even remember them? I've got no plans to do anymore searching. The past can stay right where it is – behind me. You're my future, you're the one I wanna spend all my tomorrows with."

"Oh, Logan." Was all she was able to choke out, as the tears ran hot paths down her cool ivory cheeks.

Logan gathered her to him even closer, kissed her tears away and slowly made love to her again.

Meanwhile, next door in Scott and Kitty's suite, after spending a good deal of the night engaged in passionate lovemaking, the couple were spending the beginning of their morning enjoying a romantic bubble bath for two. Scott leaned back against the edge of the large oval tub with Kitty cradled in his arms, her back snuggled up against his chest and her bottom pressed firmly against his pelvis. She tilted her head to one side, giving him access to her neck, which he lavished with tender kisses, as his hands began exploring her body below the waterline.

Kitty's hands ran up and down his forearms as his hands cupped her breasts, rolling the nipples in his fingers as they quickly formed into hard peaks. She moaned softly as one of his hands continuing massaging her breasts, while the other trailed down her body and snaked its way between her legs. Shifting slightly to spread her legs to give him better accessibility, she let out a squeak as he pushed two fingers deep into her. Continuing to lavish her neck with hot kisses, Scott began pumping his fingers in and out of her, his thumb caressing her clit. It wasn't long before Kitty arched upward as the orgasm washed over her and she cried out his name. Collapsing back against his chest, she lay there for a few minutes as her body recovered.

Kitty then twisted herself around in the water as Scott scooted up into more of a sitting position. Taking a hold of his erection, she raised herself up slightly and then lowered herself down onto him, pushing down until he was sheathed in her completely. Rotating her hips, she began a slow, sensual rhythm that soon brought them both to the edge of ecstasy. With her hands on his shoulders and his gripping her waist, she rode him harder as he thrust up into her as they moved toward final release. After a few more minutes of thrusting and writhing, Kitty peaked first, with Scott quickly following with his own shattering orgasm. She slumped against him, completely exhausted, as he enveloped her in his arms and cuddled her.


	14. An American Mutant In Paris

By late-morning the rain had stopped in time for them to squeeze in a little sightseeing before the first fashion show of the day. Strolling hand-in-hand along the Champs-Elysees toward the Arch de Triomphe, the two couples looked like any other typical young lovers enjoying the splendors of a late fall day in the City of Light. Finally stopping for lunch at a café along the Seine, the two men discussed strategy while the women perused the agenda for the Haute Couture Show – the grand finale of the fashion shows.

Rogue read out an impressive list of designers that would be represented – Karl Lagerfeld for Chanel, Donatella Versace, Valentino, John Galliano for Dior, Yves Saint Laurent and Christian Lacroix. Kitty's head was spinning. This was definitely not mall clothes they were talking about.

"Where the hell are we ever gonna wear any of that stuff, Rogue? I mean seriously, can you see us flouncing around the mansion in a Chanel suit, wearing Jimmy Choo shoes and carrying a Hermes bag? Can we say overdressed?"

"Well, we have to buy something or we'll blow our cover," Rogue explained.

"Sure, Rogue, anything for the cover story. Just hope you can convince the Professor that's the reason before he has a brain hemorrhage when he opens his charge card statement."

"It's his own fault. Letting us loose in the fashion capital of the world with a platinum American Express card was just asking for trouble," Rogue giggled.

"Think you can convince Logan he looks nice in something besides denim and flannel and get him to buy something, too?" Kitty inquired.

Rogue shot a look over at Logan, who was looking mighty fine in black dress slacks, a cream-colored turtleneck sweater and a black leather jacket, all part of his disguise.

"I think the man would look good in a burlap sack, so I'm probably the last one who could convincingly pretend I care about what he wears."

"Maybe some of Scott's style will rub off on him a little on this trip. I mean look, Logan's already copying the turtleneck thing," Kitty said, glancing over at Scott, who was impeccably tailored, as always, in dark brown slacks, a mocha-colored turtleneck sweater and a light brown raincoat.

"Yes, but if you notice, Logan hasn't stopped tugging at the neckline, either," Rogue laughed, "I think it'll be a while before Logan becomes Mr. GQ."

"So, what are you two discussing so intently?" Scott interrupted them.

"The mutant phenomenon and its impact on the world stage," Rogue said seriously.

Logan and Scott exchanged a disbelieving look.

"Duh! I'm just kidding. What do you think we were talking about? Fashion, of course."

"And its impact on us," Kitty added.

"Wonder if the blue bitch will actually be at the Herman show this afternoon," Logan said.

"Hermes, Logan, not Herman," Rogue informed him with a giggle.

"Who gives a shit?" he responded.

"Good thing you didn't go with the photographer story, if you can't tell your Hermes from your Dolche and Gabbana," Kitty said with a soft laugh.

"Dully and Garbwhoee?" Logan asked.

"Dolche and Gabbana. The Italian designers," Kitty corrected, and then noting Logan still had a blank look on his face added, "Never mind."

"Good thing he's not being asked to pronounce Christian Lacroix," Scott chuckled.

"Christian Lacrotch?" Logan asked, getting exasperated.

Rogue giggled. "Sugar, if anyone asks you who your favorite designer is, just say Prada."

"Stupid designers with their stupid names. This is exactly why I buy all my clothes at Wal-Mart," Logan mumbled.

"Ah, yes the fashion mecca for rednecks everywhere," Scott noted.

"Ya know, Scooter, it's gonna be real hard for you to sit this afternoon…. with my claw up your ass."

"Boys!" Rogue warned in her best trying-to-stern voice.

"He started it," Logan whined, pointing a finger at Scott.

"I don't care who started it. Just as long as it stops right now," Rogue warned, "And God help me, I sound just like my mamma."

Logan proceeded to light up a post meal cigar and had just taken his first satisfying drag, when Scott complained.

"I really wish you wouldn't smoke around Rogue. All that second-hand smoke isn't good for my son," he protested.

"We're outside," Logan proclaimed, gesturing to the sky.

"It's still blowing in her direction. Every time she inhales, the smoke goes right down into the womb. All the books say how dangerous it is for pregnant women to be around people who smoke."

Logan leaned over and dropped the cigar into Scott's soda.

"There you go. Happy now?" he asked.

"I wasn't done with that," Scott informed him.

"Yeah, well you are now," he retorted.

Rogue and Kitty just shook their heads and rolled their eyes at the antics.

Just then the waiter appeared with the bill. Logan took it, glanced at the total and went pale.

"525 francs…for lunch? Holy crap."

Scott just started laughing. "Logan, there are seven francs to the dollar. It's only about $75."

"That's still a lot just for lunch," he stated.

"Well, some of us aren't content with Burger King everyday," Scott replied.

"You just ate a burger for…" Logan peered at the bill, "105 francs. What the hell's the difference between that and a 99-cent Whopper?"

"Point taken," Scott relented, as he realized he'd just eaten a $15 hamburger.

Kitty looked at her watch. "Hey, guys, if we shake a leg, we still have time to go up the Eiffel Tower before the show."

Logan let out a low groan. "Mystique couldn't have surfaced somewhere boring where there were no tourist attractions."

"Oh, quit your grousing. It'll be fun," Rogue said.

"Too bad throwing myself off the top wouldn't kill me," he moaned.

"If that were a possibility, I'd give you a shove myself," Scott told him.

"Yeah, well I'd grab a hold of your pansy designer sweater and take you with me."

Rogue turned to Kitty "It's worse than having a couple of five year-olds."

"I've been a bad boy, maybe you should spank me later," Logan said mischievously, cocking his eyebrow at her.

"Logan, what am I gonna do with you?"

"I just gave you a suggestion."

Kitty tapped her watch impatiently. "The Eiffel Tower, people, let's move it."

At the Eiffel Tower the group paid their 65 francs each and took the elevators to the observation deck. Looking out over the city they were clearly able to see the white dome of the Sacre Coeur on Montmartre hill and the Bastille, which Rogue explained was the site of the start of the French Revolution, when the public overthrew it on July 14, 1789. Then she pointed out the pink Obelisk of Luxor in the Place de La Concorde, where Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette were beheaded. Logan listened patiently, trying to show enthusiasm in the things that Rogue found interesting. Realizing how difficult it was for him, she appreciated the effort. What did catch his eye was a statute on a small island in the middle of the Seine River, just to the left of where they were standing. It was a miniature version of the Statute of Liberty. He tapped Rogue on the shoulder and pointed out the copy of the famous landmark.

"Well, she may be a magnificent piece of architecture, but I don't exactly have fond memories of my last visit to the New York version."

"I'm just glad I was there that night."

"Me, too. Without you, I'd be dead."

"And without you, I wouldn't have anything worth living for. You're everything to me. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you in May when you had your breakthrough, but I promise to make it up to you."

"You already have, Logan, by being so supportive of me during this whole …situation."

"Well, thanks to you, I haven't gutted and disemboweled Scott…yet."

"I think keeping the Wolverine part of you in check could be a full-time job."

"You've tamed the savage beast by making me happy with my life. No one has ever been able to do that before."

"It's a job I love, what can I say?"

Logan sensing he had just the opening he was looking for decided to take the opportunity presented. Reaching into the inside pocket of the leather jacket, he retrieved the small box he'd acquired on a secret shopping trip earlier.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Marie. Because you do such an amazing job making me happy, I was wondering if maybe you'd be interested in having that job for the rest of your life?"

Holding out the small velvet Van Cleef & Arpels box, he continued, as he dropped to one knee.

"The dog tag you wear as my girlfriend, but I'd like you to wear this as my fiancee. Marie, will you marry me?"

With that, Logan flipped open the box to reveal a two-carat emerald cut ring set in platinum.

Rogue was too stunned to say anything, as the tears filled her eyes, so she simply launched herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I take it that means 'yes'?" Logan asked, as he wrapped his arms around her.

Rogue just nodded her head 'yes'. Taking her hand, he slipped the ring on her finger as she crushed her mouth to his. The people around them who'd witnessed the proposal burst into a round of applause. Scott and Kitty came around the corner to find Logan bending down, Rogue in his lap kissing him and people clapping.

"I guess it's too much to hope that he promised the crowd he'd do a swan dive off the top and she's kissing him goodbye," Scott said.

Logan and Rogue finally broke apart and she proudly displayed her engagement ring to Kitty and Scott. Kitty squealed and gave Rogue a hug, while Scott kissed her on the cheek and offered his congratulations.

"Not to cut this short, but we better go now, if we wanna make it to the Hermes show," Scott informed them, as he checked his watch.

At the show, the four took seats at the back so as not to be too obvious and Logan immediately began scanning the crowd of socialites, buyers, photographers and other assorted fashion show attendees. It wasn't long before he'd targeted Mystique.

"Got her," he announced.

"Where? Which one?" Scott asked.

"The Claudia Schiffer look-alike in the second row from the stage," Logan replied.

"Claudia Schiffer?" Rogue asked, surprised, "You don't know your Badgley Mischka from your Akira Isogawa, but supermodels you know?"

"It's a guy thing. I'll prove it. Hey, Scott, who are the two models on the stage right now?"

"Stephanie Seymour and Naomi Campbell," Scott answered immediately.

"See. It's a guy thing. Although, I'm sure he probably couldn't tell you the names of the shoes they're wearing," Logan said.

"Actually, they look like Ferragamo's or Manolo Blahnik's," he replied.

"The fact that you **do **know that, quite frankly scares me," Logan responded.

"Then you'd really be worried if I told you Stephanie was wearing a Bulgari necklace," Scott said.

"When we get home, I'm taking you to Wal-Mart, buying you a tool belt and making you start fixing shit around the mansion," Logan told him.

"I work on my bike. Don't act like I don't do manly things," Scott complained.

"Who the hell takes a bike apart while wearing dress slacks? You really need to lighten up and learn to relax, Scott. Try putting on a pair of jeans sometime, preferably Levi's, and not some designer ones by Herman."

"Hermes," Scott corrected, "and they don't even make jeans."

"Thank God," Logan replied.

"Excuse me," Rogue interjected, "not to interrupt this scintillating discussion, but we need to focus here. What are we gonna do about Mystique?"

"**You** aren't gonna do anything. After the show Scott's taking you and Kitty back to the hotel where it's safe. I'll follow Mystique and find out where she's holed up."

"I think I should go with you," Scott said.

"No. I wanna make sure the girls have at least one of us with them for protection at all times. Chuck would throw a fit if he thought we'd left them unguarded for even a minute. Anyway, last time she saw me I looked different, so chances are she won't recognize me, making it easier for me to follow her."

"Logan, be careful. Remember the Professor said she may not be alone," Rogue reminded him.

"I can handle the blue bitch and her little friends."

"Come on, girls, I'll take you for some patisseries," Scott said, hoping to placate them.

Rogue leaned over and gave Logan a kiss. "Don't do anything stupid."

Scott then steered both girls out of the showroom with a final nod to Logan.

In his peripheral vision, Logan caught Mystique exiting out the other side of the showroom and followed after her quickly. Staying at a comfortable distant in hopes she wouldn't realize she was being tailed, he waited a moment before exiting out of the same side door she'd just used to slip out of the building. He found himself in a narrow alley and just as he let go off the door he was slammed roughly against the brick wall.

Mystique had her hands planted firmly on his chest and did an obvious survey of him from head to foot.

"God, Wolverine, you look positively delicious," she said wickedly.

"Nice disguise yourself," Logan replied sarcastically.

"You like?" she asked, releasing him and striking a pose.

"Don't you think you went a little overboard in the tits department?" he asked, gesturing at her well-endowed figure.

"Wolvie, you didn't follow me into this alley to discuss my boobs. What do you want?"

"I wanna know what you're doing in Paris," he replied, stating the obvious.

"I'm attending the fashion shows. What does it look like? A girl has to stay up on the latest trends, don't you know?"

"You're here to attend the shows about as much as I am. Quit bullshitting me, Mystique, I'm not known for my patience," Logan warned.

Mystique just chortled. "I have no intention of telling you anything." And then added, "Unless, of course, we can come to some sort of 'understanding' and then I may be willing to toss you a morsel of information."

"Understanding? What kind of understanding?" he asked, puzzled.

Mystique stepped forward until she was right in Logan's face. He felt her breath against his face as her hand pressed lightly against his crotch.

"One that could be very pleasurable for both of us," she whispered.

Logan let out a low laugh. "So if I fuck you, then you'll tell me what I wanna know? What if I decide to beat it out of you instead?"

"You won't," Mystique replied confidently, as she ran one hand over his chest and applied more pressure to his groin with the other.

"Are you really sure about that?"

"Fuck me or fight me … you're a man. I would've thought that choice was a no-brainer."

"And what if I service you and you still won't tell me shit?" he asked.

"The worst that could happen is that you have a very pleasant afternoon. Come on, Wolverine, take the risk," Mystique challenged.

"I already have a girlfriend."

"Little Rogue? Sweetheart, you need a woman not a child. You can do things with me that you've only fantasized about doing with her. Trust me, I'm a very talented woman."

Mystique continued caressing his crotch and to Logan's dismay his body was responding to her touch. Noting the effect she was having on him, she ran her tongue along his jawline as her hands undid the belt and popped open the button of his slacks. Yanking down the zipper, she dropped to her knees in front of him.


	15. Unique Interogation Method

As Mystique started to reach into his pants, Logan grabbed her and yanked her to her feet.

"Not here. Not in an alley, like some whore," he told her.

"What did you have in mind, stud?"

"Let's go back to your hotel where we can have more privacy," Logan responded.

"Well, now that you mention it, a nice soft bed would be so much nicer than against a brick wall."

"Wait. Are you alone?"

"I can handle things without bringing a small army."

"No Sabretooth?"

"I'm traveling incognito and Victor doesn't exactly blend into a crowd."

"What about your slimy little buddy Toad?"

"Toad? Please. The first sign of any real danger and he wets his pants. I'd end up having to protect his ass. No, I'm alone – all alone."

"Okay then, let's go."

Logan followed Mystique to a limousine waiting at the end of the alley. He hesitated momentarily, debating on whether or not he could trust her not to be leading him into a trap.

"Well, I realize it's not the piece of shit camper you're used to traveling in. Hope you don't mind?"

"That thing got a bar?"

"Of course." Then stepping in close to him, she said seductively, "You don't have to get me drunk first, you know?"

"No, it's for me."

"Really, Wolverine, you act like this is gonna be unpleasant. I'm insulted."

"Gee, I didn't think that was possible. Sensitivity part of your new 'look'?"

"If you don't like the current form, I can be whoever you want me to be. I could even be Jean Grey. Didn't you have a thing for her?"

"I got over it."

"What about the other teenager with you? Kitty Pryde, I believe. Any fantasies about banging her?"

"Not lately."

"I could even be your sweet little Rogue, if you wanna pretend you're being faithful."

"Your present form will do okay for what I have in mind."

"Like it? I copied Playboy's Miss July. So glad you approve."

"Just get in the car."

"My, my, my aren't we in a hurry?"

They got into the limo where Logan immediately poured himself a scotch and swallowed it in one gulp then poured himself another. Soon the limo was pulling up in front of the Westminster Hotel on the Place Vendome. Riding up in the elevator, he tried to ignore Mystique as she pressed herself into him and ran one hand over his chest as the other caressed his butt.

They were barely in her suite, when she pulled him into a heated kiss.

"Take it easy, Mystique. It's not a race to see who can get off the quickest."

"Sorry, baby, just in a hurry to get you inside me," she moaned, "I've wanted you ever since that night on the Statute of Liberty."

"Getting three claws through the gut turns you on? Hey, whatever works."

"That wasn't very nice of you. So here's your opportunity to make it up to me. I'd much rather fuck you than fight you any day," Mystique told him as she started pushing him down onto the couch, "I'd rather make you cum than make you bleed."

"Not so fast, darlin'. Do you wanna quick fuck or do you wanna be made love to…nice and slowly?" Logan asked seductively.

"I wanna find out how that healing factor of yours affects your stamina," she replied.

"Then I hope you don't have any other plans for the next few hours," he warned her.

Mystique let out a sigh as she wrapped herself around Logan and pulled his head down to crush his mouth to hers. Swinging her up into his arms, he walked them into the bedroom of the suite. Setting her down in front of the large bed, he looked her up and down wickedly.

"Nice outfit. Take it off," he ordered.

"It's Dior by John Galliano," Mystique informed him.

"Yeah, well it's gonna be 'shredded by Wolverine' in about ten seconds."

"Too bad this is one of my favorite outfits or I'd let you do that. Sounds like fun."

"The quicker you get outta it, the quicker I'll show you something you'll really enjoy."

Mystique peeled the dress off quickly, followed by her black lace bra and finally her black thong panties, which she stuffed into his jacket pocket.

"Souvenir."

Finally she was standing naked before him.

"A little overdressed, aren't you?" she said, indicating his still clothed status.

Logan shrugged off the leather jacket, peeled the turtleneck off in one swift movement and dropped his pants. Standing there in just his briefs, he let her explore his chest with well-manicured fingertips.

"So, so beautiful," Mystique murmured, as she slid one hand lower. Reaching into the band of his briefs, she wrapped her hand around his cock.

"Good God, Wolverine, you could hurt a girl with this thing."

"Never had any complaints so far."

"Any survivors?"

"You may not be able to walk for a while when I'm done with you, but you'll survive."

Yanking the briefs down sharply, she grabbed hold of Logan and pulled him so they fell onto the bed. Burying her face in his neck, she began pressing open-mouthed kisses to the pulse points as her hands started exploring his magnificent physique. Kissing her way onto his face, she ran her tongue over his lips. When he parted them slightly she took the opportunity to sink her tongue into the warm recesses of his mouth. Taking one of his hands, she placed it on her breast while she wrapped her long legs around his muscular ones. Logan flicked his thumb over her nipple making it hardened beneath his touch. When she finally released his mouth, he kissed his way down onto her neck, licking at the delicate hollow of her throat.

"Oh, God," Mystique moaned.

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard," Logan promised.

Mystique was writhing and moaning beneath him, begging him to enter her.

"Fuck me! Fuck me hard," she begged.

Logan moved his hand up to her throat in what Mystique assumed was a caress. Instead, he closed his hand around her windpipe and squeezed, not too gently. Mystique's eyes flew open as she realized that he'd conned her.

"Tell me who you're meeting with or else I'll snap you like a twig," he growled.

Mystique struggled for a moment, and then understanding her efforts were in vain, relaxed under his powerful grip.

"I'm not telling you anything, Erik will kill me if I do," she choked out.

"He can or I can. It's your choice," Logan growled menacingly, as his grip tightened slightly, enough to leave a bruise.

"Emma Frost. I'm meeting with Emma Frost," Mystique gasped, fighting for breath. "Now let me go, you fucking savage."

Logan loosened his grip on her neck, but still kept her pinned beneath him.

"Where are you meeting her?" he asked, pining her arms above her head, both of her wrists trapped in one of his large hands.

"Stick your dick in me and then I'll tell you."

"Not gonna happen."

"Please, Wolverine. Come on."

"I'm only gonna ask you nicely one more time. Where are you meeting Emma?" Logan asked, as he started to tighten his grip on her throat again.

"At the Haute Couture Show at the end of the week," Mystique finally answered.

"Where's she staying?"

"I'm just supposed to meet her at the show. I've no way of contacting her before then. Now get off me, you're goddamn heavy," she whined.

"Gee, you weren't complaining a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, well that's when I thought you were gonna fuck me, not choke me."

"I wouldn't fuck you with Scott Summers' dick. In fact, if just the three of us were stranded together on a deserted island, I'd bend him over and do him before I'd do you."

"Asshole!" Mystique spat out.

"Oh, don't call me names, you'll hurt my feelings," Logan mocked.

"I'd like to do more than hurt your feelings, you double-crossing prick."

"You didn't honestly think I was actually gonna go slumming with you?"

"You're an idiot. You don't know what you've missed."

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be crying my eyes out and kicking myself later," Logan retorted, as he released her wrists.

Just then Mystique softened a little. "The least you could do is kiss it better," she pouted, indicating her bruised throat.

Sliding off the bed and yanking Mystique to her feet, he tossed her in the direction of her clothes.

"Get dressed," he commanded, as he reached for his own clothes.

Redressed, Logan prepared to leave. At the door to the suite, he turned to Mystique and said one final thing to the irate shapeshifter.

"By the way, Miss July wasn't a natural blonde," he informed her and with a laugh, he opened the door and was gone, leaving Mystique standing there fuming, bruised and unsatisfied.

As Logan exited the hotel, he pressed Mystique's black lace panties into the hand of the ancient old doorman.

"The hot blonde in suite 15 sent these down for you and asked me to tell you that as soon as you get a break, to go on up," Logan informed him with a wink.

"Moi, monsieur?" The doorman asked, pointing at himself.

Logan slapped him on the chest. "She's hot for you, bub."

The doorman leaned into Logan and said in a conspiratorial voice, "She did give me, how do you say – 'the eye'?"

"Go get her, tiger," Logan told him, somehow managing to suppress the urge to laugh.

Stepping onto the sidewalk, he started in the direction of his own hotel and the only woman he wanted to spend the rest of the day in bed with and every day after that.


	16. Rainy Afternoon Pleasures

Logan returned to the hotel and reported back to the Professor about Mystique's planned meeting with Emma Frost. He told them to return immediately to Westchester, that there was nothing further they could do in Paris at this point. Rogue and Kitty were dismayed that they weren't going to be able to stay long enough to catch the grand finale fashion show, while Scott said Charles and his wallet were probably greatly relieved.

Jean and Ororo were sitting in the kitchen enjoying a late night cappuccino when the two obviously deliriously happy couples returned. Ororo noticed how Jean's face tensed as she heard them approaching the kitchen. Standing up rapidly and pouring what was left of her cappuccino down the drain, Jean quickly excused herself and left the kitchen by the back stairs. Ororo was upset for her friend, but grateful that at least there wouldn't be an awkward confrontation – this time.

Rinsing out her own cup, she made a polite excuse as the foursome invaded the kitchen looking for snacks. It was obvious that Scott was ecstatically happy and while Ororo was delighted for him and Kitty, at the same time her heart broke for Jean. She'd watched as Jean slowly went to pieces inside and though she didn't approve of Jean's constant sniping at every opportunity, she understood her friend's frustration and pain. As her own love life pretty much sucked, too, Ororo decided that she and Jean both needed to do something to change that. Hopefully, if Jean met someone, she wouldn't spend so much time brooding over the success of everyone else's love life. Ororo decided she would drag Jean out to a club in Manhattan this weekend, if she had to do it at gunpoint.

A week after they'd returned from Paris, Scott surprised Kitty by making reservations at the Italian restaurant where they'd had their first 'non-date' date. He requested that she wear the same lilac Vera Wang dress she'd worn that night. At the restaurant they even ordered the same meal and were just finishing up their tiramasu, when he suddenly became very serious.

"I want to thank you for the way you're handling this whole situation with Rogue and the baby. I know it can't be easy for you."

"It's not been as hard as I thought it would be. Actually, I think we're all handling this pretty well – even Logan," Kitty replied.

"I know that things are complicated right now, but I promise that I won't let it become an insurmountable problem. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to insure continued peace and harmony in regards to the baby and Rogue's committed to doing the same."

"Well, for the record, I don't consider your son a problem."

"I'm glad to hear that. I've talked to Rogue and we both want you to be a part of Christopher's life – just as much as Logan."

"Oh, wow – you've finally chosen a name?" Kitty asked.

"Actually, it was Rogue's suggestion. Christopher Alexander – for my dad and my brother."

"I think that's very sweet, and I'd be honored to be a part of little Christopher's life."

"Well, it is kinda part of the package deal," Scott laughed.

"I think you're gonna be a great dad, Scott. This baby is lucky to have so many people who love him so much."

"Changing the subject. I know we haven't been going out very long, but I know how I feel about you. How happy you make me," Scott said, as he took her hand across the table.

"And you make me happy – so that's working out rather well," she replied.

"I know that I'm having this first baby with Rogue, but I'd really like you to be the mother of the rest of my children," Scott began, as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a small velvet box that he offered to her, "Katherine Pryde, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

With that, he flipped open the Tiffany's box to reveal a two-carat heart shaped diamond.

"You've captured my heart," he continued, "and now I'd like you to have this one."

Kitty let out a loud gasp and clutched her hand to her chest. Unable to speak, she simply nodded yes through a haze of tears. Scott stood up, came around the table, lifted her out of her chair and swung her around in his arms.

The next morning at breakfast, Kitty proudly showed off her new ring to Jubilee and Rogue, who were delighted for her and there were hugs all around.

"Scott told me you'd chosen the name Christopher Alexander for the baby. I think that was very magnanimous of you to honor his family like that, Rogue."

"Well, there's sure as hell no one in my family I'd wanna honor and I don't think Scott would've taken too kindly to Logan Junior," Rogue replied with a chuckle.

"So now that you're both getting married, you can also both work on a sibling for little Christopher," Jubilee informed them.

"See never gives up does she?" Rogue asked Kitty.

"Well, as I'm not having a baby anytime in the immediate future, I wanna be the best aunt possible. So you two need to provide me with lots of kids to spoil," Jubilee informed them.

"Kitty, as you're going to be baby Christopher's step-mommy, how'd you like to come with me to my sonogram appointment this morning?" Rogue asked.

Kitty's face lit up. "Really? Oh, wow, I'd love that."

Glancing over in Jubilee's direction, Rogue asked, "Jubes, you wanna come, too?"

"Nah. That's okay. I think just the two of you should go. It'll be a good bonding experience for you."

Rogue hugged Jubilee tightly. "Thanks, Jubes. You're a great pal."

"Uh, well actually, Nordstrom's sale starts today and I wanna be there when the doors open. Because everyone knows all the best deals are gone by lunchtime."

"Should've figured it wasn't entirely unselfish," Kitty chuckled.

"What?" Jubilee asked in mock indignation, "I was planning on buying the baby an outfit. You know how vicious all those mothers of infants are, and I didn't wanna get stuck buying some crappy onesie."

"Sure, Jubes, we believe you," Rogue said, giving Kitty an exaggerated wink.

"Well, if the MAC makeup department just happens to be on the way to the baby department…" Jubilee trailed off.

Just then Logan wandered into the kitchen in search of a second cup of coffee. Sitting down to join the girls at the table, he glanced over at Rogue's plate.

"I'm eating," Rogue said, before he could make a comment, and then picking up a small white pill next to her glass of orange juice, added, "and see, I'm just about to take my vitamin."

"What? Did I say something?" he asked innocently.

"No, but you were about to," Rogue replied, as she popped the pill into her mouth and then took a swallow of juice. She then opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out to show him the pill was gone.

Scott entered the kitchen, strolled over to the table and looked down to check what Rogue was eating.

"Hope you didn't use too much salt on those eggs," he remarked.

Rogue cast a glance in Kitty's direction. "Great, now I've got nagging in surround sound."

"We just wanna make sure you're taking care of yourself. So sue us," Logan stated.

"While I appreciate the gesture, I'm neither an idiot nor made of glass. So back off. Both of you," Rogue warned, wagging her finger at them.

Both men looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Mood swing."

"Oh, ha ha. Don't you have a Danger Room session or something?"

"Thought you didn't like it when I kicked his ass?" Logan asked.

"Excuse me? You kicked **my **ass?" Scott said, pointing at himself. "The last time we were in there, I seem to recall giving you a decent pounding. You looked pretty shitty, too, when we first staggered out of there."

"Well, if that's how you remember it, you must've taken a harder hit on the head than I thought."

"Care for a rematch?" Scott challenged.

"Anytime, Boy Scout," Logan replied.

"Logan! I'm not kissing your 'boo-boos' better this time," Rogue warned him.

"Come on, you two, quit with the machisimo. Scott, I know for a fact that you have a meeting with the Professor this morning and Logan, you promised to do the tune-up on the Explorer. So neither of you has the time to rearrange each other's faces. You'll just have to settle for one final glare at each other," Kitty informed them with a smirk.

"How about we have a nice picnic lunch when Kitty and I get back from my doctor's appointment?" Rogue asked Logan, in an effort to placate him.

"Okay," Logan said with a pout, disappointed that he wasn't going to be able to pummel Scott and get his ouchies kissed better.

"And I'll treat you to a nice massage when we get back," Kitty told Scott, as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"That'll work," Scott said with a grin.

"Okay, then. So it's settled. My appointment's at ten thirty, so we should be back home by noon."

Kitty hugged and kissed Scott goodbye as Rogue did the same with Logan.

Hank and Jean entered the kitchen in search of coffee refills just in time to witness the intimate moment between the two couples. Jean visibly stiffened at the sight. Hank noticed and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away from his touch and stomped over to the coffee maker. Pouring herself a cup, she marched out of the kitchen without saying a word to anyone.

Hank mumbled an apology, quickly poured himself a cup and retreated after Jean.

Jubilee was the first one to break the ensuing awkward silence.

"The Ice Queen's had long enough to get used to the idea. It's her fucking problem, don't let her make it yours."

"I hate to admit it, but the Attention Deficit Disorder poster child is right," Logan said.

"HEY! Watch it, you big ape," Jubilee retorted, "At least I don't have to be naked to count beyond twenty."

Later that morning, as Kitty and Rogue were returning, the gray overcast sky that had been threatening rain, finally opened up and it began to pour.

"Well, so much for our picnic," Rogue sighed, as she peered through the rain-slicked windshield.

"I have two bottles of flavored massage oil. You can have one, if you like. That way your afternoon isn't a complete loss," Kitty offered, as she turned into the driveway of the mansion.

"Flavored massage oil? Why, Miss Pryde, aren't we turning into quite the little sex kitten?" Rogue said with a laugh.

"We even bought some of that chocolate body sauce over the internet."

"KITTY!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Hey, don't knock it till you've tried it," she replied with a giggle.

"Chocolate covered Logan does sound rather tempting," Rogue admitted.

"Remind me to give you the website address. They sell all kinds of neat stuff. Like edible undies and role-playing outfits. For an extra ten bucks they Fed-Ex the stuff overnight. I bought a harem girl outfit. I was his little concubine. That went over very well, by the way."

"A harem girl? Kitty, how kinky," Rogue noted, as Kitty pulled the car into the garage.

"Well, then you'd really think it was kinky if I told you Scott bought a cop's uniform that should arrive this morning. If it does, later he's gonna *arrest* me."

"Holy crap. When the hell did you become so risqué, little miss quiet-as-a-church-mouse?" Rogue asked in feigned horror.

"I just feel so uninhibited with Scott."

"Apparently."

"You get Logan into a cop's uniform, complete with handcuffs, and try telling me you're not a very happy girl the next morning," Kitty said, as she turned off the engine.

The garage was empty, so obviously Logan had finished tuning up the Explorer, so the girls made their way into the main house where they were informed that Logan had disappeared upstairs and Scott was playing lunchroom monitor. Kitty asked one of the children to inform Scott they were back and that she was going upstairs to take a nap. Walking past the Professor's office, both girls gave a wave to him through the open door. The Professor smiled, happy that the baby situation didn't appear to be causing problems amongst the four.

Once they were upstairs, Rogue followed Kitty into her and Scott's suite, where she gave her a bottle of the flavored massage oil. Thanking her and quickly scooting next door, Rogue got quite a surprise when she opened the door to their suite. A large blanket was spread out in the center of the room complete with picnic basket. The fichus tree from the balcony was even set on one corner of the blanket. Logan came strolling out of the bathroom in just a pair of sweats.

"I thought we could still have our picnic," he said, gesturing to the blanket.

"Oh, Logan, you're just the sweetest, most romantic man," Rogue said, as she threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on him.

Taking off her coat and tossing it and her purse onto the loveseat and kicking off her shoes, she sat down on the floor and noticed what looked like an odd-looking picture frame with sand in it.

"What's this?" she inquired, picking it up and examining it.

"I borrowed an ant farm from the Science Lab. You can't have a picnic without ants," Logan said, as he settled down beside her.

Rogue burst out laughing. Logan grinned, scooted over closer, gathered her in his arms and kissed her passionately. For the next fifteen minutes they forgot all about eating, as they made out with abandon. Smooching was almost as erotic as actual intercourse, the way their emotions combined, as they shut out the world and concentrated only on one another. An atomic explosion could've leveled the mansion around them and they would've failed to notice, as they lay entwined, sipping at each other sensuously. And yet in the end, all it took was only a small growl from Rogue's stomach to interrupt the ardent make-out session.

"Guess little Christopher's trying to tell us something," she giggled.

Pressing a kiss to her tummy, Logan said, "Okay, little guy, we get the hint."

A small limb poked out, making Rogue chuckle. "Well, I guess it's true, they can respond to sound."

"Yeah, I suppose I'll have to be careful what I say about Scott. Wouldn't want the kid coming out with a pre-formed opinion about Mr. Pole-Up-the-Ass. Whoops!"

"Logan!" Rogue admonished, trying to suppress a smile. She knew the two men would never be best buddies. That a tentative truce was the best she could hope for.

"Sorry. He's just such an easy target."

"Well, try. Please. For my sake, and Christopher's."

"I'm glad he has Kitty. Kinda takes his entire focus off you."

"Were you jealous?" she asked.

"Let's just say that when he didn't have someone to keep him occupied, he might've been a potential threat to us."

"Never," Rogue said, shaking her head, "I love you, Logan. All the way down to the core of my soul. Scott never was, and never will be, a threat to you."

"And you have me. Heart, mind, body and soul, too," he declared, as he ran a hand across her cheek caressingly.

Just then another loud rumble from Rogue's stomach once again interrupted the tender moment.

"Okay. Okay. We haven't forgotten you," Logan said, reaching for the picnic basket.

He set the mostly finger food out onto plates on the blanket – pieces of cold chicken, cheese cubes, cucumber slices, carrot sticks, some ranch dressing for dipping, grapes and strawberries.

Lifting a bottle of sparkling grape juice out of the basket, he said, "It's a good thing I don't have to get you drunk in order to have my way with you."

Rogue pulled his head down to hers. "Luckily for you, your kisses are naturally intoxicating," she said, as she pressed a heated kiss to his lips.

That, of course, led to a couple more minutes of steamy kisses. When they finally broke for air, Logan said jokingly, "What's my name again?"

"Wolverine," Rogue said in a throaty, seductive voice.

He moved over her, prepared to forget all about lunch until her stomach growled again, even louder than previously.

"I see the kid has his father's impeccable sense of timing," Logan laughed, as he picked up a piece of chicken and popped it into Rogue's mouth.

Chewing the chicken, she told him, "So let's feed him quickly, so we can get back to us."

"I have an idea. We can feed the munchkin and have a little fun for us at the same time," Logan said, as he reached for another piece of chicken, but this time brushed it against Rogue's lips before pushing it into her mouth.

She realized that he meant for them to feed each other, and immediately was on-board with that plan. Picking up a piece of the cheese, she pressed it to his mouth. He parted his lips slightly and she pushed the cube in, slowly, her fingers momentarily pausing inside his mouth.

Using the excuse of being as comfortable as possible, Logan removed Rogue's top, bra and jeans – leaving her clad in only her cream-colored lace bikini panties. He removed his sweat pants, his lack of underwear leaving him completely naked. Pushing her down onto the blanket, he placed cubes of cheese in a line that started between the valley of her breasts and ran over the rounded ball of her stomach all the way to her belly button. He then proceeded to vacuum up one morsel of cheese at a time – licking at her skin as each cube was sucked into his mouth. Next, he put a smudge of ranch dressing on one of her nipples, swirled a carrot stick into the creamy substance, chewed the carrot and then cleaned the rest of the dressing off of her with his tongue. She just moaned and whimpered at the erotic sensations he was creating by using her body that way. With a piece of chicken between his teeth, he leaned down and transferred the chicken to her mouth in a kiss. She chewed the chicken, as he licked at her lips and then she fed him a piece of chicken in the same manner.

After the chicken, cheese and vegetables were eaten, they turned their attentions to the fruit. Taking a bite from one large strawberry first, Rogue then let Logan nibble at it – continuing to alternate kisses between bites, as each strawberry was eaten. Then she placed a grape into his navel and sucked it back out, swirling her tongue into the miniature crevice in the process. Between grapes, she pressed delicate butterfly kisses all over his taut stomach. It took a while for the small bunch to be eaten that way, but Logan wasn't complaining.

They continued feeding each other in the same erotic fashion until the rest of the fruit had been consumed. Their desire increasing with every passing minute and unable to hold back any longer, Logan finally slipped off the piece of flimsy fabric that constituted the last of Rogue's clothing.

Moving into a sitting position, he pulled her into his lap and impaled her on his erection. Allowing her to set the rhythm, Logan wrapped his arms around Rogue's back as she started to rock back and forth. He leaned forward slightly and sucked a nipple into his mouth, as she pressed her bottom down harder, trying to get him as far inside her as possible. Sheathed in her to the hilt, he thrust his hips up as she rotated her hips slowly; gradually increasing the rhythm the closer she got to climaxing. Logan loved the way she looked as she wriggled in his lap. How the hell could anyone look so damn innocent and so damn sexy all at the same time? He loved that sharp contradiction about her. But let's face it, he told himself, he loved everything about her – especially this baby growing inside her – biology aside. He noticed that she gave a little shudder, the sign that she was close to orgasm, and he intensified the energy of his thrusts.

"I… love… you, baby," he declared in ragged gulps, his whole body vibrating.

"Love…you, too," she replied in gasps, as the quivering sensation increased.

Finally, with a scream, Rogue went over the edge intensely, as she came apart in his embrace. One more thrust and Logan was there, too – joining her in their very own private paradise. She collapsed against him, damp and completely satiated, as he nuzzled at her neck. Dropping backward, he shifted her to his side so that she'd be more comfortable. They snuggled together, their limbs entwined, enjoying the peaceful, relaxing quietness as the rain continued to splash against the windows. Rogue let out a soft sigh as her fingers caressed the hard muscles of Logan's chest. It amazed her that he could still find her desirable. Some men had been known to start affairs when their mates were pregnant, but Logan's attraction to her had been unabated. This was especially remarkable considering his past history and that it wasn't even his child that was changing her body. His devotion to her proved how much he'd changed. She was also grateful that he loved this baby as much as if it were his biological son. Nestled into the crook of his arm, she fell asleep as he gently rubbed her belly.

Meanwhile, there was a light knock on the door of Scott and Kitty's suite. When Kitty opened it, she was delighted to discover that the cop's uniform had arrived and Scott was standing there looking very 'official' and not to mention sexy as hell.

"Katherine Pryde?" he asked, trying to sound authoritative.

"Yes. Can I help you, officer?" Kitty said, playing along.

"I'm afraid I have a warrant for your arrest, Miss Pryde," Scott continued.

"Oh my. On what grounds?" she asked, feigning horror.

"Can we discuss this inside? It's a rather personal matter."

"Of course. Please, come in," she said, stepping aside to let him enter their suite.

As she closed and locked the door, he turned to her and with a wicked grin told her, "You've been accused of being too damn cute for your own good."

Running her hand across her breasts, she replied, "Is that so?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid you'll have to come with me to the station for further questioning."

"Please, officer – I don't want to be dragged out of here like some kind of criminal. Isn't there something we can work out?" she pleaded.

"Well, it is highly unusual, but I suppose I could question you here."

"I'd really appreciate that," Kitty said, as she stepped closer to Scott and ran a hand across his chest.

"First, I have to strip search you, to make sure you don't have any concealed weapons," he informed her.

Raising her hands in a surrender gesture, she said, "Well, if you must. I suppose I can't refuse."

"Standard procedure, miss," he said, reaching for the top button of her sweater.

Undoing the pearl buttons of the plum-colored fluffy angora sweater, Scott slowly spread the soft fabric apart to reveal an almost sheer plum colored bra beneath. Saying a silent thank you for Victoria's Secret, he ran his hands over her perfect breasts as she shuddered. Continuing to massage her breasts, he leaned down and started pressing kisses to her neck, as she moaned. Scott slipped the sweater off her shoulders and let it drop onto the floor. Reaching behind her to undo the clasp, he quickly dispatched the bra to the floor, too. Kissing his way down her neck then down between her breasts, he sunk to his knees as he kissed his way lower onto her stomach.

Undoing the button on her jeans and sliding the zipper down, he lowered the denim past her hips and slid them down her smooth legs. She stepped out of them and he tossed them aside. He then turned his attention to the sheer plum-colored thong that was the last thing standing between him and heaven. Hooking his fingers into the band of the wispy material, he peeled them off slowly, savoring the anticipation. When they joined the heap on the floor, he pressed his face into her and tasted her. Kitty felt herself go weak at the knees and had to place her hands on Scott's shoulders to maintain her balance. He continued his ministrations until she cried his name, as the orgasm washed over her and her legs finally gave out. Catching her around the waist, Scott steadied her as he stood back up.

"Well, I see you're not hiding anything," he informed her, back in 'officer mode'.

Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck and pressing her naked body into his still uniform-clad one said seductively, "Why don't you show me your nightstick, officer."

Picking her up and depositing her on the bed, Scott backed up and started removing the uniform. Putting on a little 'show', he did a little bump and grind as she moaned appreciatively. Apparently, wearing his X-Men uniform wasn't the only time Scott went commando, as Kitty soon learned. She let out a small giggle as he placed the uniform neatly on a chair. Turning back toward the bed, he stalked over to her, naked and twirling the handcuffs in one hand. He crawled onto the bed, took her hands and placed them above her head. Looping the handcuffs through the wrought iron rails of the bed, Scott locked Kitty's wrists into them. He then proceeded to explore every curve with his hands, as she wriggled beneath his heated touch. Then he replaced his hands with his mouth and retraced the same path all over her firm young body with moist kisses and little licks.

"Oh, Scott," she moaned, as he teased her with his mouth.

"My beautiful, beautiful little kitty cat," Scott whispered against her throat.

Spreading her legs, he lifted her bottom and plundered her mouth as he sunk his cock into her. She wrapped her legs around him, lifting her hips to drive him in deeper. Releasing her mouth and burying his face in her neck and cupping her breasts tenderly, he began thrusting gently as she bucked beneath him.

"Oh, yes. Oh, yes," Kitty cried out as her whole body quivered.

"Love you…so much," Scott gasped, as he thrust into her with slightly more force, his cock angled just perfectly to drag across her clit with each plunge.

"Love…you…too," Kitty replied, as coherent thought became more difficult as she hurtled toward what promised to be an earth-shattering orgasm.

Now, so in tune with each other, they climaxed simultaneously, each screaming the other's name in their mutual release. Scott freed Kitty's wrists from the handcuffs and she wrapped her arms around him, as he snuggled her in close. Soon they fell into a light, post-lovemaking sleep as the rain continued sprinkling the windows.


	17. The Peaceful Bliss Is Shattered

Author's note: As this story was written in July of 2001, years before X3, I didn't copy the Golden Gate Bridge scenario from that film.

A month after the trip to Paris, the X-Men learned that the Eiffel Tower had not been the intended target of Magneto as expected. San Francisco's Golden Gate Bridge, however, was. Not certain of exactly how many allies Magneto had managed to recruit, the Professor decided to send a full contingent to the west coast. Along with Logan, Scott, Storm and Hank, the Professor also sent Bobby and John. The Professor was meeting with Emma Frost, who'd decided not to align herself with Magneto after all. Jean was to remain at the school to protect the children. As the Blackbird took off into the early morning sky, Jubilee had a strong sense of foreboding.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," she told Kitty.

"You mean like it's a trap?" Kitty asked.

"No, I've gotta bad feeling something's gonna happen to **us**," Jubilee replied.

"I hope you're wrong," Kitty said, as the Blackbird disappeared from sight, and with it their strongest line of defense.

Walking into the kitchen, Rogue caught the worried expression on Jubilee's face. Not wanting to alarm her, Jubilee tried her best to relax, but it was too late.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked, as she dished up the scrambled eggs.

"Nothing. What makes you think anything's wrong?" Jubilee replied abruptly.

"'Cause you look like someone told you Bloomingdale's just filed for bankruptcy."

"Oh, that. Just worried about the team. Ya know I always worry about them whenever they go on a mission," Jubilee said, trying to sound casual and failing miserably.

"Uh-huh. Okay," Rogue replied, not entirely convinced.

Just then Jean came into the kitchen, refilled her coffee mug and walked right back out again without saying a word.

"Is it my imagination or is she getting worse?" Jubilee inquired, as she shoveled a fork full of eggs into her mouth.

"She can barely even look at me or Rogue," Kitty answered, sprinkling salt on her own eggs.

"Well, I don't know how she can be so pissed off just 'cause we're all getting on with our lives. She has no right," Rogue stated, as she slathered her toast with orange marmalade.

"Yeah, well that may be true, but it still makes it uncomfortable to be around her. She gives me such icy glares, I swear I need a sweater," Kitty said.

"Well, she looks at me like she wishes I'd keel over dead. So if she just makes you feel chilly, consider yourself getting off lightly," Rogue informed Kitty.

"She's just pissed 'cause in all the years her and Scott were together she never got pregnant," Jubilee said, scooping some egg onto her toast.

"She's so damn frosty, her eggs are probably frozen," Kitty said with a giggle.

"Yeah, who need cryogenic's when Jean Grey's around," Rogue added with a chuckle.

Just then Jean reemerged in the kitchen, having decided she wanted some cookies to go with her coffee. Having heard the biting remarks, she actually said something this time.

"I know you call me the Ice Queen behind my back, but at least I'm not a whore who fucks one man, then proceeds to fuck another man while carrying the first one's baby. As for you, Kitty, I never bought your sweet and innocent act for a minute. Just remember, my dear, Scott's first born is going to be by another woman. You can give him a houseful of kids, but a man's first son will always be the most special. You're all getting along just so peachy right now, but wait until the little bastard is born and then see how nice you all play. I'm just waiting for the inevitable fireworks to start and then I'm gonna sit back and enjoy the show."

With that, she swept out of the kitchen with a satisfied look on her face. Jubilee jumped up, ran to the entry of the kitchen and yelled down the hall at Jean's retreating back.

"Fuck you, bitch!" Turning back to the shocked faces of Rogue and Kitty, she said, "Oh, that felt better."

"I can't believe she just said those things," Kitty said, totally shocked and horrified.

"Oh, ignore her. She's just bitter because she couldn't keep a man if she super-glued one to her bed," Jubilee shouted, just in case Jean was still within hearing range.

"Well, her not being able to get past this really worries me," Rogue stated.

"Don't be. What she gonna do to you? No matter how pissed off she is, she's not stupid enough to actually do anything," Jubilee tried to reassure her friend.

Rogue rubbed her seven-months pregnant belly and let out a long sigh. She'd feel better when their men were back, having Jean as their only source of protection was suddenly no comfort to the young mother-to-be.

The day went by agonizingly slow, but at least mercifully quiet. Jean stayed hidden in the medlab for the rest of the day, while the girls watched a Monty Python marathon on BBC America. Rogue decided to go upstairs and take a shower before dinner, which was going to be pizza from Armando's. At 6:30, the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of the food. Jubilee checked out the window and saw Tony's familiar truck in the driveway. Opening the door with a flourish, she was shocked to find Tony had been replaced by Sabretooth!

"Special delivery," Sabretooth announced with a sadistic grin, just before he grabbed a hold of Jubilee by her yellow cashmere sweater. Struggling desperately and managing to loosen herself from his grip with a rip of the sweater, she tossed a fireball at the gigantic man - pfft! Sabretooth simply laughed maniacally as the sparks ignited a small fire on his arm. Smothering the flame with a massive paw, Jubilee smelled the singed hair as she lobed another fireball at him. Pfft! This time the flame ignited his long hair and once again he extinguished the fire quickly with a look of sheer irritation on his face. He was not amused at her lame attempts at offense and grabbing her by the remains of her tattered sweater, effortlessly tossed her into the wall with a sickening thud. She was unconscious before her body slid to the floor.

Kitty was coming down the main staircase just in time to see Jubilee hit the wall. With an ear-piercing scream she turned and started retreating back up the stairs. Sabretooth bounded after her, catching up with her just as she reached the second floor. His first attempt to seize her failed as she phased right out of his grip. However, as soon as she solidified again, he tripped her, dazing her enough to throw off her equilibrium. Seizing the opportunity, he grabbed her by the throat. The gigantic man then shook her like a rag doll, causing Kitty's vision to blur. Pressing a wet sloppy kiss to her lips, he let out an evil chortle before hurling her down the stairs. She bounced a couple of times before hitting the marble floor of the foyer, landing on her head with a loud crack.

"Rogue!" She thought before the blackness overtook her.

Rogue had just rounded the corner of the hallway leading from her suite when she saw Sabretooth fling Kitty down the stairs. Letting out a terrified shriek, she turned and started to run back to her suite. Sabretooth turned in the direction of the scream and was on her in mere seconds.

Jean meanwhile had telepathically sensed the turmoil and came up into the main house to see what all the commotion was about. Finding both Jubilee and Kitty unconscious in the main foyer, she turned in the direction of Rogue's screams. Rushing up the stairs, she reached the top to see that Sabretooth had Rogue in his powerful grip. He had the terrified pregnant girl by the throat, lifted off the ground and dangling in front of him. Rogue was reluctant to use her powers against the formidable man, fearful of the effects absorbing his warped personality would have on the baby. Catching sight of Jean behind Sabretooth, she choked out a cry for help, but Jean just stood there completely immobile.

"Use your power to freeze him, Jean," Rogue pleaded.

Sabretooth turned to see if Jean was going to telekinetically attack him, but she remained perfectly still.

"Jean, for God's sake, help me!" Rogue screamed as Sabretooth's grip tightened on her windpipe.

Realizing he wasn't going to get any resistance from the redhead, Sabretooth raised his massive clawed hand and brought it down in an arc over Rogue.

A couple of hours later, the Blackbird landed in the hangar and the team emerged, tired, but unscathed. Magneto and his allies were quickly thwarted at the Golden Gate Bridge, although they did manage to elude capture once again.

John and Bobby were the first to emerge from the jet, with John noticing Jean lying on the floor by the doorway to the Ready Room. Shouting to the others who were coming out behind them, John ran to her side. Kneeling beside her, he noticed a small wound on her side, that she was clutching with a blood soaked hand. By this time Logan, Scott, Hank and Storm had reached the injured Dr. Grey.

"Tried to stop him," Jean said weakly.

"Who? Tried to stop who?" Scott asked anxiously.

"Sabretooth," she replied.

Scott went ghostly pale. "Oh my God, the girls."

Logan was already in the elevator when Scott jumped in just as the doors closed.

Hank bent down to gather Jean in his arms and carry her to the medlab. He instructed Storm to come with him to help, and for John and Bobby to follow after Logan and Scott.

The elevator doors opened on the main level of the house and Scott and Logan were both running toward the main foyer. They weren't prepared for the scene that greeted them. Jubilee was crumbled in a pile against the wall by the front door. Kitty was in a broken heap at the bottom of the stairs, a small pool of blood coagulating around her head. Not seeing Rogue, and panicking, Logan bounded up the stairs, as Scott gathered Kitty in his arms. At the top of the stairs Logan found Rogue, blood had been flung everywhere and she was lying in a large pool of it, completely still.

Downstairs, as Scott sobbed and cradled Kitty, he heard Logan let out a painful wail unlike any sound he'd ever heard before.

"CHRISTOPHER!" Scott suddenly screamed.


	18. The Aftermath

ADVICE: Kleenex will be needed for this chapter.

Gently handing the unconscious Kitty over to Bobby, Scott charged up the stairs in record time. What he found when he got to the top made his blood run cold. Logan had Rogue cradled in his arms, a blood-soaked Rogue, who didn't appear to be showing any signs of life. There was blood splattered on the walls and a large pool of it had spread from where she'd obviously gone down. Logan was openly sobbing as he rocked her back and forth in his arms. As Scott approached, he could see that Rogue's clothes were shredded and she had slash marks all over her – including her stomach.

_Oh, God, not the baby. Please dear God in heaven, not the baby. _

"Logan, we gotta get her down to the medlab," he said quietly.

Logan just nodded, but still didn't move.

"Does she have a pulse?" Scott asked, afraid of the answer.

Logan nodded in the affirmative again, still unable to find his voice.

"Thank God," Scott sighed.

Logan stood up with Rogue's battered body hanging limply in his arms and then said the scariest thing that Scott had ever heard.

"But I can't hear the baby's heartbeat."

When they went back downstairs, they discovered that Bobby and John had already taken Kitty and Jubilee down to the medlab. Walking through the doors of the medlab minutes later, they found Hank and Ororo triaging the girls. Kitty was still unconscious, but Jubilee was already starting to come around, not having taken quite as bad of a beating as Kitty. Hank quickly and efficiently stitched up Kitty's head wound. Jean was sitting in a chair holding a sterile pack to her wound, which Hank determined wasn't life threatening and therefore, could wait to be stitched up. As soon as Hank saw the two men walk in with the obviously critical Rogue, he immediately sprang into action.

Logan placed Rogue on one of the exam beds and Hank moved in to assess the damage. He futilely suggested that everyone who wasn't necessary should leave, but neither man would budge.

"Why can't I touch her and heal her?" Logan complained. He'd tried the moment he'd found her, but her skin didn't react.

"I'm afraid that Rogue has mastered control to such a degree, that her power now works in reverse. The 'switch' is always 'off' – she would have to conscientiously turn it back on. Something she's not capable of doing while unconscious. If we could rouse her, then we can get her to turn on her mutation."

"So we rouse her," Logan said. Sounded simple enough.

"Logan, she's in a coma. We'll have to remedy the damage the old-fashioned way, through surgery. Ideally, I'd prefer her to be a little bit more stable before attempting surgery, but unfortunately, time is not on our side. We must stop the hemorrhaging now, before she bleeds to death."

"What about the baby? What about my son?" Scott asked anxiously.

"I can't answer that until I can get in there and ascertain the extent of the damage. I need to have a sterile field, and so I must ask you both to depart," Hank said, indicating the door.

"I'm not leaving," Logan stated.

"Neither am I," Scott added.

"Gentlemen, this is not open for debate. You will leave and permit me to commence with the necessary life-saving measures," Hank said forcefully.

Ororo steered the two men toward the door.

"As soon as we know anything, I'll come out and tell you. Let Hank do his job. You two standing here arguing with him is just wasting precious time. So what's it gonna be?"

Both men reluctantly left the medlab, but hovered just on the other side of the doors.

Hank turned to Jean and asked if she was okay enough to help.

"I'm in no shape to stand for any length of time, so I'm afraid you'll have to count me out," she answered coolly.

Hank was both puzzled and annoyed by that answer. According to his initial examination of Jean, her wound was barely a scratch, one that would probably need only five stitches at most. She wasn't even close to being in any danger of having little more than a sore side for a couple of days. Something else was nagging at him, a thought he was desperately trying to suppress – Jean's wound looked suspiciously self-inflicted. But why?

Ororo hooked Rogue up to various monitoring machines and placed an anesthesia mask over her face. Hank began to investigate the seriousness of her injuries. He decided not to attempt to locate the baby's heartbeat through a fetal monitor, but rather just open Rogue up and determine the extent of the damage at that time. At seven months gestation, the baby could safely be delivered and have excellent prospects for survival. However, when he was finally able to retrieve Christopher from his mother's womb, he knew that wasn't going to be possible.

Hank and Ororo spent the next two hours patching Rogue back together. It required a blood transfusion and at one point paddles to her heart, but Hank pulled her through. Now he just had to inform the two men waiting on the other side of those double-doors that he'd only been partially successful in his efforts.

He walked slowly out of the medlab to find both men pacing frantically in the hallway.

"Rogue should be okay," he announced softly.

"And Christopher?" Scott asked, the naked fear clearly etched on his face as he dreaded the answer.

"I'm so sorry, Scott," Hank said quietly.

"NO!" Scott screamed.

Logan was at Hank's side, grabbing the doctor by his blue fur.

"What about if I touched him. I could touch him. That might work. It could work," Logan babbled.

"Even if by some chance, he'd inherited Rogue's mutation, it wouldn't likely have manifested itself until he was a teenager."

"But we can try. We can give it a shot," Logan snapped at Hank, not understanding why he wouldn't even make the effort.

"No, you don't understand. The baby's injuries were to his neck, he was practically decapitated – nothing would have helped. I'm sorry."

At that piece of information, Scott immediately threw up.

Kitty regained consciousness a few hours later, but had to stay overnight in the medlab so that Hank could monitor her concussion. Rogue remained in a coma for the next two days and Logan refused to leave her side. He was dozing in a chair next to her bed, when Hank nudged him to let him know that she was starting to wake up. When Rogue's eyes finally focused, the first thing she saw was Logan's concerned face peering down into hers. Still groggy, she asked him the question he'd been dreading.

"Is Christopher okay?"

The tears in his eyes gave Rogue her answer and she burst into tears.

"No, no, no!" she wailed plaintively, as Logan gathered her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

She continued sobbing for the next half hour as he just held her and rocked her gently.

"I wanna see him. I wanna hold my baby," she choked out.

"Marie, I don't think …"

"Logan, I have to hold him. Even if it's only once, please."

Hank retrieved the baby's body from the medlab's walk-in cooler and gently placed him in Rogue's outstretched arms. Knowing that she would want to see the baby, Hank had managed to repair some of the damage to his throat.

Rogue gazed down at her son. Outfitted in a tiny pale blue sleeper and wrapped in a blanket with ducks on it, the tiny infant merely looked asleep. She ran her fingers over the perfect little cheek that was ice-cold to the touch and then pressed her lips to his head.

Wrapping the blanket around him tighter, she told Logan, "He's so cold. I think he might need another blanket."

"Okay, baby, I'll go get one," he told her.

Handing her a tiny pale blue fuzzy blanket, Logan's heart broke as he watched Rogue gently swaddle the baby's body.

"That's better. That should help," she said quietly.

Just then Scott walked in on the bizarre scene. He was a little startled to see Rogue hugging and rocking the baby's body.

"Hey, Scott. Do you wanna hold him? He's a little cold, so be sure to keep him wrapped up nice and snug."

Scott walked over and carefully took the bundle from Rogue and looked down at his son as his vision became blurred from the tears that quickly formed.

"He's beautiful. I knew he would be," he told Rogue in a choked voice.

"Marie…" Logan began.

"I know, Logan. I know he's dead," Rogue said as the tears rolled down her cheeks, "I just wanted to pretend for just a few minutes."

Scott kissed his son and carefully handed him back to her. He then gestured for Logan to follow him to the other side of the medlab, out of Rogue's hearing range.

"I've started making the funeral arrangements. Christopher will be buried here on the grounds," he said.

"Is there anything I can do, Scott?" Logan asked.

"No, I think I've got everything pretty much under control. I picked out a casket and I've ordered the flowers." Then Scott thought of something. "Maybe you could go through the baby clothes Rogue had started collecting and find something for Christopher to wear. I don't think I could handle picking out what my son is buried in."

"I can do that," Logan replied.

"You should see how tiny the coffin is, Logan. No coffin should ever be that small," Scott sobbed.

Just then they heard Rogue's voice from across the medlab, singing softly.

_Once there was a way to get back homeward_  
_Once there was a way to get back home_  
_Sleep pretty darling do not cry_  
_And I will sing a lullabye_

_Golden slumbers fill your eyes_  
_Smiles awake you when you rise_  
_Sleep pretty darling do not cry_  
_And I will sing a lullabye_

_Once there was a way to get back homeward_  
_Once there was a way to get back home_  
_Sleep pretty darling do not cry_  
_And I will sing a lullabye_

Logan walked over to Rogue and took her hand as she continued singing to her son. Scott too grief-stricken, had to leave. Ororo, having witnessed the emotional scene, walked into the medlab's office, closed the door and promptly burst into tears.

Author's note: The song "Golden Slumbers" is by the Beatles and was featured in the 1978 movie "Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band", ironically, during the funeral of Strawberry Fields.


	19. How Do You Say Goodbye?

The day of Christopher's funeral it rained. Not a downpour, but merely a light sprinkling mist. Jubilee said that even God and the angels were crying. The tiny white coffin covered in white roses on the altar of the school's chapel looked surreal. Rogue sat in the front pew buffered on either side by a somber Logan and a grief-stricken Scott. Hank had given her a mild sedative to help get her through the service, so she was not hysterical, but rather in a quiet state of shock. The grief in the chapel was palpable as Father Riley conducted the emotional service. It wasn't until later as the coffin was being lowered into the ground that Rogue's emotions managed to break through the sedative. She became extremely distraught and had to be restrained by both Logan and Scott.

The only person who didn't appear despondent was Jean, who remained calm and seemingly unemotional. While everyone was offering their condolences to the grief-stricken young parents, Jean was oddly quiet. Factors that didn't go unnoticed by the Professor. Hank had informed him, that while he couldn't prove it without further investigation, he was fairly certain that Jean's minor wound had been self-inflicted – a development that was greatly troubling Charles. When Rogue was a little more stable, he wanted to question her to see what she had to say about Sabretooth's attack. Did she witness him inflict Jean's wound? He was hoping that she'd be able to relieve the nagging doubt that had been plaguing him.

With tears rolling down his cheeks from beneath the red shades, Scott asked Logan if he could have some time at the gravesite alone with Rogue, so Logan drifted back toward the house. As he glanced back at the pair, he saw Rogue collapse against Scott in heartbreaking sobs, as his own heart shattered into a million pieces. When he got back to their suite, he packed away the miniature baseball glove he'd purchased at FAO Swartz, wiping away a decidedly unmanly tear in the process and not giving a damn. Christ, he'd loved that little munchkin and he hadn't even been born yet. At least nobody had had the bad taste to make an insensitive comment about Rogue having another man's child no longer being an issue, because he really wasn't in the mood to inflict bodily harm.

Just then he noticed the photo on the dresser of him and Rogue taken just a week ago. Rogue proudly showing off her seven-months pregnant belly with him standing behind her – his hands over the top of hers, as they both cradled her stomach. She looked so happy, her face beaming, the horror of what was to happen just a few days later, unknown. Logan would give anything to be able to go back in time and not go on that stupid mission and leave the girls so utterly unprotected. He wasn't interested in the semantics of the attack. He was only concerned about revenge, for Rogue and innocent little Christopher. Sabretooth would pay – slowly and in excruciating agony when Logan got a hold of him.

Thirty minutes later Rogue returned to their suite, her eyes red and swollen from crying. Logan made her take another sedative, helped her get undressed and then put her to bed, climbing in behind her and just holding her as she cried herself to sleep. He drifted off to sleep himself visualizing ways to torture Sabretooth.

The next morning he found Rogue sitting curled up in the rocking chair that she'd purchased so that she'd have a place to sit and nurse the baby. She was quiet, but he could see the streaks down her cheeks that indicated she'd been crying.

"I wish I knew what to say or do to make it not hurt anymore," he said simply, as he knelt down in front of her.

"Just be here for me, that's all I need, Logan. Just be here," she replied, as the tears started again.

Logan stood up, lifted her out of the rocker, sat back down in it and cradled her gently in his arms. She put her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder. A couple of minutes later he felt her finally relax and then noticed she'd fallen asleep. Standing up carefully, so as not to wake her up, he carried her back over to their bed. He deposited her down gently, took the phone off the hook and climbed in beside her. He spent the next few hours just watching her sleep, grateful that she was finally getting some much needed undisturbed rest.

Logan had touched Rogue and healed her physical injuries, but the psychological ones ran far deeper. The Professor had arranged for professional counseling for both Rogue and Scott, with a specialist who dealt in miscarriage. Jean had made a nasty comment to Logan that maybe he should be concerned that Scott and Rogue's mutual grief would push them back together – after all, they'd turned to each other once before. He told her in no uncertain terms to "Fuck off and mind her own business", but her words had served their purpose by instilling in him that very fear.

The therapist was also going to speak with the other residents of the mansion, making suggestions on how to talk compassionately with Scott and Rogue without saying anything awkward. Never being terribly articulated to begin with, Logan was afraid of saying the wrong thing, so he played it safe by just offering strong and silent support. He wanted to speak with the therapist about the best time to approach Rogue about having a child with him – not to replace Christopher, of course. He didn't wish to appear callous or uncaring and realized he'd have to be careful how he broached the subject with Rogue, so that it wouldn't seem that he wanted his own child simply to wipe away the memory of Scott's. When he asked the Professor for a private session with the therapist and explained why, Charles commended him for his responsible approach to the situation. Logan told him that he'd messed up enough as far as Rogue was concerned and he was making every effort to not repeat history, by thinking before acting.

Charles was glad that there hadn't been any mutant emergencies surface, because he knew his team was in no condition to be effective. Maybe that had been Magneto's plan when he sent Sabretooth to attack defenseless women and children – to cause so much disruption that the X-Men would be ineffective while dealing with their grief. Erik had been furious that his plan to mutate the world leaders had been foiled and Rogue had been rescued, but was he that cruel to kill an innocent unborn child or had Sabretooth just got carried away? The fact that the others hadn't been injured as severely, suggested that Rogue had been the intended target. Erik claimed his fight was with humans, so turning on his fellow mutants puzzled the Professor, but then everything Erik did lately confounded him.

The therapist spoke to the mansion's residents, advising them what to say and what not to say. Then she had a private session with Logan before meeting with Rogue and Scott. The Professor also spoke with the therapist to get her opinion regarding speaking with Rogue about the night of the attack, because so far Rogue had not offered to talk about it. Kitty and Jubilee had already given their accounts, which unfortunately, gave no insight into what happened between Sabretooth and Rogue or Jean's participation. Jean maintained that she'd been working in the medlab and came upstairs after it was too late to do anything and that Sabretooth had taken a swipe at her on his way out. Some of the other residents told the Professor that the girl's screams could be heard throughout the mansion. While the medlab was far enough away from the main house, certainly Jean should've been monitoring things telepathically.

When Charles asked her why she hadn't given the girl's medical attention, Jean claimed that she heard the Blackbird land and decided to get additional help, because she'd been in no condition to do anything by herself. Hank had already informed him that the amount of blood loss suffered by Rogue indicated the attack had not just happened prior to the team's return. Jean was obviously lying. The Professor was loath to use his gift to ascertain the truth and also realized that Jean was capable of blocking his efforts, anyway. It was a negative side effect of having a talented student of his teachings.

The therapist was there when Charles finally questioned Rogue, but in her shock and grief, the young woman had blocked most of the details of that night.

The Professor was warned by the therapist about probing Rogue's mind at this point, as it would force memories to the surface that she wasn't prepared to deal with yet. So he'd reached a roadblock in his efforts to uncover the truth and was utterly frustrated. He didn't want to think he had a member of his household, especially someone who'd chosen the noble profession of healing, that was capable of such cruelty toward another living being. He knew Jean had been distressed about the events of the last seven months, but enough to allow Sabretooth to harm Rogue and her unborn child without attempting intervention? Did she hate Rogue, and by association Scott, that much? Charles was determined to get to the truth, he just hadn't figured out how yet.


	20. Hawaiian Holiday

With the despondency still hanging over the mansion like a dark cumulus cloud, Christmas passed ominously quietly. No one was in the right frame of mind to celebrate joyfully only two weeks after Christopher's funeral. They spent Christmas Day watching a marathon of season related movies and enjoying a lavish dinner prepared by Kitty, Jubilee, Rogue and Ororo. Instead of exchanging gifts, the Professor made donations in Christopher's name to several children's charities on behalf of all the mansion's residents. The gifts that had already been purchased were donated to area shelters. It was also unanimously decided to forego the annual New Year's Eve party as well.

On the last night of the year, they gathered around the rec room television, watched the crystal ball being dropped in Times Square and toasted to happier times. Then Logan took Rogue to bed and slowly made love to her until the new year was several hours old. For Scott, instead of welcoming in the new year by beginning the countdown to his son's arrival, he found himself placing flowers on his grave instead. He wanted photos of him holding his new son, but instead he had to settle for the grainy ultrasound ones. It was like a bad dream that he couldn't wake up from. At least he had Kitty, his safe harbor in this emotional storm. He was grateful for that, and told her so every night when he held her in his arms after they'd made love.

Logan was holding on tight, too, trying to be Rogue's buoy as she navigated her way through the turbulent sea of grieving. A month passed and she was still relying on the tranquilizers, spending her time in a drug-induced haze. Hank warned her that she was in imminent danger of becoming addicted. The Professor suggested to Logan that he take her away on vacation, hoping that a change of scenery would help. Warren Worthington generously offered the use of his beachfront home on the Hawaiian Island of Kauai.

Noticing that Kitty was frustrated at not being able to break Scott out of his funk either, Logan suggested the couple join them. The house had five bedrooms, so there would be plenty of room he rationalized. Kitty naughtily informed Scott they could update their membership in the Mile-High Club and that brightened his mood instantly and he agreed to go.

The necessary arrangements were made and a week later the two couples took off in Warren's jet. By the time they arrived in Kauai, Scott was in a lot better mood already, thanks to Kitty and their activities in the jet's bathroom. Unfortunately for Logan, Rogue had taken a tranquilizer right after they took off and slept the entire flight. Having a perpetually doped up fiancée was not conducive to his plans, so he intended to wean her off of them on this trip. Hank had recommended a detoxification process that involved cutting the dosage and quantity of pills taken. Logan also made an irresistible offer to Rogue, if she'd cooperate. He'd arranged for them to get married in Kauai, on the beach.

Before they left New York, Rogue had gone into the city with Jubilee and Kitty to buy a wedding dress appropriate for the tropical location. There had been a brief moment of tears as Rogue tried on various dresses, as she hadn't bought any new clothes that weren't maternity wear in so long. They'd also stopped by Tiffany's jewelers because Jubilee had ordered something for Rogue and it was ready to be picked up. When Rogue opened the small velvet box she burst into tears. Inside was a platinum angel pin with the inscription – _**Christopher.**_

As Jubilee pinned it to the left side of Rogue's shirt she said, "So you'll always have him close to your heart."

Then both she and Kitty started crying too.

Warren's beach house was magnificent with travertine marble floors and walls of glass overlooking the turquoise Pacific Ocean. Instead of just one master suite, each bedroom had its own en-suite bathroom. Logan pushed open the glass doors leading out to the balcony and surveyed the spectacular view while Rogue unpacked. The next day he planned to scout out the perfect location for their waterside nuptials. Right after they'd returned from Paris, they'd bought their wedding bands and placed them in the safe in the Professor's office. He touched the velvet boxes containing the rings that were now safely tucked into his jacket pocket.

Just then his thoughts were interrupted as he felt a small body press against his back and a pair of slim arms wrap around his torso. He turned to find Rogue wearing her favorite green silk kimono robe and a mischievous grin.

"You, sir, are definitely overdressed," she informed him, as she slid his jacket off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Gee, what did you have in mind for our first afternoon in paradise?" he asked, as she finished unbuttoning the shirt.

"Let me give you a hint," she replied, as she yanked the shirt out of his pants, pulled it off his shoulders, let it join the jacket on the floor and pressed a kiss to his chest above his heart.

"Oh, I like your hints."

"Yeah. Well, here's another one," she said, as she slid the zipper down on his pants.

"I know. You want me to take you out for ice cream," he said teasingly.

"There's something else I'd rather lick than an ice cream cone," she said playfully as his pants hit the floor.

Logan let out a moan as he instantly felt himself go hard, which was blatantly evident as he still rarely wore underwear. Rogue dropped to her knees and taking the thick shaft in her hand, licked the head.

"Hmmm, my favorite flavor," she announced, as she took him into her mouth.

A few minutes later they moved things over to the bed with Rogue now as naked as Logan. Noises from down the hall indicated that Scott and Kitty were similarly occupied, so obviously nobody was in any hurry to do any exploring of the house or its grounds.

Later that evening two disheveled but satisfied couples met up in the kitchen to raid the fridge for some post lovemaking refueling.

"Well, I know someone who won't need a tranquilizer to sleep tonight," Kitty noted as Rogue yawned.

"Who's planning on sleeping?" she said, tossing a wink in Logan's direction.

"Well, try keeping the noise down. I'm sure there are people on this island who do actually sleep," Scott joked.

"Your room ain't exactly soundproof either," Logan lobbed back.

"You could hear us?" Kitty asked, mortified.

"Oooh, I'm coming, KissyCat," Logan moaned, imitating Scott.

Kitty blushed at the mention of Scott's bedroom nickname for her – obviously they could be heard. Rogue suppressed a giggle, while Scott just flipped Logan off. Before a fight could erupt, both women pulled their men off in the direction of their respective bedrooms for a little more pleasurable activity.

If the Professor had hoped that a change of scenery would help, their location wouldn't have made much difference, as neither couple emerged from their rooms for the next 12 hours. By the time all four of them finally stumbled down to the kitchen late in the morning of the second day, the melancholy mood that had permeated the previous month had decidedly improved.

"So, Scott, wanna help me scout locations this morning for the wedding?" Logan asked, as they ate breakfast.

"You're asking me to help?" Scott replied, pointing at himself, completely stunned.

"Well, you're gonna be my best man, so yeah."

Scott placed his hand over his heart and let out a croaking sound, mocking a heart attack.

"Very funny."

"Just kidding. I'd be honored to be your best man. Thanks for asking me," he informed Logan, as he reached over and slapped him on the back.

"You didn't exactly have any competition for the role," Logan teased.

"Logan," Rogue warned, as she kicked him under the table, "Don't ruin the moment."

"Yes, dear," Logan replied in mock contrition.

"Get used to that phrase, 'cause you'll be using it a lot after the wedding," Scott joked, earning him a kick under the table from Kitty.

After breakfast, Logan and Scott went to explore the vast grounds of the house and the surrounding area, while Rogue and Kitty changed into bikinis and parked themselves on chaise loungers on the beach. Rogue looked remarkably good in a bikini considering she'd been pregnant just over a month before, but Kitty didn't compliment her for fear of ruining the mood. Nobody had been relieved that the imminent issues surrounding the baby had been solved for them, as they'd all had loved him so much.

After discussing it first with Rogue, in consideration of her feelings and getting her support, Scott had suggested to Kitty that they get married on Valentine's Day, the day Christopher would've been born. He rationalized that he would like the day to still have some happy memories and it would honor the baby. Rogue was the first to broach the subject of other children with Kitty as they lay soaking up the warm rays of the sun.

"Have you thought about when you and Scott plan to start a family?"

"I'd planned on playing step-mommy for a while, so no, I hadn't given it much thought to be honest. What about you?"

"I know Logan's afraid to broach the subject with me, for fear I'll go to pieces, but I know it's on his mind."

"So how do you feel about it?"

"Honestly? Confused mainly. I don't wanna feel like I'm replacing Christopher, but I do know I wanna have a baby with Logan. It was always the plan to have our own child – now I guess it can happen sooner than we originally thought."

"And I definitely want to have Scott's baby. Hey, maybe we'll be pregnant at the same time," Kitty said, and was pleased when Rogue smiled at her.

Just then Scott and Logan returned from their scouting mission.

"So what are you two discussing so intently?" Scott asked.

"Babies," Kitty answered.

A look of genuine concern swept across both men's faces at the mention of that word.

"Everything okay with that?" Logan asked cautiously.

"Logan, it's fine," Rogue reassured him, her eyes misting only slightly.

Noticing, Logan sat down on the end of the chaise, took her hand and pressed a kissed to the top of it.

"You sure?" he asked.

"I know you've all been walking on eggshells around me regarding the baby issue, but I'm okay. Sometimes I think it's all been a bad dream and then I look down and see he's not there anymore. I miss him so much and there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about him. About what would've been. But I also know that we all have to move on. That our lives can't stop just because his did."

"You know we're all here for you, Rogue. Always," Kitty said.

"I know. You guys have been wonderful to me … and Scott. We both appreciate your support, from the beginning and through this horrible ordeal. I think I can safely say on behalf of both of us, that we're grateful to have you in our lives."

"Nicely said, Rogue," Scott said with a catch in his throat.

"So," Rogue said, changing the subject, as she wiped away a tear that had rolled down her cheek, "you two have fun playing Magellan?"

"We did find someplace rather interesting I'd like to show you," Logan replied, holding his hand out to her.

"Right now? Well, okay. I'll just go put some clothes on," Rogue said, as she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"You're dressed just fine the way you are," he informed her with a wink.

"Okay, I guess we can go then. We'll see you two later," she told Scott and Kitty, as she wrapped a pareo around her hips.

"Take your time," Scott said mischievously.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll find something to do while you're gone," Kitty added, as she started to pull Scott toward the house.

"So where are you dragging me off to?" Rogue asked, as they walked hand in hand down the beach.

"I found a very private lagoon with a beautiful waterfall and I thought we could go for a little swim," Logan replied, as he cocked an eyebrow at her.


	21. Waterfalls & Honey

**Note: There's not much story development in this chapter ... it's just our favorite couples indulging in some loving.

Stepping off the beach and entering the lush tropical forest, they walked for a while and finally came upon the hidden lagoon. Rogue gasped at the gorgeous picture postcard sight before her. The most beautiful waterfall she'd ever seen dominated the far end of the lagoon. Curtains of water cascaded down over the rocks, spilling into a pool with water so clear she could see right to the bottom.

"Oh, Logan, it's breathtaking. Isn't it just the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" she gasped, as she twisted her hair into a knot at the nape of her neck.

"No. You are, but it's a close second," Logan replied, kissing her shoulder, as he unknotted her pareo, took it off and let if float to the ground.

He pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it aside. Rogue turned around, stepped into his open arms and they melted into a heated kiss. He then picked her up, wrapped her legs around his waist and waded into the crystal water. With her right arm slung around his neck, she ran the fingers of her left hand through his thick hair and pressed soft kisses to his cheek, as he took them into waist deep water. Kissing a path over to his mouth, they merged into another searing kiss. When they finally broke apart to catch their breath, Logan gave Rogue one of his patented mischievous grins.

"Did I mention this was a clothing-free lagoon?" he said, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Hmmm, guess we're a little overdressed then."

Logan reached up and undid the ties of her bikini top. Pulling it off, he tossed it aside, letting out a small growl at the sight of her exquisite bare breasts. Unable to resist the temptation, he cupped one and leaned down to lick the nipple, delighted as it pebbled under his tongue. Despite the cool water, he felt himself harden as he continued plying her breasts with delicate presses of his mouth. Rogue tipped her head back and with her hands gripping his shoulders, arched into him, causing her mound to come into contact with the tip of his erection. Logan shifted her in his arms and slid her down a little further until she was more in direct contact with his cock. She then moved enough to create a rubbing action, as she dragged her body over his hardness, her breasts caressing his well-defined torso. Logan leaned down to capture her succulent mouth once again, as she clung to him with her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist, while his hands moved to cup her firm bottom. He rocked her into him as they kissed each other senseless, drowning figuratively, if not literally. He swam them over to the waterfall, climbed up onto the rocks with her still in his arms and walked through one of the veils of falling water, soaking them both.

Then he deposited her onto the large flat rock just in front of the falls, laying her down gently in the process. The water hitting the rock at one end, caused drops to splash onto Rogue's prone body. Logan immediately began feathering her with kisses from lips that felt sizzling hot against her water-cooled skin. He licked at the water that was running in little rivers across her body, sucking out the drops of water that had pooled in her navel. Placing his fingertips into the band of the bikini bottom, he slowly slid it off and threw it onto a nearby rock. He lifted her foot and kissed her ankle, moving his mouth up onto her calf, then brushing over her knee and continuing to blaze a trail up to her thigh. Brushing his face over the curls at the juncture of her legs, he proceeded to kiss down the other leg, ending with a kiss to the sole of her foot.

Rogue propped herself up on her elbows, looked over at Logan sitting in front of her and fixed him with a mock angry look.

"Hey, no fair. I'm naked and you still have your shorts on."

"Well, guess I need to even things out, don't I?" Logan replied, as he lifted his hips off the rock, pulled his shorts off in one tug and tossed them over his shoulder. "Better?" he asked, as he reclined back onto the smooth surface.

Rogue looked at the evidence of Logan's arousal now on display and smiled wantonly.

"Much," she replied, as she sat up and reached out to stroke it.

As the water behind them sprayed them with a fine mist, Logan leaned back on his hands as Rogue's mouth replaced her hand in caressing the thick shaft. She ran her tongue lightly over the surface, swirling it around the head before closing her mouth around him and sucking gently. He was tempted to thrust up into her mouth, but wanting the sensation to last, he let her set the rhythm. She licked and sucked at him until he thought he'd explode. When she took him all the way into her mouth, he finally gave up his hanging-by-a-thread control and spilled himself down the back of her throat in a gush of hot liquid. Straightening up, she smacked her lips and grinned at him wickedly, as he looked back at her with glazed eyes.

"Oh damn, that felt good," he finally managed to say.

"Well, that was the general idea," she replied with a laugh.

"And now to return the favor," he told her as he slipped off the rock, back into the water and onto a ledge that was just below the surface.

Standing up, he pulled her to the edge of the rock, placed her legs over his shoulders and sunk his mouth onto her. He brushed his tongue over her, alternating between long sweeping strokes and quick tickling swipes. She wiggled against the assault, bucking against him as her orgasm neared. When he thought he'd tortured her enough, he pressed his tongue firmly against her clit, finally sending her over the edge. Then it was her turn to be lying there panting and with glazed eyes.

"Oh God, Logan," she moaned.

"How about we go for the next one together?" he asked seductively, as he climbed back onto the rock and moved over her.

Rogue reached up and dragged his head down for a kiss. "You don't have to ask me twice, sugar."

They resumed foreplay, touching and kissing each other, before he maneuvered to enter her. As their bodies joined, Logan shifted them slightly along the slick rock until they were almost directly under the falling water, creating a sensation of being in the world's largest shower. They rocked together in perfect harmony with one another as the water rained down on them. As they peaked simultaneously, Logan slid them off the rock and into the water, stepping off the ledge in front of the rock and into deeper water. They floated to the bottom of the lagoon still joined and then resurfaced, still locked together as one.

"Oh, Logan, that was amazing," Rogue said breathlessly, her legs wrapped around his waist and interlocked at the ankles.

He swam them over to a part of the lagoon where he could touch the bottom with his feet. Standing up in the waist-deep water and still buried inside of her, he began thrusting up into her. She writhed in his arms, her perfect breasts bouncing enticingly, as water droplets fell off of her nipples. Soon another orgasm ripped through each of them, leaving them both gasping for air. Finally pulling out of her, Logan walked them out of the water and gently deposited Rogue on the grassy bank, collapsing beside her. She rolled over onto her side and snuggled against him, her face nuzzling his neck. He wrapped his arms around her protectively as they entwined their legs and pressed their bodies together tightly.

"Thank you, Logan. For being so wonderful to me," she told him, as she caressed his cheek.

"Remember what I told you that night on the train?"

"That you'd take care of me."

"And I meant it," he said, brushing wet tendrils of hair off of her face, "I love you, Marie. I have ever since you sassed me in my truck that first night."

"I love you too, Logan," she replied, as she leaned in for a kiss.

They spent the rest of the afternoon alternating between making love on the bank of the lagoon and under the waterfall.

_**Meanwhile, back at the beach house:**_

Kitty took the ingredients for the salad out of the refrigerator and began assembling their lunch. Scott washed the lettuce, tore it into bite-size pieces and put the whole pile in a large glass bowl. She was busy peeling the cucumber, while he cut up the tomato.

"Diced or wedges?" he asked, referring to the tomatoes.

"Wedges or they turn to mush," she replied.

Kitty popped a slice of cucumber into Scott's mouth.

"Mmmm, good."

Once the tomatoes and cucumber had been added to the bowl, Kitty turned her attention to peeling some carrots. Scott smiled. There was something so blissful about performing simple domestic tasks together. Even though they had professional chefs at the mansion, they still cooked breakfast together every morning. It was their special time and they reveled in it – needed it.

With adoring eyes, Scott watched Kitty chopping up the carrots, dressed only in her bikini and the short pareo she'd wrapped around her as they came in from the beach. Edging in closer behind her and wrapping one arm around her waist, he reached up, brushed her hair aside and nibbled playfully on her neck. The hand splayed across her stomach started rubbing in slow, concentric circles while his other hand now ran up her smooth thigh, under the pareo, until it reached her rounded little bottom and slipped under the fabric. He massaged her sweet little ass for several minutes before sliding his hand around to the front, as his other hand traveled up from her stomach to cup her breast.

As his fingers combed through the soft hair under the bikini bottom, the fingers caressing her breast grazed the nipple through the fabric. Kitty whimpered and leaned back against his chest, her legs becoming shaky as he continued his tickling attentions. She turned her head to look up at him and he latched onto her delicate mouth with his own. His fingers in her bikini bottom moved lower and she moaned into his mouth as they sunk into her. With his other hand, he managed to undo the top of the bikini and slip it off, giving him unobstructed access to her pert breasts. Kitty's hands gripped the counter as the fingers exploring between her legs expertly found the little 'button' that guaranteed her pleasure. She pressed into him more, as she ran her hands up and down his thighs and undulated her hips, which had a caressing effect on his erection.

Soon Kitty cried out his name and bucked against him hard as the orgasm ripped through her. Removing his fingers, Scott used both hands to pull the bikini bottom off, leaving her wearing just the pareo. Picking her up, he turned around to deposit her on the countertop of the large island behind them. Sitting her on the edge, he spread her legs and placed his body between them. Kitty slid her fingers through his hair and pulled his head toward her, latching onto his mouth in a heated kiss. She then massaged his head with her hands, as his hands played lightly over her body.

Continuing to kiss ravenously, he gently lowered her down onto the cool surface of the marble countertop. As his hands moved down to unknot the pareo, he broke the kiss to look down at her so that he could see what the parted fabric revealed. The golden tanned skin displayed before him made him let out a sigh. Just then he noticed a jar of honey and it gave him a delicious idea. He popped open the flip top and squeezed a small amount of the sweet substance directly onto one of Kitty's nipples. Bending his head down, he dipped his tongue into the amber liquid and then sucked her nipple into his mouth. He repeated the same thing with the other nipple, eliciting soft whimpers from her. When he brought his mouth up to kiss her again, he still had traces of honey on his lips, which she hungrily licked off. Next, he dribbled ribbons of honey onto her stomach. He leaned down, and dragging his tongue through the sticky little rivers, licked it off with slow teasing strokes. When her tummy had been licked clean, he continued pressing kisses to it, dipping his tongue into her cute little navel, making her giggle. His mouth continued a trail of feathery kisses straight down until he reached the place his fingers had just been. He squeezed a small glob of honey onto his fingers then smeared it where he was about to put his mouth. Then Kitty took his hand and sucked the remnants of the honey from his fingers. At first Scott teased her with just the tip of his tongue, driving her crazy with desire and begging for more. Finally changing to long sweeping strokes, he brought her to climax once again.

Not giving her time to recover, he slipped out of his shorts, climbed onto the counter, spread her legs and sunk into her in one smooth thrust. She wrapped her legs around his hips and raised her own in order for him to achieve deeper penetration. He raised her arms above her head and captured both wrists in one hand, while his other hand cupped her bottom. Inundating her neck with supple kisses, he thrust into her in a steady rhythm as she writhed beneath him, moaning and whimpering. Letting go of her wrists he sunk his hands into her silky hair, as hers ran up and down his back, raking his bronzed skin with her nails. Kitty's third orgasm hit her with the intensity of being slammed by a freight train and she screamed out his name. Scott lost the fragile grip on his own control, emptied himself into her moments later and collapsed against her, completely shattered.

He slid off the island and ignoring the bowl of salad over on the other counter, he slung her over his shoulder and carried her upstairs to their suite, where they spent the rest of the afternoon making love.


	22. Bachelor Party

Author's note: The Grand Hyatt Resort & Spa mentioned in this chapter features a Presidential Suite with a nightly rate that varies between $4600 to $4800.

The next morning, Charles, Hank, Ororo and Jubilee arrived in Kauai for the wedding. Logan and Rogue went to the marriage license agency to pick up their wedding license, with Logan able to provide a last name for the legal paperwork thanks to a driver's license procured by the Professor. Rogue let out a giggle when Logan listed his parent's name as Jonathan and Martha and his place of birth as Smallville, Kansas, because the license office clerk didn't catch the Superman joke. With no waiting period required and after paying the $50 fee, the couple were handed the piece of paper that would allow them to become husband and wife. The clerk wished them nani keiki (beautiful children) to which Rogue surprised Logan by replying, mahalo (thank you.)

While the girls went shopping later that day, and Hank was on the phone with Jean checking on things back home, Charles met with Logan and Scott to update them on his efforts to locate Sabretooth, which so far had been futile. His latest news was no better, as Sabretooth appeared to be keeping a low profile. After much internal debate, Charles also shared his suspicions regarding Jean's actions the night of the attack and Hank's assessment of her wound.

"Are you saying that not only did Jean do nothing to help the girls, but she actually went as far as to injure herself to cover it up?" Scott asked, completely stunned and obviously not what he'd even suspected.

"Of course, without proof, it's merely speculation at this point," Charles answered.

"So we get proof," Logan snapped. Why did these people always overlook the obvious?

"Logan, it's not that simple. I even went so far as to unethically attempt to probe Jean's mind, but as I anticipated, she's shielding me. While that in of itself demonstrates guilt, it's not the solid proof I need."

"You people don't know how to conduct an interrogation. Maybe I should take a stab at it," Logan suggested.

"What are you gonna do, fuck the information out of her?" Scott sneered.

"I was talking about putting her on the receiving end of one of my claws to see if that would loosen her lips."

"Gentlemen, and apparently I'm using the term loosely, let's not get sidetracked. So, before this dissolves into yet another fist fight, let's get back to the subject at hand – how to deal with Jean," Charles suggested.

"If Jean's shielding you, what about attempting to find out what happened from Rogue? Couldn't you probe her memories?" Scott asked, attempting to stay calm in light of the Professor's revelations.

"Yes, I'd given that consideration, but the therapist feels that Rogue's blocking out the events of that night for a reason. If I go poking around in her memories, it will bring them from the sub-conscious level to the conscious level causing untold complications. The therapist also believes that eventually the memories will start to surface on their own, when Rogue's ready to face them. I'm sure nobody wants to force her to confront such an obviously traumatic experience before she's actually ready."

"So, if you can't dig around in either of their heads and you won't let me use prisoner-of-war interrogation tactics on Jean, what do you recommend?"

"I honestly don't know," Charles admitted.

"If Jean stood by and did nothing, then she must be made to pay," Scott said, the anger rising in him.

"Well, I say we knock her off and hide the body from the authorities," Logan suggested.

"I don't find the humor in that remark, Logan," Charles remarked.

"Who said I was kidding? Seriously, Chuck, who would miss her?" Logan replied.

"While I normally don't agree with Logan's claw-'em-first-ask-questions-later way of doing things, I'm tempted to cut the brake line on her car myself," Scott added.

"Until we have concrete proof, we can't even make accusations," Charles told them.

"I didn't think the woman I once loved was capable of doing anything that cruel. If she did, then she's just as guilty as Sabretooth and will be dealt with in the same manner."

"I certainly can't sit back and allow you to hurt Jean."

"We're not expecting you to watch, Chuck. Just let us deal with her – our way."

"What makes you think that I'd ever let you physically harm Jean?" he reiterated.

"I'd like to see you try and stop us," Scott challenged.

"Scott, this isn't the way to handle things. You've always been so levelheaded before. One of the things I've always admired about you. Please, don't lose that quality now."

"If Jean had anything to do with the end results of that night, she'll get no mercy from me. Kick me off the team if you want, but I won't allow her to get away with what she did," Scott said through clenched teeth.

"Scott, I can't believe you're standing before me talking like that."

"Yeah, well it wasn't your child that died before he had a chance to live. I know Jean turned into a raving bitch, but I didn't think she hated me so much that she let that lunatic kill my son. I wanna rip her fucking heart out and if that shocks you, tough shit," Scott snapped and stalked out of the kitchen.

"Look, I also have better things to do than sit around bumping my head against the fucking wall while you fart around, Chuck. Why don't you get back to us when you either have this so called 'concrete proof' or when you're ready to let me beat the truth out of her," Logan growled and stomped out, too.

"So, are you ready for your bachelor party tonight," Scott asked later when the two were sitting out by the pool waiting for the women to get back.

"You're really gonna throw me a bachelor party?"

"Well, I'm taking the four of us to a strip club, so yeah, it's a bachelor party."

"Four? You're actually gonna take Chuck to a strip club?"

"Sure, why not?"

Logan reached behind him to his back pocket, took out his wallet and peeled off a hundred dollar bill.

"Make sure Chuck has a real good time ... on me."

"Christ, Logan, I'm gonna have enough to do just trying to keep you out of trouble."

"Hey, Cyke, do me a favor, okay?"

"What?"

"Before we go out tonight, take the pole outta your ass and leave it here."

**Later that night:**

"Did you get the girls settled in okay over at the hotel?" Logan asked Scott.

"Yeah, they're fine. That Grand Hyatt resort sure is a beautiful place."

"It better be nice for $5000 a night," Logan replied.

"Are we ready to embark on our little adventure?" Hank asked excitedly.

"Hank, you _have _been to a strip joint before, haven't you?" Logan asked as he unlocked the car doors.

"Well, … not exactly," Hank admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, Hankster, are you in for a good time," Logan chuckled.

"Logan, I have seen women naked before."

"Yeah, but did any of 'em jiggle their 'goodies' in your face?"

"Why, Hank, I think you're actually blushing under all that blue fur," Scott remarked.

Just then the Professor wheeled up to the car. He was actually dressed in casual attire instead of his usual suit. Scott helped him into the back seat, while Logan folded the portable wheelchair and put it in the trunk.

"So, Chuck, ready to be a bad boy tonight?" Logan asked as he slid into the driver's seat and gave Scott a conspiratorial wink.

"Logan, you may be surprised to find out that I'm not quite the 'stuffed shirt' you seem to think I am," Charles responded.

"Well, okay then, Chuckie," Logan replied, "You got protection, in case you get lucky?" He added with a snort, making even Scott have to suppress a laugh.

"Just go right ahead and laugh you two. At least if you're both laughing at the same thing you're not trying to kill each other."

"I have a inclination that this evening's excursion is going to be very enlightening," Hank noted.

When they arrived at the Eye Candy Store Scott paid the cover charge and then with a smirk, admonished Hank and the Professor not to let their eyes fall out of their heads.

"Honestly, Scott …" Hank started to say, when a scantily clad blonde shimmied past him and left him standing there with his mouth hanging open.

Logan just chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, this is gonna be fun."

They seated themselves at a table next to the stage and Logan ordered the first round of drinks from a waitress wearing only a G-string and a skimpy tank top that ended just under her breasts.

"That'll be thirty-two dollars, gentleman," the comely waitress said when she returned and set their drinks down.

"Here, the first round's on me," Logan said, then tucking two twenties into the waitress's G-string told her, "Keep the change, darlin'."

"Thanks, handsome. You gentlemen need anything else, my name's Fawn."

"So, Hank, how'd you like to be her buck?" Scott leaned over and asked.

Hank just gulped his beer silently.

A succession of strippers paraded out, with the Professor ending up with one of the dancer's feather boa's wrapped around his neck, while Hank had the G-string of another's stuffed into his shirt pocket. Three of the table's four occupants were three sheets to the wind, while Logan remained frustratingly sober. Scott waved a fifty-dollar bill at one buxom blonde and she came over and gave the groom a lap dance to the tune of Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard.

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough_

I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah

When the quartet finally stumbled out of the club at one in the morning, the Professor was still wearing the boa.

Upon returning to the beach house and making sure Charles and Hank had found their way to their rooms, Scott went down to the kitchen and scooped the car keys off the counter.

"Where the hell are you going at this time of night?" Logan asked as he pulled a beer out of the fridge.

"Thought I'd go over to the hotel and be with Kitty."

"You horny little rabbit. Can't stay away from her for even one night?" Logan smirked, then seeing the big grin on Scott's face and realizing he was determined to go, added, "Look, you're in no condition to operate heavy machinery. Gimme the keys, I'll drive you over."

"Wow, you'd do that for me? Gee, Logan, you're a real pal," Scott said, slightly tipsy and slapping Logan on the back.

"Well, never let it be said that I stood in the way of true love … or in your case, horniness."

"Hey, you act like we're always at it," Scott slurred slightly in mock indignation.

"Well, aren't you?"

"Of course not," Scott said and then hiccupped.

"Oh yeah? Then how come Chuck has to practically drag your sorry ass outta bed to go on missions?"

"First off, we're no worse than you and Rogue. Or should I say Marie, the name you yell out when you're being 'happy'. Newsflash – your room ain't any more soundproof than ours. And second, we are *not* always in bed. Sometimes it's in the shower, or the back seat of the Jag, or the table in the conference room, or the kitchen counter or …" Scott said, checking off a 'list' on his fingers.

"Whoa, let's just file that under way too much information," Logan interrupted him, holding up his hands in a 'stop' motion.

"Are we there yet?" Scott asked, leaning on the counter and swaying.

"No, Scooter, we're still in the kitchen at the beach house. You sure you can pay her a visit without …disappointing her?" Logan asked as he steered Scott out of the house and toward the car.

"As soon as everything stops spinning, I'll be fine."

On the way to the hotel, Scott expounded on the benefits of honey and let slip something else that Logan decided to file away in case he ever needed it.

When they arrived at the hotel, Jubilee got bumped from the room she was sharing with Kitty and had to bunk in Rogue's room. With a mischievous wink, Logan asked Rogue to walk him down to the car. She returned an hour later with a satisfied smile, her hair disarrayed and her clothes askew. Ignoring the moaning coming out of Kitty's bedroom, Rogue went into her room, climbed into bed and immediately fell asleep.


	23. But Officer

The next morning Ororo, Jubilee, Kitty and Rogue woke up to the delicious smell of the breakfast that Scott had ordered from room service. The four women made their way outside to the lanai to find the table set beautifully. A beaming Scott, who didn't appear to show any signs of a hangover, greeted them.

"Good morning, ladies. Breakfast is now served."

"Wow!" Exclaimed Jubilee on seeing the sumptuous meal and the effort Scott had made, "This one's a keeper, Kit Kat."

"I know. I'm a lucky girl," Kitty replied, as she walked up and wrapped herself around her fiancé.

"Nah. I'm the lucky one," he said, kissing her cheek.

"I don't think I can eat anything this morning. I think I'll just have some coffee," Rogue announced.

"Nervous, chica?" Jubilee asked.

Rogue held her hand up and did an exaggerated shaking motion to which the other four laughed.

"You really should have something in your stomach, Rogue," Ororo warned.

"Okay, maybe just some toast," she replied.

"So, what do you ladies have planned for today until the wedding?" Scott asked.

"We're going down to the Anara Spa for a day of beauty," Kitty answered.

"I hope my masseuse is cute," Jubilee said mischievously.

"With your luck it'll be Marta the muscle masher from Munich," Ororo joked.

"Well, I'm hoping it's someone called Sven from Sweden," Jubilee replied.

Just then the phone rang and Ororo got up to answer it. She came right back to inform Scott that it was Logan wanting to know when to pick him up. Scott stood up and went inside to take the call.

"He's on his way over now," Scott said as he came back outside and sat down to finish his coffee.

Ten minutes later there was a knocking on the door that sent Rogue scurrying into one of the bedrooms, not wanting Logan to break tradition by seeing her before the wedding. On the way out, he rapped on the bedroom door and called out an "I love you."

An hour later as the four were preparing to leave for the spa, there was a knock on the door of the suite. Jubilee opened it to find a uniformed police officer standing there looking rather imposing.

"Is there a Miss Frazer here?" the officer inquired.

"Yeah, come in," Jubilee said, swinging the door open to allow the officer access.

"I'm Miss Frazer, officer, what seems to be the problem?" Rogue asked.

"Is the red Mustang parked outside the one you rented from an Aloha Auto's?"

"Why? What's the problem? Is it a stolen car or something?" Ororo asked with a grin.

When the officer shot her a stern look, Ororo just gasped and then let her mouth fall open.

"Please tell us you're kidding. That the registration has just expired or something stupid like that," Kitty said.

"No, I'm afraid not. The rental place was raided last night. We confiscated their records and began retrieving the cars this morning."

"Well, I guess I'll just give you the keys then," Rogue said, picking up her purse and reaching in to retrieve them.

"I'm sorry, Miss Frazer, but it's not quite that simple. I'm afraid you're in possession of stolen property and will need to come with me to give a formal statement."

"This is ridiculous. We have spa appointments and she's getting married this afternoon," Jubilee whined.

"Well, I suppose I could take your statement here, as long as we're able to reach you at a later time, in case we need any other information."

"Thank you, officer. I'd really appreciate that," Rogue said with a sigh of relief.

"I'll just get a tape recorder from my car and we'll start."

"Excuse me, officer, but how did you know I was here?" Rogue asked.

"First I checked at the address you listed on the rental agreement and a Mr. Xavier told me where I could find you," the officer replied.

"Nice of Charles to warn me," Rogue said after the officer walked out of the suite.

"Oh, I see what happened," Ororo said, "It looks like Scott didn't put the receiver of the phone back in its cradle properly. Charles probably tried to call and just got a busy signal."

"He could've used the 'head phone'," Kitty suggested, tapping the side of her head – and was rewarded with a glare from Jubilee.

Kitty shook her head in confusion and mouthed, "_What?"_

Jubilee responded by putting her pointer finger up to her mouth and made a 'shush' motion which just confused Kitty even further.

A couple of minutes later the officer returned with an MP3 player. Smiling at Rogue, he pressed the play button and Marvin Gaye's Sexual Healing began playing. Kitty, Ororo and Jubilee broke out into giggles as the 'officer' started swaying to the music.

_Ooh, now let's get down tonight  
Baby I'm hot just like an oven  
I need some lovin'  
And baby, I can't hold it much longer  
It's getting stronger and stronger_

"Oh my God," Rogue screamed as she realized what was happening.

_And when I get that feeling  
I want sexual healing  
Sexual healing, oh baby  
Makes me feel so fine  
Helps to relieve my mind  
Sexual healing baby, is good for me  
Sexual healing is something that's good for me _

"Woo hoo!" Jubilee and Kitty screamed at once.

_Whenever blue tear drops are falling  
And my emotional stability is leaving me  
There is something I can do  
I can get on the telephone and call you up baby, and  
Honey I know you'll be there to relieve me  
The love you give to me will free me  
If you don't know the things you're dealing _

_I can tell you, darling, that it's sexual healing  
Get up, get up, get up, get up, let's make love tonight  
Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, 'cause you do it right  
Baby I got sick this morning  
A sea was storming inside of me_

The 'cop' started unbuttoning his uniform and Rogue went bright red.

"You guys are so gonna get it," she warned the co-conspirators.

"Well, maybe, but you're gonna get *it* first," Kitty squealed.

_Baby I think I'm capsizing  
The waves are rising and rising _

_And when I get that feeling  
I want sexual healing  
Sexual healing is good for me  
Makes me feel so fine, it's such a rush  
Helps to relieve the mind, and it's good for us _

The dancer continued gyrating and peeling off the uniform, revealing a nicely muscled physique, until he was down to just a G-string. Pulling Rogue toward him, he undulated against her as she turned a deeper shade of crimson, while her three friends whooped, hollered and whistled.

_Sexual healing, baby, is good for me  
Sexual healing is something that's good for me  
And it's good for me and it's good to me  
My baby ohhh  
Come take control, just grab a hold  
Of my body and mind soon we'll be making it  
Honey, oh we're feeling fine  
You're my medicine open up and let me in _

_Darling, you're so great  
I can't wait for you to operate  
I can't wait for you to operate  
When I get this feeling, I need sexual healing... _

With a quick kiss on her lips, the dancer ended his performance and finally released her. He re-dressed in the uniform and Ororo handed him some money.

"Thank you. You did a great job," she told him, as she walked him out.

Rogue sank into a chair and put her head into her hands.

"Oh God, you guys. I can't believe you just did that. You really had me fooled."

"Yeah, we gave him enough information for a good story, didn't we?" Jubilee chuckled.

"Logan would probably kill you guys if he knew what you did," Rogue informed them.

"Well, if Logan can look at strippers, so can you," Ororo informed her.

"Yeah, fair's fair," Jubilee added.

"Don't forget I'm getting married soon," Kitty said mischievously.

"We're hiring a male hooker for you," Jubilee announced.

"She's probably not kidding," Rogue remarked.

"Of course, I'll have to 'audition' them first," Jubilee added.

"JUBULATION LEE!" Ororo yelled.

"Hey, your love life is pretty sorry ass, too. I'll let you be my assistant for the testing process," Jubilee offered.

"Christ, I'm tempted to take you up on that offer," Ororo said with a sigh of resignation.

"Come on, ladies, let's go get beautiful," Kitty said.

"Hey, chica, I hope the redness fades by the time the ceremony starts," Jubilee said to Rogue.

"Funny. Real funny," Rogue answered as they walked out of the suite.

"That dancer was kinda cute and he had a nice bod," Jubilee said.

"Please! I have Logan and everyone else pales by comparison," Rogue replied.

"This is true. The man is like a statue of a Greek god come to life," Jubilee observed.

"Hey, eyes off my man," Rogue jokingly warned as they got into the not-stolen-after-all car.


	24. The Wedding

Guide to Hawaiian vocabulary used in this chapter:

Kahiko - tradition

Moku – island

Kai – ocean

Mana – spiritual power

Aina – earth

Moana – sea

Keiki – children

nohea – handsome

Kamee – hero

maikai – beautiful

mea aloha – beloved

Arriving back at the hotel suite after a relaxing day at the spa that included facials, massages, manicures and pedicures, the four women started getting ready for the wedding. Rogue and Logan had decided not to go with traditional wedding attire due to the tropical location, so Rogue's dress was a simple short white silk slip dress with thin spaghetti straps and a lace overlay. Kitty, Jubilee and Ororo were in similar style silk short dresses in various soft pastels, Jubilee's naturally being pale lemon. There was lots of fussing with hair and makeup along with general bouts of giggling as final touches were applied.

The knock on the door announced Hank's arrival to pick them up, but when Jubilee answered the door, instead of being greeted by a large mass of blue fur, a young man in a chauffeur's uniform was standing there.

"Oh, chica, looks like we're gonna be riding in style," Jubilee squealed in excitement as she peered over his shoulder to see a white stretch limo parked in front of the suite.

Kitty ran up to the door and peeking over Jubilee's shoulder, let out a delighted gasp.

"Oh man, this is so cool," Jubilee said, pulling the sunglasses off her head and putting them on.

"Rogue, sweetie, you ready?" Ororo asked as she scooped the keys to the suite off the coffee table and placed them in her purse.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's do this," Rogue said, taking a deep breath, she exhaled slowly and smoothed down non-existent wrinkles in the silk fabric of her dress.

Jubilee slipped her arm around Rogue's shoulder and giving her a reassuring squeeze, said jokingly, "You're only getting married, not being led to your execution."

At that, Rogue broke into a much-needed laugh and kissed her friend on the cheek.

"Thanks, Jubes. I needed that."

"Even if it is to tall, dark and growly," Jubilee added whimsically, earning her a swat on the arm from Rogue.

"Be nice or I'll tell him you said that," she warned playfully.

"Oh, please. He'll be way too busy doing rude things to you on your honeymoon to worry about gutting little old me," Jubilee responded flippantly as she bounced out of the suite toward the limo.

In the limo, the girls cracked open the bottle of Roederer Cristal Rose champagne, that a note attached to the neck told them was compliments of Scott, and toasted to everyone's future happiness. Rogue took several small sips, sunk back into the leather seat and tried to relax. Upon arriving at the house, they were greeted by Hank who informed them that Logan, Scott and the Professor were already down on the beach.

Turning to her three friends and with misty eyes, Rogue said, "You guys are just the best. Thank you for everything you've done for me, especially since Christopher…well, you know. I love you all and I couldn't have made it to this point without you."

"Don't cry you'll ruin your make up," Ororo said as she dabbed a tissue to Rogue's cheek, while brushing away a tear that ran down her own face.

"Hey, nobody is allowed to cry. This is a happy day," Kitty sniffed as she too plucked a tissue from her purse.

"Okay, okay, group hug," Jubilee announced, gathering the four of them together.

The four women huddled together and squeezed each other tightly while Hank observed and smiled warmly. He also felt a twinge of sympathy for Jean because she'd ostracized herself from the group and was missing special moments like these. That she'd apparently shut herself off emotionally worried him as well. Rogue tugging on his sleeve and waving a hand in front of his face interrupted his thoughts.

"Ready to escort me down the aisle, Hank?"

"Ready when you are, my dear. And I must say, you look quite enchanting," he told her as he handed over her bouquet.

"Thank you, sugar," she replied, giving the gentle giant a light peck on his cheek.

With one final check of her make up in the mirror, Rogue looped her arm into Hank's for him to escort her down to join her fiancé. As they stepped outside, she slipped off her shoes as Hank placed a beautiful lei of white orchids around her neck.

As the Professor saw the small group appear, on cue he pressed the play button on the portable stereo and the melodic chords of Enya's 'Only Time' started drifting out across the serene vista.

Logan shifted his weight, digging at the sand with his bare foot and cleared his throat as he watched Rogue approach.

Noting Logan's unusual nervousness, Scott said, "She's looks beautiful, Logan. You're a lucky man."

Never taking his eyes off of her, he replied with a mischievous smirk, "Forget it, Scooter, she's mine."

Finally coming to the water's edge, Hank gave Rogue a quick kiss on the cheek and stepped aside. Rogue smiled warmly at Logan, looking devilishly handsome in a billowy white shirt and black slacks. Noticing that he'd shaved off his signature muttonchops, she raised her hand to run it along his smooth cheek.

"Je t'aime," Logan whispered softly as he reached out and pushed a lock of platinum off of Rogue's face, letting his fingers caress her cheek in the process.

With Logan's right hand interlaced with Rogue's left hand, together they turned toward the minister as the ceremony began. Scott looped his arm lovingly around Kitty's waist as she wrapped her own arms around him and with a soft sigh, leaned her head against his shoulder.

"We have come here today to join together Logan and Marie in the holy bonds of matrimony. What is marriage? It's not merely a commitment, but so much more. It's never being too old to hold hands. It's remembering to say "I love you" at least once a day. It's never going to sleep angry. It's at no time taking each other for granted; the courtship should not end with the honeymoon, but should continue throughout the years. It's having a mutual sense of values and common objectives to stand together facing the world. To form a circle of love that encompasses the whole family. It's about doing things for each other, not out of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy. It's speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It's not looking for perfection in each other, but cultivating flexibility, patience and understanding. It's about having the capacity to forgive and forget and giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It's establishing a relationship in which the independence is equal, dependence is mutual and obligation is reciprocal. It's not only marrying the right partner, it's being the right partner."

As Logan and Rogue lovingly gazed into each other's eyes, Scott and Kitty exchanged serene smiles, as they contemplated their own upcoming nuptials.

"Before we get to the traditional vows, I believe you have something you'd like to say to each other."

Logan began, "I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. Marie, when I met you, I realized that I didn't need to be afraid anymore. You've changed my life in so many good ways. Where there was cold, you've brought warmth; where there was dark, you've brought light. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love you to the core of my soul and always will. You have renewed my life and today I join that life with yours, not merely as your husband, but as your friend, your lover and your confidant."

"Logan, since we've been together, you've provided me with strength, security, confidence and love. You're truly my knight in shining armor. You've helped me and saved me in so many ways. You've been by my side through my darkest hours, so I'll be the light in your life. As you've cared for me in times of infirmity, so I will keep you sheltered when storms arise. As you have loved me, so I will love you. I believe that we were meant to be and I will always love you with all my heart."

"As an expression that your hearts are joined together in love, please pledge your vows," The minister instructed.

"I, Logan, take you Marie to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow and forever. I will cherish you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst of times. Whatever may come, I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my heart to keep forever."

"I, Marie, take you Logan, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will cherish you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst of times. Whatever may come, I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my heart to keep forever."

"May I have the rings?" The minister asked Scott.

Scott reached into his pants pocket, fished out the two rings and handed them to the him.

"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It's a seal of the vows Logan and Marie have made to one another. Bless O God these rings that Marie and Logan, who give them and wear them, may abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives."

The minister handed Rogue's ring to Logan, who gently placed it on her finger and said, "I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed."

Taking Logan's ring from the minister, Rogue placed it on his finger and said, "I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed."

"In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Logan, you may now kiss your wife."

The couple melted into a tender kiss while the small group broke out into applause.

When they finally parted, the minister offered the final part of the ceremony.

"In the kahiko of the Hawaiian moku, you will now take off the leis you have around your necks and throw them in the kai as an offering to the mana that rules over the aina and moana. May your lives be blessed with happiness and many keiki."

Logan and Rogue walked into the water, removed the leis and tossed them into the surf as the minister continued, "These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they may go, may they always return to one another in their togetherness. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. Gaze out over the kai to the horizon, take a deep breath and feel the sand beneath your feet, feel the air against your skin, soft and benevolent on this very special day, the day of your marriage."

The minister reached out and shook Logan's hand and added, "Congratulations."

At that moment, Hank noticed Leilani, Warren's housekeeper and cook waving to them from the patio.

"I do believe the wedding feast is awaiting. Or as they proclaim here in the islands, our lu'au," Hank said, lifting the Professor out of the beach chair to carry him back to the house.

"Great, 'cause I'm polloi," Scott declared then smirked when Kitty gave him a puzzled look, so he explained, "It means hungry. I borrowed Rogue's Hawaiian dictionary."

"Yeah, what's Hawaiian for 'I desperately need to get laid'?" Jubilee asked mischievously as she bounced past them.

"JUBILEE!" Kitty, Scott, Ororo, Hank and the Professor shouted in unison.

"What?" she asked in mock surprise, "We're going out clubbing later, thought it might come in handy."

As the group made their way back to the house, Logan leaned over and whispered in Rogue's ear, "Maikai mea aloha."

Rogue let out a soft laugh and told Logan, "And you're my nohea kamee."

When they reached the patio there were "oohs" and "aahs" at the wonderful buffet that Leilani had set up, complete with a small ice sculpture of a swan.

As they were finishing their dinner, Scott tapped his fork against his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Hank, would you please do the honor of opening the bottle of Moet et Chandon?"

Hank obliged and then went around the table filling everyone's champagne flutes with the golden bubbly liquid.

"Ugh, piss with bubbles," Logan groaned, holding the glass in front of him as if it contained cyanide-laced Koolaid instead of champagne.

"Ah yes, while it doesn't have the stellar vintage of last Tuesday like Molson's, it is tradition, Logan," Scott said with a smirk.

"It kinda tickles going down," Jubilee remarked as she took a second sip.

"I haven't made my toast yet! You're not supposed to drink until I've made my toast. You people have no respect for tradition," Scott whined.

"Go ahead, honey, make your toast and nobody will take any more sips until you're done," Kitty said, flashing a look to everyone else that was a mixture of pleading and warning.

"Okay, then. As the best man, it's now my honorable duty to make a toast. Now, I could use this opportunity, as is tradition, to take cheap shots at Logan," Scott began.

"You better not or you'll get a claw up the ass," Logan interrupted.

"You know, Logan, your constant promises to violate me anally are starting to worry me. So I think it's only fair to let you know, I'm really not into that weird kinky shit and besides, you're not my type by a long shot … sorry."

Kitty tried her best to contain her amusement, pressing a napkin to her mouth, while Jubilee had no compunction about being polite and roared with laughter. Ororo had covered her mouth with her hand to hide the smile. Hank concealed his amusement by taking a sip of his ice tea and the Professor merely smirked and shook his head in resignation. Even Rogue was biting down on her bottom lip trying to suppress a snicker.

Noticing that Logan had suddenly gotten quiet, Scott continued, "As I was saying, and I'm gonna get serious here for a minute, we're all very happy for both of you. We've been through a lot lately and I'm glad that we have this opportunity to experience a little joy. So I want to thank you for including us in this special occasion. I wish you maikai pomaikai; which means good luck and most of all, maluhia; which means peace," Scott then raised his champagne flute, "To Logan and … Marie."

Kitty, Ororo, Hank, Jubilee and the Professor raised their flutes and said in unison, "To Logan and Marie."

Logan pushed back his chair and stood up. Shifting from foot to foot, he cleared his throat. "Okay, so I'd rather take on Sabretooth than have to give a speech. So I'm just gonna keep this simple. Marie and I appreciate you flying all this way to share this special day with us. You've been good friends to both of us and we're grateful, even to certain people who irritate the shit outta me, not mentioning any names," Logan said as he pointed directly at Scott, who feigned surprise, "To good friends." he ended, raising his glass.

For dessert there was a two-tiered white frosted wedding cake decorated with tropical flowers, but the groom on the top of the cake had been replaced with a small figurine of a wolverine.

"Very funny, Scooter," Logan said, plucking the figurine off the cake and tossing it at Scott's head.

"Wish I could claim it, but it wasn't my idea," Scott said as he ducked and the figurine hit the ground behind him.

Logan turned to the only other person who consistently irritated him and found Jubilee with a look of genuine innocence plastered on her face.

"Wasn't me either, Wolvie."

Logan swept the table, trying to decipher who'd done the deed. Everyone greeted him with a shrug of their shoulders or shake of their heads until he got to the Professor, who was grinning wickedly and had his hand risen slightly.

"Chuck?" Logan asked in genuine surprise.

"What? You don't think I'm capable of being funny?"

"Good one, Charles," Scott congratulated.

After dinner the Professor played deejay and Logan and Rogue danced together for the first time as husband and wife. The soft sounds of Rod Stewart drifted from the stereo speakers as Logan took his wife in his arms.

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you?_

_Fill my heart with gladness - take away all my sadness_

_Ease my troubles - that's what you do_

_For the morning sun in all its glory- greets the day with hope and comfort too_

_You fill my life with laughter and somehow you make it better_

_Ease my troubles - that's what you do_

_There's a love that's divine and it's yours and it's mine like the sun_

_And at the end of the day, we should give thanks and pray to the one, to the one_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you?_

_Fill my heart with gladness - take away all my sadness_

_Ease my troubles - that's what you do_

As the couple glided across the patio, Logan whispered in Rogue's ear, "Let's say we ditch these stiffs and start the honeymoon."

"Sounds good to me," she whispered back conspiratorially.

When the music switched to a more upbeat tempo, the newlyweds slipped out and took the limo to the hotel where the honeymoon suite awaited them. Sitting in the middle of the bed was a large blow-up doll with a note attached in Scott's handwriting that read, _'In case your healing factor wears out your bride.'_

Logan unsheathed a claw, popped the doll and smirked as it deflated and fell on the floor.

"I am so gonna get his mangy little butt."

"Er, sugar, I really don't want you thinking about Scott tonight," Rogue said seductively as she wrapped herself around her husband and nuzzled against him.

"Scott? Scott who? Never heard of him," Logan joked as he lowered his wife to the bed.


	25. The Return Of Mystique

**Summary: Help in finding Sabretooth comes from an unexpected source. Scott and Logan's truce may be coming to an end – and Charles decides he needs to deal with something that's been bothering him.**

The day after they returned from Hawaii, the mansion received another visit from a member of the Brotherhood. Logan and Scott were summoned to the Professor's office to find a Claudia Schiffer-looking blonde sitting calmly in a chair in front of the Professor's desk.

"Mystique?" Logan asked, completely baffled.

"Hello, stud," Mystique replied, giving him a mischievous wink.

"What the hell is **she** doing here?" Scott asked logically, folding his arms across his chest. He doubted she was here to offer condolences on behalf of the Brotherhood.

"Relax, cutie, I'm here to help you," Mystique answered, giving Scott an obvious and very thorough once over, then licking her lips wickedly.

"How the hell can you possibly help us?" Logan snapped.

"By providing you with information you'll need to find Victor," she replied, as if it should've been apparent.

"You're gonna tell us where to find Creed, just like that?" Logan asked, snapping his fingers.

"Well, I realize that you may find it difficult to believe I'd be willing to give you information without us both being naked …like the last time," she said with a naughty grin.

Scott glanced over at Logan with a bewildered look of disbelief. They'd never discussed exactly how Logan had extracted the information out of Mystique when they were in Paris. Logan just shook his head in an 'I-don't-wanna-talk-about-it' way.

"So. Persuasive tactics aside," Scott began, as he flashed a glare at Logan, "why are you helping us?"

"Because Victor is a loose cannon and he's becoming a liability. And besides, he just pisses me off," she replied coolly, opening a compact and delicately powdering her nose.

Scott finally asked the obvious question. "Did Erik send him to attack the girls?"

"No. I think he just came here looking to pick a fight with Wolverine," she said, snapping shut the compact and putting it back into her Hermes purse.

"What was his problem this time?" Logan asked in exasperation, not that he'd ever consider any excuse a good enough reason to launch an unprovoked attack against women and children.

"Maybe he was jealous about our little _encounter_ in Paris," Mystique answered lasciviously.

Scott flashed Logan a murderously questioning look, which he just ignored.

"But why attack someone who's pregnant?" Scott demanded. He wanted answers.

"For the sport of it. The only difference between Victor and an animal is that Victor walks erect," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well he ain't gonna be standing for long when I get my hands on him," Logan announced, flexing his hands for emphasis.

"I don't care what you do to him," she replied dismissively.

"So glad you're not on our team with that Benedict Arnold attitude," Scott said snidely.

"Do you want the information or not? Because if you do, stop with the fucking insults," Mystique snarled.

"Gentlemen," the Professor finally interceded, "whatever Mystique's motives are, is not the issue here. I suggest you accept the information provided … graciously."

"How the hell can we trust her, Chuck? She could be walking us right into a Brotherhood trap," Logan stated heatedly, while throwing an accusatory glare at Mystique.

"Because I've probed her mind and she's telling the truth," the Professor answered.

"That was unethical, Charles," Mystique reprimanded, wagging a well-manicured finger at him.

"Sorry, my dear, but I find it necessary to relax my standards somewhat when dealing with … well, let's just say, people that have problems with their facts."

"Huh. Even I know that's a nice way of calling you a liar," Logan snorted.

"Yes. Thank you. I got that," she sneered.

"Look, just give us the information you have and go away," Scott told her, frustrated, and not in the mood to play games.

"Not aiming for a career in the diplomatic field are you?" Mystique asked sarcastically.

She handed the Professor a sheet of paper. "Victor's usual haunts. Do whatever you want with that information."

Just then, a thought occurred to Logan. "Did Creed tell you anything about Jean?" he asked.

"Jean?" Mystique answered curiously.

Before Charles had a chance to warn him telepathically about divulging X-Men business to the enemy, Logan continued, "Yeah. Did he say if she tried to stop him?"

Mystique pursed her lips in contemplation at that bit of news, as Scott did a slow burn at Logan's tactical error.

"Dissension amongst the ranks of your little _family_**, **Charles?" she inquired with a knowing smirk.

"That's ironic coming from someone who's handing one of their own teammates over to us on a silver platter," Scott interjected.

"I told you that Victor's become more trouble than he's worth," she retorted.

"So you're letting us deal with him instead of getting your own hands dirty," Logan said. It was a statement – not a question.

Mystique just shrugged.

"There's no problem within the X-Men," Charles offered lamely, even though he knew his denial was pointless.

"Look, Victor didn't come back and give us a detailed report. So I'm afraid I can't help you with that particular … issue. Sorry," she said without a trace of sympathy.

Then she stood up, walked over to Scott and ran her hand over his chest.

"You know, I could find a lot more interesting things for you to do with that mouth of yours, than smarting off."

"I'm sure you're real talented," Scott replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"So you two have been talking in the boy's locker room," she said with a wicked laugh, glancing over at Logan.

Scott threw Logan a 'you've-got-a-lot-of-explaining-to-do' glare.

Mystique handed Scott a small business-sized card.

"My private number. In case you decide you want to be a little friendlier," she said with a wink.

Mystique couldn't see beneath Scott's glasses that he'd rolled his eyes. Then she turned to Logan.

"You could join us, Wolverine. I could be the meat in your little hero sandwich." And then she laughed at her own little joke.

"If you were the only meat on the menu, I'd be a vegetarian," Logan retorted.

"I'll forget that little insult if you walk me to my car."

"Only if you were going there via jumping off the roof."

"Oh, Wolverine, your wicked sense of humor is my second favorite thing about you," Mystique said and then added for Scott's benefit, "Your nice big hard cock being first."

With a maniacal laugh she walked out of the office, leaving an agitated looking Scott and a guilty looking Logan.

Before Scott had a chance to pounce on Logan, however, the older man cut him off.

"I ain't explaining anything to you, Scooter. So don't even bother opening your mouth."

"Would you prefer explaining it to Rogue?"

"You wouldn't fucking dare."

"Oh, yeah. Try me."

"Scott, Rogue has had enough grief to deal with. So let's not threaten to add to it," the Professor interceded.

"Charles, obviously he cheated on Rogue when we were in Paris. On the day he proposed to her, too. She has the right to know what kind of bastard she married."

"I didn't fuck Mystique!" Logan shouted, not in the mood to confess anything to Scott.

"Well, something happened and you owe us an explanation at least," Scott snapped, refusing to accept Logan's unwillingness to cooperate.

Logan, noting the look of utter disappointment etched into the Professor's face, decided that apparently he wasn't going to get out of it like he'd hoped. He didn't want them to believe he cheated on Rogue. So he took a deep breath and explained to them exactly what happened between him and Mystique in Paris. He finished by saying he didn't understand what the big deal was.

"Logan, you were still naked with another woman. I can't believe you don't see what's wrong with that scenario," Scott said, obviously not as appeased as Logan would've liked.

"I have to agree with Scott on this. There had to have been another way to have obtained the information without resorting to such … drastic measures."

"Yeah, I suppose I coulda beaten it out of her. Would that have made you feel better about it, Cyclops? If I'd hit a woman as an offensive tactic?" Logan challenged.

"Of course I wouldn't want you to hit a woman – even Mystique, unless it was in self-defense in battle. That's a ridiculous question," Scott sniffed indignantly.

"Well, then shut the fuck up and don't give me any crap about the way I handled things. And if you ever hurt Rogue by telling her, I'll cut you up into so many little pieces they'll need sandwich bags instead of a regular body bag," Logan warned fiercely, with no hint of levity.

"Gentlemen, I suggest you stop fighting amongst yourselves and devise a plan to deal with Sabretooth," Charles interrupted.

"You're actually condoning us going after him?" Scott inquired, stunned.

"Let's just say, I'm turning a blind eye to whatever you do in regards to that animal."

"Hey, that'll work for me, Chuck."

"Me too," Scott added.

"So, any ideas, Scooter?"

"No. Not yet."

"Yep. Didn't think so. Amateur. Ya know, Scooter, ya gotta stop think like a fucking Boy Scout all the time. Grow some balls for God's sake."

"I have balls."

"Yeah, the size of cocktail peanuts. But don't worry, I'll make a man outta you and maybe one day you'll even grow some hair on your chest."

"Fuck you."

"Sorry, sunshine, you're not my type. But if I ever do decide to switch teams, I'll call you, 'cause you're just so damn cute."

"Very funny."

"Oh come on, Cyclops, can't you take a joke? Loosen that pole you've got wedged up your ass. Now follow me outside while I have a smoke and we'll discuss strategy –the Wolverine way."

"This oughta be interesting," Scott groaned, as he followed Logan out of the office.

The Professor just sighed. Well, at least this time there was no bloodshed, so that was an improvement.

In the hallway, Logan turned to Scott with a warning.

"By the way, if you ever think about going to Rogue with that bullshit about Mystique, I wasn't kidding when I said I'd conveniently forget about our little truce. Got it?"

"I just think that if you're gonna have a life with her, you should be honest – about everything."

"Yeah. Were you always a completely honest with Jean? And think about that one real hard before you answer it."

"I never kept any secrets from her."

"Oh? So she knew about your little affair with Ororo last year?"

"What? How?" Scott stammered.

"The night before I got married, you told me about it, on the way over to drop you off at the hotel. You know, you really ought to try remembering what you tell people after you've had a few beers. By the way, does Kitty know about Ororo, Mr. Honesty Above All Else?" Then noting the look on Scott's face, Logan added, "No, I didn't think so."

"What's your point?"

"Well, before you go pointing fingers, just remember … you have a few skeletons stuffed in the back of your own closet."

"So, I keep my mouth shut and you'll do the same? Is that the deal?"

"Yup, that's pretty much the general idea."

"That'll work for me," Scott acquiesced.

"You know, you might consider telling Kitty about 'Ro. Maybe she'd be open to a three-way," Logan said, giving Scott a conspiratorial wink.

After Scott and Logan departed from his office, Charles sat in quiet contemplation. He'd surprised himself by more or less condoning Logan and Scott's plan for revenge against Sabretooth. Even though he realized there was realistically no other way to stop Creed's reign of terror, his sense of humanity still made it difficult to accept the lack of alternatives. Then there was also the issue of Jean. Maybe he'd made a mistake in sharing his suspicions with Logan and Scott; they seemed as merciless in their attitude toward her as they were toward Sabretooth. He simply couldn't allow them to harm her. Sabretooth was one thing, the man was barely more than an animal, but this was Jean, his favorite. Was his prejudice blinding him; allowing her to escape punishment? Should she be afforded protection from Logan and Scott when the other contributor was made to take sole responsibility? If formal charges were issued against Jean they would at minimum include obstruction of justice.

Something had to be done. Jean's poor attitude was seeping into other areas of her life and manifesting itself in the way she treated everyone badly, not just Rogue and Kitty. Neither of the girls had officially complained to him, so he'd not taken any action. Something he recognized wasn't a decent enough excuse to neglectfully ignore the situation. After all, Rogue and Kitty deserved his loyalty just as much as Jean.

It had taken Jean's students complaining about her harshness in the classroom for him to finally be spurred into action. The Professor weighed several options including asking Emma to find a teaching position for Jean on the staff at the Massachusetts Academy; then realizing that her approach to Emma's students probably wouldn't be any different, dismissed that idea. He then placed a call to his reliable friend Warren and together they'd formulated an offer to get Jean out of the mansion, while still utilizing her intelligence and talents for the mutant effort.

Even though he didn't have a clear plan on how to deal with the situation, the Professor telepathically summoned her to his office and decided to improvise.


	26. A Confrontation And A Confession

**Summary: Charles finally confronts Jean about the night Sabretooth invaded the mansion. **

Jean entered the Professor's office without bothering to knock, practically stalked across the room and dropped down in a chair opposite his desk. Crossing her legs and folding her arms across her chest, she fixed him with a sour expression and let out a 'harrumph' for emphasis.

"Charles, I hope this is important, I was right in the middle of something," she said, not even attempting to mask her irritation at being disturbed.

"I appreciate you taking the time to come here," the Professor started to say until he was rudely interrupted.

"Charles, the point … please," Jean huffed out.

"I'm not really sure where to begin actually."

"Fine. Call me when you've figured it out," she said as she started to rise out of the chair.

"Okay, then why don't we start with your attitude?"

"There's nothing wrong with my attitude," she replied defiantly.

"Jean, how can you say that when you're being so disrespectful right now?"

"Charles, just because I don't have the time, energy or patience to kiss your butt 24/7 is hardly disrespectful. If I can't speak to you as one adult to another, I don't see how we can ever have a conversation."

The Professor was stunned into momentary silence, not knowing how to respond to such unusual bluntness from Jean of all people. From Logan, definitely, but Jean?

"Well, I guess I shouldn't expect to be immune from your lambasting," he finally managed to say, the disappointment evident.

Jean noted the crestfallen expression and immediately regretted snapping at this man who'd never shown her anything but kindness. He was perfectly justified being wounded by her impertinence.

"Charles, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be disrespectful, to you of all people. Please accept my apology," she offered, folding her hands in her lap and looking contrite.

"I'm worried about you," he stated simply.

"I'm okay. A little overworked maybe, but I'm fine," she said as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're too pale."

"Well, it is wintertime – and unlike some people, I didn't get to go to Hawaii," she said with a small bitter laugh.

"I need to talk with you about the night Sabretooth was here," he said, rapidly changing the subject and catching her off-guard.

"What about it? I already told you my story."

"That's just it, Jean. I think it is a story. I think there's a lot more involved than what you've told me."

"Such as?" she said tightly, her manner instantly changing from remorseful back to irritated, conveying that she was annoyed at being questioned.

"Such as," he echoed back to her, "Why you didn't stop Creed from slashing Rogue. Your telekinesis is strong enough to hold him, at least long enough for her to have escaped before any real damage was done."

"I told you that he'd already finished and was heading down the stairs to leave by the time I entered the foyer," Jean hissed, her agitation at being challenged becoming even more apparent.

"You're lying," he stated bluntly.

"How dare you!" she snapped. Respect was a two-way street and obviously Charles was not affording Jean the reverence he expected from her.

"I'm through playing games with you. I want the truth!" He slammed his hand down on the desk for emphasis, "When you haven't been avoiding me, you've been shielding from me. You're hiding something and I don't need three guesses to know it's something to do with Sabretooth's attack. I want you to … no, I need you to tell me you didn't have a hand in murdering Scott and Rogue's son."

Jean snapped her head up in complete disbelief, she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. The demeanor plainly evident, her shields demolished and the guilt projecting strongly. The shock descended on the Professor and engulfed him like a tsunami wave.

"My God. You let that animal kill Scott's son. Why, Jean? Just explain to me how you could've done it. How you could hate someone so much that you once claimed to love. Explain it to me, because I need to understand," he said, his voice becoming hard and tears of frustration welling up in his eyes.

"Because I wanted to punish him. Punish them both," Jean confessed as she broke down in tears.

Charles had wanted a confession, but hearing it out loud overwhelmed him even more than he'd anticipated. The bile rose in his throat and he thought he was going to be sick. Jean had not only failed to stop Creed when she had ample opportunity, but she'd then left Rogue to possibly bleed to death. The enormity of Jean's incrimination left him horrified. He realized he no longer knew the young woman sitting before him.

"I'm so sorry, Charles," she choked out.

"It's not me you need to apologize to. Although I highly doubt a simple 'I'm sorry' will suffice as far as Scott and Rogue are concerned."

"I wasn't thinking clearly that night," Jean sniffed as she reached for a tissue.

"You were thinking clearly enough to inflict a wound upon yourself and fabricate a story."

The Professor's eyes narrowed and he waited for the inevitable denial about the wound and was disappointed, but not surprised when one wasn't forthcoming. The room fell silent except for the little choking sobs emanating from Jean.

"You'll have to leave the school," he finally said, breaking the stilted void.

"What? Leave the school? No, please, Charles, don't make me leave," Jean sputtered out.

"You allowed an innocent child to be murdered!" he shouted, slamming his fist on the mahogany desk again. "You should be grateful that all I'm doing is making you leave. I'm offering you an out, Jean, which is probably more than you deserve. If you prefer we can consult with Logan and Scott and ask them how the situation should be handled."

Jean looked at the Professor in bewilderment, stunned that he would threaten her so callously.

"They don't know?" she did manage to ask.

"No," he replied, "not yet. And I'm perfectly willing to let it stay that way, if you cooperate and leave quietly. I already have a story worked out to explain your departure."

"What's your plan?" she asked, nervously picking at nonexistent lint on her skirt.

"I've arranged for you to transfer to Washington, DC. You will continue to do genetic research in a lab facility funded by Warren Worthington and you will also work with a mutant's rights group to lobby against the Registration Act. It will keep you occupied and away from here. If I need to meet with you, I will come to you, but you are never to step foot on these grounds ever again."

"Charles, please don't punish me this way," Jean implored.

"Punish you? I think you're getting off rather lightly. The therapist believes it's only a matter of time before Rogue remembers what really transpired that night. When that happens, if I were you, I'd want to be as far out of Logan and Scott's reach as possible."

Jean stood up and in a daze silently walked out of the office. As the door clicked shut, the Professor sunk his head into his hands and finally broke down in tears.

**Next chapter: Is Storm defecting to the Brotherhood? **


	27. Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places

**Summary: Ororo goes to a bar and picks up someone familiar.**

Ororo was bored. She was bored and frustrated with not having a social life, but most importantly, she was fed up with not having a love life. Watching the other residents of the mansion pairing off in some human version of Noah's Ark while she was alone was the final straw that broke the proverbial camel's back. So she started venturing out at night, going into the city – at first to respectable establishments, but those turned out to be unequivocally dull. She wasn't interested in the suit-and-tie crowd that frequented the snooty wine bars of Manhattan.

She realized she was looking for someone a little more interesting, and that meant a little more dangerous. That's how she found herself in a seedy dive in a part of town with a less than desirable address. Every man in the place looked like he was wanted for questioning by the police and it caused a shudder of excitement to course through Ororo's entire body. She sat at the bar in a black leather mini skirt and copper-colored bustier that sparkled with crystal beading, delicately sipping a dry martini – two olives. Several men had, naturally, tried to pick her up, but none had interested her enough to take them back to the fleabag motel around the corner where she'd rented a room.

Just then a shadow fell across her and she heard a familiar voice over her shoulder.

"I believe you still owe me a scream." The voice informed her in an ominous whisper, as its source leaned in and his hot breath ruffled her hair.

Ororo slowly turned to face Sabretooth, who had a triumphant and wicked smile on his face.

She gave him a seductive smile and in a low, breathy voice replied, "Does it have to be a scream of pain? Why can't it be one of …pleasure?" To emphasis her point, she trailed her hand across his broad chest and down to the waistband of his pants.

Sabretooth simply stood there for a moment, a look on his face that showed he was attempting to digest what she'd just said.

"We don't have to be enemies when we're not 'on-the-clock', right?" she continued, as she suggestively sucked one of the olives off the toothpick while never taking her eyes off of him.

Sabretooth stared at the creamy mocha-colored cleavage prominently on display and swallowed hard. He'd never thought of any member of the X-Men as anything other than an enemy, but Storm was right, he wasn't 'on duty'. He parked himself on the stool next to hers and ordered whiskey. When Ororo went to eat the second olive, he grabbed her hand and vacuumed it off the toothpick into his own mouth.

"So, you wanna be friends do ya?" he asked as he slugged back the shot of whiskey.

"No, I'm not interested in being friends, but I wouldn't mind fucking your brains out," Ororo said calmly as she sipped at her martini.

"You're direct."

"I didn't come here to meet my future husband, the man I wanna have the cliché house in the suburbs and the 2.5 children with. I came here to satisfy my carnal urges. In other words …to get laid. I'm not looking for Mr. Right; I just wanna be fucked. So are you on board with that plan or not? Because if you're not, get lost."

Dropping a ten-dollar bill to cover his drink, he grabbed her arm and yanked her roughly off the barstool then proceeded to drag her toward the exit.

"I'm gonna give you one hellava hard ride, girlie," he promised in a voice tinged with threat.

"We'll see," Ororo said challengingly.

At the motel, she got him to remove his clothes first by promising him a little striptease show if she'd be able to see just how excited it got him. Once he was naked she asked him if he was into kinky games.

"Whatcha have in mind?" he asked, his voice a mixture of excitement and a tinge of fear.

Ororo wrapped herself around him and caressing his bare chest, purred, "You're always so dominant, I wanna be the one in charge. Can I be in charge, Victor?"

"Got a little dominatrix in ya, do ya?"

"Please, Victor," Ororo pouted, as she continued caressing his chest.

"Oh, what the hell," he conceded, his mind fogged with lust.

Ororo stepped away from him and went to the dresser where she retrieved two pairs of handcuffs from her purse. Victor paled slightly.

"Ya ain't locking me up."

"Fine. If you wanna be scared of little old me, then see ya. I don't have time for cowards," Ororo told him as she moved to drop the handcuffs back into her purse.

"Wait!" he shouted, "You're not gonna leave me chained up when we're done? You'll let me outta of 'em, right?"

"I promise not to leave you naked and spread-eagled for housekeeping to find you, okay? Now do you wanna have some real fun or not?"

"Okay, Stormy, I'll be your little love slave, but this better be worth it."

"Believe me, Victor, it'll be a memorable night," Ororo promised him, as she moved toward him swinging the handcuffs.

Sabretooth settled himself down onto the bed and Ororo straddled his hips, grinding herself down onto his erection. He allowed her to put his arms above his head and handcuff him to the iron bedposts, pushing her cleavage into his face in the process. He leaned forward and licked the top of her breasts as she laughed seductively.

"Take your clothes off and suck my dick," he ordered.

"Bossy, bossy," she teased, wagging her finger at him, "You forget, I'm in charge. You're my love slave."

"Fine. Take your clothes off and I'll eat your pussy."

"That's better," she said with a playful grin.

She then slid off the bed, walked over to the dresser and turned on the radio. As the music filled the room she started swaying to the beat, shimmying and gradually edging back toward the door. When she was within close enough proximity to the handle, she reached behind her, grasped it and opened the door. Logan and Scott stepped into the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sabretooth screamed, yanking against the handcuffs.

"It's been a real pleasure, Creed," Ororo said, turning to her teammates, "He's all yours, boys."

"YOU CUNT!" Sabretooth yelled, struggling futilely against the steel bracelets as Ororo walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Logan unsheathed six nine-inch blades as Scott placed a piece of duct tape over Sabretooth's mouth.


	28. A Loving Little Interlude

**Author's Note: Not too much happens in this chapter to advance the plot ... it's really just an excuse to have our two favorite couples indulge in a little loving, hence the title. **

Scott and Logan made the drive back to Westchester in quiet contemplation, the silence palpable and almost eerie. Scott pulled into the garage and parked the SUV in its usual space as if they'd just returned from a trip to the grocery store or some other routine errand. In the main foyer the men simply nodded implicitly at each and went their separate ways. Scott returned to his suite, while Logan went to seek out Rogue. They each had a post mission routine, Kitty would be waiting to give Scott a relaxing massage and Logan would join Rogue in the gym's sauna.

Scott entered their suite to find that Kitty had already fallen asleep. Not wishing to disturb her, he undressed quickly, went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, silently padded across the room naked and slipped under the covers. Kitty shifted, rolled over and wrapped herself around him.

"You okay?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"I'm fine," he replied, his voice barely a whisper.

She sat up, ran a hand through her sleep-mussed hair and yawned. Scott reached up and tucked a loose strand of silky hair behind her ear and smiled at her. She was one of those women who didn't need layers of make-up to enhance her natural beauty, so she always looked good – even at midnight. He propped himself up on one arm and snaked the other behind her, pulling her toward him for a kiss. She must've just gone to bed herself because she still tasted of toothpaste and Scope. He lowered them to the bed, never breaking the kiss as her arms wound their way around his neck. When they finally broke for air, she nibbled a path along his strong jaw line and then peppered his cheeks with light kisses, his stubble prickly against her soft lips. She reached to remove his glasses, telling him to trust her. Scott squeezed his eyes shut, his long dark lashes sweeping the tops of his high cheekbones, as Kitty pressed feathery kisses first to one eyelid, then across the bridge of his nose and onto the other eyelid. A smile lit up his face at her tender ministrations. Jean had never been brave enough to do anything like that, to trust him so explicitly. He lay there as she continued dusting his face with gentle touches of her mouth.

After a few minutes she placed his ruby-quartz glasses back onto his face and then eased him over onto his stomach. Straddling his hips, she lifted her nightshirt off and tossed it aside.

She started with his lower back, massaging the small indentation just above his butt, moving in slow circles out toward his hips. She then worked her way up his back, gently kneading the thick muscles on either side of his spine as Scott sighed softly. At the top of his shoulders she did a lift and scoop motion to his Trapezius neck muscle that she'd learned from the DVD she'd purchased. She felt him gradually relax as she worked out the knots and kinks with the heel of her palm. Next, she stretched out on top of him; working her hands up and down his muscular arms as she rubbed her bare breasts against his back. She pressed kisses first to his neck and the top of his spine and then across his shoulder blades. She powdered kisses down his spine and then he rolled over onto his back so that a prominent part of his anatomy was now staring her in the face. Knowing what he wanted, she complied by licking the tip of his penis and then running her tongue up and down the hot shaft. Scott let out a low groan as she returned to swirling her tongue around the head, finally drawing him into her mouth and sucking gently. It wasn't long before he cried out "Oh, sweet Jesus" as he came hard. Kitty crawled up his body and buried her face into the side of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I love you, Kissycat," he murmured.

"I love you too, Scooter," she replied and he laughed softly at her endearment. Somehow coming from Kitty's sweet lips he loved that nickname.

When he'd sufficiently recovered, he rolled them over so that she was beneath him, removed her panties and leisurely made love to her.

Meanwhile downstairs, Logan stripped off and wrapping a small white towel around his waist, opened the door of the sauna to find Rogue stretched out on one of the slatted wooden benches similarly wrapped in a white towel. She propped herself up on her elbows and threw him a seductive grin. Her hair was piled up loosely on her head, with tendrils of platinum curled around her face, which gave her an ethereal but sexy as hell look. He sat down at her feet and ran his hand playfully up her calf and onto her thigh, edging closer to the bottom hem of the towel.

"Is it done?" she asked nervously, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Yeah. It's over," Logan replied simply, as he fingered the edge of her towel.

"Good," she replied quietly.

Logan slipped his hand under the material and moved it further up her smooth thigh. Rogue spread her legs slightly and he brushed his fingers over the soft damp curls, and then probed a little more until he rubbed against the little bundle of nerves. She arched up a little and he pushed two fingers into her while massaging her clit with his thumb. Under his expert touch, she came quickly and he removed his fingers, stuck them in his mouth and licked her juices off of them. She reclined back against the slatted bench and Logan unknotted the terrycloth fabric. He let out a sigh as he parted the towel. No matter how many times he'd seen her naked, it never ceased to thrill him – the soft swell of her creamy breasts, the indentation of her tiny waist and the slight curve of her hips – all came together to form sheer perfection.

Logan ran his fingertips up along her sides, working his way up until he cupped her breasts. He maneuvered around, then leaned down and licked the beads of sweat in the valley between them before kissing his way over to one nipple and swirling his tongue over the little pebble before drawing it into his mouth to suckle gently. Rogue moaned and threaded her fingers through his thick hair as he laved first one and then the other nipple with his hot tongue. He then trailed a path of hot kisses up onto her neck, latching onto the soft skin and giving her a hickey just below her left ear. He soothingly licked at the small bruise that had quickly formed. Rogue grabbed a hold of his face and captured his mouth with hers for a hungry kiss.

She reached down between them, pulled his towel away and tossed it to the floor. Reluctantly breaking away from her succulent mouth, Logan sat up and gazed down at her with hooded hazel eyes that burned right into her passion-glazed warm brown ones. He pushed a damp tendril of platinum away from her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb as she leaned into his touch. He knew how important the sensation of touch was to her and he always made sure to pamper her often with loving caresses. Sometimes they'd lie in bed just petting each other gently. Rogue reached out and ran her hand across the hard muscles of his chest, threading her fingers through the dark hair now damp with sweat from the heat of the sauna and gave him a soft smile that melted his heart. When she licked her plump lips he leaned down and ran his own tongue over them, licking at the seam until she parted them slightly, allowing him access to her warm mouth.

After another thorough kissing, Logan sat up and pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her back, throwing her breasts out invitingly in the process. He cupped one breast and leaned down to lavish it with attention as she wriggled against his erection. Then she rose up slightly and impaled herself on his hardness. Leaning toward him, she brushed her lips over his and when they parted, plundered her tongue into his mouth. First caressing his teeth with the tip of her tongue, she explored the soft warmth of every corner before tangling her tongue with his. Finally they broke for air and then resumed peppering each other with soft butterfly kisses. She covered his neck with open-mouthed kisses, running her tongue along the underside of his jaw and up to his earlobe, that she sucked and nibbled on, knowing it was a highly erogenous zone for him. He let out a low moan of appreciation. Her lips caressed their way back onto his face, capturing his mouth for yet another ravenous kiss. Logan was without a doubt a world-class kisser and her senses went into overdrive just from the sensation it caused. When they parted, they were both panting and trying to catch their breath.

Logan pulled the clip out of her hair, letting it tumble down around her shoulders so that he could run his fingers through the glossy strands as she delicately stroked his chest, while she continued to rock herself back and forth on his erection. She felt the orgasm build and increased the rhythm accordingly. The look on his face told her that he was close, too.

"So close, baby. I'm so close. Ah, that's it …just a little more," Logan moaned.

Rogue rocked harder, pressing down even firmer and was rewarded with a lascivious grin from Logan.

"Oh God, Marie. That's it …Oh, yes …just like that," Logan gasped before he plundered her mouth again.

Rogue squeezed her inner muscles as tight as she could as she felt him explode inside her just as her own orgasm engulfed her. As their mouths were fused together, they swallowed each other's screams. Everything went white-hot with the intensity and she collapsed against him in a damp heap. He wrapped arms of solid muscle around her and held her close to him as she vibrated for a good five minutes.

Still inside of her, his healing factor kicked in and he felt himself grow hard again. He shifted and lowered them back down onto the bench, never breaking the intimate contact. He pushed her knees up toward her shoulders in order to achieve deeper penetration as he began thrusting into her once more.

"Oh yes, oh God," Rogue moaned as she writhed about beneath him, her hands skimming over his sweat-slicked hips.

Logan buried his face in her neck, plying it with open-mouthed presses of his mouth as he drove into her again and again.

"LOGAN!" she screamed, loud enough to probably wake up the entire mansion, as she climaxed hard.

Logan roared pretty loudly himself a moment later as he spilled himself into her with his own powerful orgasm. They curled around each other, sweat-soaked, boneless and thoroughly satiated.

**Next chapter: A glimpse of Jean's life in Washington, D.C. **


	29. Washington DC

Jean had settled into a comfortable routine in Washington, D.C.; her one-bedroom apartment afforded a beautiful view of the Potomac River and she managed to keep herself busy at the Research Center funded by Worthington Industries. Her co-workers included Dr. Moira MacTaggert, an old friend of the Professor's and Dr. Cecilia Reyes, both women highly successful in the field of mutant research. Jean had only briefly explained the reason for her departure from the school, claiming that the breakup with Scott compounded with the ongoing soap opera constituted an intolerable situation. An explanation they found to be both plausible and understandable. The three women would often share their tales of romantic woe over coffee and for the first time Jean felt that she was truly with her peers. It was nice not to be surrounded by hormonal teenage girls with designs on all the handsome eligible men.

The only time that her competitive tendencies flared were whenever Warren would stop by to check on their progress, always dragging along his little blonde bimbette girlfriend, Candy Southern. There was something about the pretty heiress that got on Jean's nerves and she found it difficult to make even pleasant small talk with her, preferring to simply ignore her and focus the conversation on Warren. The fact that he didn't seem the least bit interested in her and was oblivious to her blatant attempts at flirting angered the fiery redhead. None of which went unnoticed by either Moira or Cecilia, who would just exchange knowing looks.

Looking for a distraction, Jean got into the nasty habit of cruising the local bars picking up strangers for one-night stands. One day Moira took her aside and asked her if she'd ever seen the movie 'Looking For Mr. Goodbar' about a schoolteacher who did the same thing, until one night her luck ran out and the guy she took home killed her. Jean thanked Moira for the advice, but assured her that she could take care of herself. Cecilia just shrugged her shoulders and pretended to be immersed in a report. Moira never mentioned it again and Jean continued her dangerous game.

Late one Friday night after Moira and most of the other workers had already left, Jean was still poring over a report when Cecilia informed her that she, too, was calling it a night.

"If I have to look at those numbers anymore, I'll go positively cross-eyed," Cecilia said, blinking her eyes wearily.

"Yeah, I should give it up for today, too," Jean said, absently rubbing at the bracelet on her right wrist.

All mutants who worked in the lab wore a prototype of a suppression bracelet that was similar to the collars used on Genosha. This was to avoid accidents in the lab caused by many different mutations in such close quarters. Warren hoped to be able to mass-produce the bracelets as soon as all the field tests and market research surveys were completed.

Cecilia swung her purse over her shoulder and shut down her computer terminal.

"I'm switching on the alarm, Jean," she said as she walked toward the exit.

"Don't bother, Cecilia, I'm following right behind you. I just have one more entry to make on this report and I'm done, too," Jean replied.

"Okay, then. Have a good weekend and I'll see you on Monday."

"Night," Jean replied, not taking her eyes off the computer screen.

Jean heard the soft whoosh of the doors as Cecilia left, typed one final piece of data onto the screen and then satisfied with the report, saved it and shut down her terminal. She reached over to mark something on her calendar for the following week, when she flipped over the page to February 14th – Valentine's Day. Apart from the fact that this would be the first Valentine's Day since she was twelve-years old when she didn't have a sweetheart, it was also the day that Scott was marrying Kitty. Her heart sunk and a lump formed in her throat at the thought. She couldn't really blame Scott for not wanting another long drawn out engagement after she'd kept him dangling for so long. She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice that she was no longer alone in the lab.

She first realized that someone else was in the room when a terrible odor permeated the air. It was the smell of someone in desperate need of water and a bar of soap. She turned to locate the source of the foul stench and was greeted by the frightening sight of a man dressed in ragged clothes and obviously either drunk or on drugs. She guessed quite a bit of the first and possibly even more of the second.

"How did you get in here?" she asked, hoping her voice sounded more authoritative than nervous.

"Guard let me come in to use the john," he replied, slurring his words slightly.

_Damn stupid guard. Well, his ass is fired. _

"The men's room is down the hall to the right," she said, pointing for emphasis.

_Please just let him leave. _

"You got drugs here?" the bum asked.

"No. We're a research facility, not a drug lab."

"Ya sure? Most labs got drugs. I betcha got some, don't ya?"

"Look, I told you, there are no drugs here. Now please leave before I call security."

"Hey, lady, you ain't being very friendly. I don't like it when people ain't friendly," the bum said menacingly as he edged closer to Jean.

She backed up toward her desk, picked up the phone and quickly dialed for security.

"Yes, this is Dr. Grey in the lab. I have an intruder, please come right away."

In a flash of movement the bum was upon her. He yanked the phone out of her hand and grabbed a handful of her hair.

"Bad move, bitch," he screamed in her face with breath that indicated he hadn't been acquainted with toothpaste or mouthwash in a long time.

Jean wrinkled her nose at the pungent odor that rolled off the man in waves and thought she'd be nauseous.

"I've told you this lab doesn't have any drugs."

"Then you're gonna take me to the place that has some."

"I can write you a prescription," she offered, hoping to buy some time until security arrived.

"Prescription? What the fuck am I gonna do with a fucking prescription, you stupid cunt, march into my local pharmacy?"

"I…I…don't know…I…just…thought…"

"Do I look like I have a fucking health plan? Huh?" he screamed, his eyes wild and full of rage.

He was obviously stoned out of his mind and therefore, probably unable to be reasoned with. He pinned Jean against her desk, one hand still clutching a fistful of her hair while the other held on firmly to the wrist with the suppression bracelet. Jean tried pushing him away with her free hand in an attempt to get enough distance between them so that she could knee him in the groin, but he let go of her hair and grabbed her other wrist. He threw her backward onto the desk and straddled her, raising her hands above her head, he caught both of her wrists in one of his large hands, freeing his other hand. Using his knees to spread her legs, he shoved her skirt up and reached up and ripped off her panties. Jean suddenly realized what he was going to do and began to struggle as another wave of nausea hit her. She let out a scream and was promptly punched in the face. She wondered where the useless security guard was as she struggled futilely. Panic engulfed her when she realized that help might not arrive in time to save her from being raped and possibly even killed, too.

Just then the security guard casually strolled into the room. Upon seeing Jean pinned beneath the bum, the guard drew his weapon and shouted out a warning.

The bum released Jean, climbed off of her and began to walk toward the guard with his hands up in surrender. He was just a few feet away from the guard when he picked up a chair and swung it at him knocking him to the floor. Taking advantage of the guard's incapacitation he took off out of the lab.

Jean tore at the suppression bracelet, but the clasp was stuck and she was unable to regain the use of her powers. She walked over to the guard who was just sitting up and clutching at his ribs.

"What the hell took you so long to get up here?" she demanded, "That maniac could've raped and killed me while you were on your goddamn coffee break!"

"I think I may have a couple of cracked ribs," the guard said.

"Some security guard you are," Jean continued to rant, "Consider yourself fired."

"First of all, you can't fire me," the guard told her, "and second, I happen to be hurt here, lady, aren't you a doctor?"

"Sorry, I don't accept your insurance plan," Jean snapped as she grabbed her purse and stormed out of the lab, leaving the guard sitting there stunned at her callousness.

"Christ, who was her mentor, Dr. Kervorckian?" he muttered.

When Jean returned to her apartment she found herself pacing restlessly and decided she needed a release. The kind of release she could only get from picking up a stranger for anonymous sex. She changed quickly into one of her 'hunting' outfits and with a quick spritz of perfume was out the door headed toward one of her favorite hunting grounds – The Zoo. As expected, the place was hopping and it didn't take long for someone to offer to buy her a drink. She quickly brushed off the first guy as unacceptable and it took three more guys, two martinis and a cosmopolitan before she locked onto tonight's target. He was movie star handsome, told her that his name was Tyler and that he was in town on business. He also informed her that he had a wife back in Ohio that he no longer fucked on a regular basis. She drained the margarita he'd bought her and offered to suck his dick if he'd fuck her senseless. Tyler promised to _do _her really well and then they were in a cab headed back to Jean's.

She kept her promise and sucked his dick until he came in her mouth and then he kept his promise and screwed her for hours. Inebriated and exhausted, Jean was on the brink of passing out when she felt a sting on her arm that made her bolt upright. The room began to spin and things were going in and out of focus more than was typical from just being drunk.

"What the fuck did you do?" she slurred.

"Heroin cocktail," Tyler said holding up a now empty syringe in front of her face.

Jean tried to focus and use her powers and then realized that she was still wearing the suppression bracelet. She tugged at the clasp of the bracelet that had been difficult enough to undo earlier when she was sober and impossible now that she was drunk and drugged. She fell back against the pillows hoping that she could just sleep off the effects of the liquor and narcotics.

Tyler straddled her and she attempted to push him off.

"You're all the same, you little whores," he said, his tone suddenly menacing.

Jean's eyes widened in terror. What kind of maniac had she brought home? Thoughts of Moira's warning flashed through her head. She moved in an attempt to sit up, but Tyler shoved her back down roughly. It was then that she noticed a wicked-looking knife with a serrated edge in his hand.

"Do you think anyone will miss you?" he asked as he moved the cold blade against her throat.

Jean opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out as the knife cut into her delicate skin and swept across her throat efficiently slicing through her jugular vein. Tyler brought the blood-soaked knife up to his mouth and licked the blade obscenely. As her blood pumped out from the open jagged wound Jean flashed back to the night of Sabretooth's attack on the mansion and suddenly understood the sheer terror that Rogue must've experienced.

"I'm sorry, Rogue, forgive me," she murmured as her life force flowed out of her and her heartbeat slowed down until it finally stopped.

**Next chapter: The aftermath of Jean's murder - and Scott & Kitty's wedding day is approaching. **


	30. A Tree Is Planted In Israel

**Summary: The aftermath of Jean's murder.**

On Saturday morning Cecilia and Moira discovered what had happened to Jean. They'd been going to the newest exhibit at the National Gallery of Art and, as Jean's apartment was on the way to Constitution Avenue, decided to stop by and see if she'd be interested in joining them. By that evening Jean's father John Grey had notified the Professor. The funeral was going to be held on Monday in Jean's hometown, Annandale-on-Hudson, New York and the Professor and Ororo were going to be there to represent the school. Her mother Elaine specifically requested that Scott not bother to attend. Charles suggested that Scott not push the issue, but rather focus on his upcoming wedding later that week. Scott sent a dozen peach-colored roses, Jean's favorite, along with a condolence card, in lieu of attending.

On Sunday morning the school held its own memorial service, with the Professor announcing that he'd established a medical school scholarship in Jean's memory. Everyone signed a condolence card for Charles and Ororo to take with them the next day and at Kitty's suggestion, it was decided to have a tree planted in Israel in Jean's memory.

Later that day Rogue stopped by the Professor's office to inform him that at what had turned out to be the precise moment that Jean had died, she'd been awakened from what she'd thought had been just another nightmare about the night of Sabretooth's attack. She relayed the details and then quietly told him that she realized it hadn't simply been just another dream after all, but her memories of that night returning at last. Rogue told him she believed that her mind was finally able to deal with the truth, as now both of the people responsible for Christopher's death had received befitting punishments. Charles suggested that she still speak with the counselor and Rogue agreed to another session.

The Professor had never revealed to Scott and Logan everything that he'd discovered about Jean's actions the night Sabretooth invaded the mansion, but he knew that both men had their suspicions. He told Rogue that he'd leave it up to her – if and when she decided to share her recovered memories with them. He knew that even when Scott was told the whole story, he'd never have wanted Jean dead, no matter how angry he would've been initially. Rogue told Charles that she was going to tell Logan straight away as she didn't want there to be any secrets between them, but she didn't wish to burden Scott this side of the wedding, to which the Professor agreed.

When he and Storm returned from the funeral on Monday evening, the Professor called Scott into his office and the two talked through the night. Charles wanted to make sure that he didn't feel guilty or in any way to blame for what had happened to Jean, despite Elaine's accusations that it was Scott's impregnation of Rogue that had started the chain of events that ultimately led to her daughter's death. Charles passed on the information that Cecilia and Moira had told him about Jean's predilection for putting herself in dangerous situations and how they'd warned her futilely. Instead of dwelling on the negative, he and Scott reminisced about the happier times and tried to steer clear of the not so pleasant memories of the past year. By the time the sun was rising, Scott felt better and promised Charles that he wouldn't let anything cast a pallor over the wedding.

On Tuesday evening Kitty's parents, Terri and Carmen arrived from Deerfield, Illinois. They had met Scott on previous visits to the school, but not in the role of fiancé. Kitty told her parents that he'd been taking Judaic lessons with Rabbi Silberman in preparation for the wedding, which made them happy. Scott had participated in the traditional calling up to the Torah the previous Saturday and as he had no parents to provide the traditional reception known as the Kiddush, Charles had sponsored the event on his behalf. That same afternoon Jubilee, Rogue and Ororo had thrown Kitty a bridal shower that included such gifts as naughty lingerie and assorted sex toys.

The night before the wedding Scott was in his suite getting ready for his bachelor party. Logan had promised it would be a night of total debauchery and Scott had no doubt that he wasn't kidding. Putting on a dab of Abercrombie & Fitch's Fierce cologne, Scott's thoughts on how to behave, despite what he knew would be Logan's best efforts, were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

Opening the door, he was greeted by a petite young woman with long blonde hair and green eyes wearing an extremely short black dress that looked like it had been spray-painted on and was so tight that Scott doubted she had anything on underneath it.

"Hi," she said softly as she reached out to run her hand across his chest, "Thought you might like to celebrate in private first."

Shit. Logan hadn't! The girl gave him a seductive smile. Oh, yes he had. Logan had hired a call girl. Scott couldn't believe that Logan had been ballsy enough to have a hooker come to the house where his fiancée and future in-laws were just down the hall.

"Uh," Scott began, "I appreciate the 'um gesture, but I'm afraid …"

The blonde pushed him backward into the room, then closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Sweetie, I'm all paid for and I don't give refunds," the blonde stated as she pulled the clingy dress off to reveal that Scott had assumed correctly, she wasn't wearing anything under the dress.

He got even more flustered and tried to avert his eyes.

"Whatsa matter, cutie, don't like what you see?" the blonde asked.

Scott swallowed hard and finally looked at her. That's when he realized he recognized her, despite the wig and colored contact lenses, and smiled. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her hard.

Finally releasing her mouth, he said, "Kathryn Pryde, you're a naughty girl."

"Well, I didn't want you going out and getting into trouble, so I thought I'd bring the trouble to you."

"Isn't it bad luck to see each other before the wedding?" he inquired.

"I think technically we have until midnight," she replied.

"Gee, whatever shall we do for the next four hours?"

"Let's play charades and I'll show you with body language," she said mischievously.

"I'm not real good at charades, you may have to give me lots of clues," he replied as he pulled off the blonde wig to let Kitty's own hair come tumbling out.

"You don't wanna be with a blonde tonight?" she asked as he tossed the wig aside.

"No, Kissycat, I only wanna be with you … even when we play games."

And with that he picked her up and carried her over to the bed.


	31. Valentine's Wedding

Glossary of terms used in this chapter:

Simcha – celebration

Chupah – wedding canopy

Yarmulke – small round piece of cloth worn on men's heads.

Berakhot – prayer/blessing

Sheva berakhot – seven marriage blessings

Ketubah – marriage contract

Mazel tov – congratulations/good luck

Lehayyim – "to life" – the traditional toast before drinking wine.

The song 'From This Moment On' is by Shania Twain.

Kitty slipped out of her and Scott's suite just prior to midnight and returned to Jubilee's room. The next morning there was a knock on the door and when Jubilee stumbled out of bed and opened it she found a tray with breakfast and a note addressed to Kitty. She set the tray on the desk, handed the note to Kitty, and poured them both some coffee from the carafe.

_My Darling Kissycat,_

_I just wanted to start your day by telling you how much I love you and that I can't wait until I can finally call you my wife. You are my sun, my stars, my moon and my goddess – now and forever._

_Love,_

_Scott_

"God, Kitty, if I wasn't so happy for you, I'd die of jealousy," Jubilee said as she sipped her coffee.

"You'll find someone, Jubes," Kitty told her as she placed the note into the box on the dresser with the others Scott had given her over the course of their courtship.

"Not unless the Professor recruits some fresh meat," Jubilee joked as she picked up a blueberry muffin.

Kitty walked over to the desk to get her coffee and helped herself to a Danish.

They had just finished breakfast when there was another knock on the door and a soft voice said, "Kitty, sweetie, it's mom."

Jubilee answered the door and let Kitty's mother, Terri in. She walked across the room, sat on the bed next to Kitty and handed her a small red velvet box. Opening it, she found a small gold Star of David.

"It was your great-grandmother's," Terri explained, "She wore it on her wedding day and your grandmother and I wore it on our wedding days. Now it's your turn and when you have a daughter, she'll wear it one day, too."

"Oh, mom, it's beautiful. Thank you," Kitty said embracing her mother in a tight hug.

"Well, that takes care of the something old," Jubilee said, "The garter is something blue, the dress is something new, so we just need something borrowed."

Terri removed the pearl studs from her ears and handed them to Kitty.

"These were your father's wedding gift to me."

"Okay, so we have everything covered – cool," Jubilee said.

"I think I'm gonna go take a nice long soak in the tub," Kitty told them.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours to help you get dressed," Terri said as she gave her daughter a peck on the cheek and stood up to leave.

"I'm glad you and daddy are here, mom. I know you had your reservations about Scott and …"

"Honey, all we ever wanted was for you to be happy. Yes, we were concerned at first, but Scott's a fine young man and we know you're in good hands. Your father and I love you very much and we're very proud of the young woman you've become."

"Thanks, mom."

"Will you and Carmen adopt me?" Jubilee asked jokingly.

Terri gave Jubilee a hug before leaving. Kitty then went and soaked in the tub until Jubilee banged on the door and warned her it wouldn't look good if she was all 'pruney' on her wedding day.

A few hours later Jubilee's room was turned into a dressing room when Ororo, Terri and Rogue came to help Kitty get ready. As it was Valentine's Day Kitty had chosen gowns by Badgley Mischka made of pale pink silk with crystal beading. Jubilee defiantly informed her that she was wearing yellow lingerie. Two of Kitty's young cousins were serving as flower girls and their dresses were white ball gown style with a pink rose at the waistband. There was plenty of laughter as last minute touch-ups to hair and make-up were done and then it was off to the foyer for formal photographs. Carmen entered the foyer to let them know that everyone was assembled and ready in the main ballroom. At the sight of his daughter in her wedding gown, his eyes misted up.

"Oh, princess, you look so beautiful," he said proudly.

Kitty beamed radiantly as she did a little twirl and the ball gown-style dress swirled around her like a cloud.

The wedding party then made their way to the main ballroom. Kitty and her parents stood to one side waiting for their cue while Ororo, Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty's cousins lined up ready to start the procession. The double doors were opened to reveal the ballroom decorated for the occasion with white ribbons and hundreds of pink roses. At the end of the aisle under the traditional chupah made of white lace Scott stood waiting for his bride, dressed in a pale gray morning suit with a pink rose boutonnière. To his left and fidgeting with the collar of his suit, stood Logan returning the favor by acting as Scott's best man.

"You've got the rings, right? You haven't lost them?" Scott whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Geez, will you relax. They're right here," Logan said as he patted his pocket, then a funny look flashed across his face.

"What?" Scott hissed.

"I thought they were in here," Logan said patting himself down.

"You've lost the rings?" Scott muttered in a panic.

"I got 'em, Scooter," Logan joked holding them out for Scott to see, "I was just yanking your chain."

"That's not even remotely funny, you cretin."

Logan just smirked and tucked the rings safely back into his pocket as Scott smiled and tried to refrain from blasting Logan out of the ballroom.

A quartet of musicians began playing a soft melody by Strauss as the two little girls and the three women slowly edged down the white satin runner. Then the ballroom was filled with the strains of 'Here comes the bride' and Kitty and her parents appeared in the doorway and began the slow walk down the aisle. Scott caught his breath at the sight of his luminous bride as she glided toward him looking like an angel that had floated down from heaven. When they reached the end of the aisle, Carmen reached out and shook Scott's hand and then placed Kitty's hand in Scott's. Kitty smiled brightly at Scott when she saw that he was wearing the yarmulke her mother had bought for him. Hand in hand they turned toward the Rabbi.

"We start this simcha with the betrothal benediction," Rabbi Silberman said as he raised a goblet of wine, "We praise you, Adonai our G-d, Ruler of the universe, Creator of the fruit of the vine."

To Kitty's delight Scott recited the berakhot, "Baruk atah adonai eloheynu melek ha-olam... Blessed are you, O Lord our G-d, ruler of the universe..."

Scott and Kitty then each took a sip of the wine.

"Instead of the traditional seven benedictions, Scott and Kathryn have asked that their friends and family share their wishes for them."

"I wish for you good health," Carmen said.

"I wish for you happiness and joy," Terri said.

"I wish for you peace," Charles said.

"I wish for you healthy children," Rogue said.

"I wish for you good fortune," Logan said.

"I wish for you only sunny days," Ororo said.

"I wish for you a long life together," Jubilee said.

The wine goblet was passed around and everyone took a sip.

Scott then turned to Kitty and said, "Kitty, you've brought such joy into my life and a sense of peace I've never had before. You've renewed my life with your laughter and your spirit for living. I promise to love you and protect you and cherish you always."

"Scott, I've loved you for so long and to be standing here today to become your wife is a joy unparalleled in my life. You are, and always will be, my hero. I promise to love you and honor you and cherish you always."

"Scott, please place the ring on Kathryn's finger and invoke your vow," the Rabbi instructed.

Logan reached into his pocket, fished out Kitty's ring and handed it to Scott, whose hand was shaking a little as he took it. Logan gave him a light punch on the arm, grinned at him and gave him a conspiratorial wink.

Scott placed the diamond encrusted platinum band on Kitty's finger and said, "Thou art consecrated unto me with this ring as my wife, according to the laws of Moses and Israel."

Logan then handed an equally nervous Kitty the platinum band for Scott.

Kitty placed the ring on Scott's finger and said, "Thou art consecrated unto me with this ring as my husband, according to the laws of Moses and Israel."

A glass wrapped in a piece of cloth was placed in front of Scott.

Instead of invoking the traditional story about the breaking of the glass, the Rabbi said, "Every piece of glass represents a wish for your happiness."

Scott slammed his foot down, shattering the glass into a million fragments.

"As you have proclaimed the Sheva berakhot and entered into the ketubah, in the eyes of the Lord of Abraham so you shall now be husband and wife."

"Mazel tov!" Everyone yelled in unison as the newlyweds melted into a tender kiss.

Scott and Kitty were showered with confetti as they made their way back down the aisle and into the main foyer for more formal photographs.

After the photographs, everyone went back into the ballroom for dinner. There were round tables covered with white tablecloths with centerpieces of pink and cream roses and the chairs were festooned with pink satin ribbons and white roses. Birch trees had been set around the perimeter of the room, their branches adorned with white twinkling lights making everything shimmer softly and making a beautiful swan ice sculpture, courtesy of Bobby, sparkle like crystal.

Toward the end of the dinner, Logan rose to give the traditional best man's speech. Scott braced himself as Logan cleared his throat.

"Now I could take this opportunity to partake in my favorite activity which is to annoy the hell out of Scooter, but seeing as I don't wanna sleep on the couch tonight, I promised my wife I'd behave," Logan said giving a wink in Rogue's direction, "I'd always wondered what it would take to dislodge the large stick Scott had wedged up his ass, and apparently it was the love of the right woman."

Logan ignored the snickering and continued, "I'm glad you two found each other. I hope you'll be as happy as Marie and I are. Lehayyim."

Everyone raised their glasses and shouted, "Lehayyim."

Scott stood up and said simply, "Thank you everyone for being here today to help us celebrate. Lehayyim."

Everyone raised their glasses again and shouted, "Lehayyim."

The centerpiece of the dessert table was a triple-tiered white frosted cake decorated with pink frosting hearts. The little groom figurine even had red-tinted sunglasses painted on his face.

After dinner, Scott and Kitty made their way over to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife.

_I do swear that I'll aways be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
for better or worse, I will love you with  
every beat of my heart.  
From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

The party went on until the early hours of the morning when Scott and Kitty finally slipped out to go to the Plaza for their wedding night. Kitty broke out into fits of laughter when they went outside to find their limousine had been decorated with hundreds of condoms.

"I guess Logan's paying you back for that blow-up doll stunt," she giggled.

Scott tipped the chauffeur and informed him that they'd be taking their own car.

"When we get to the hotel, we better check the sheets for Icy-Hot," he said.

"Oh, Scott, Logan wouldn't do that," Kitty replied then noticing the smirk on his face, asked, "What did you do?"

"Let's just say that 'burning love' is gonna take on a whole new meaning for a certain somebody tonight."

"It's a good thing we're gonna be in the Caribbean for the next couple of weeks," Kitty said with a shake of her head and a giggle.

Soon after everyone had retired an ear-piercing scream shattered the quiet of the mansion, followed by the sound of an extremely pissed off Wolverine shouting, "Fucking Scooter!"

**Next chapter: The Epilogue**


	32. Epilogue

**Two years later:**

The sun had barely risen when Rogue bolted upright in the bed, the familiar nightmare jarring her awake sharply. Logan, sensitive to his wife's sleeping patterns, woke up immediately and had her in his arms, calming her.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here," he said soothingly, as he stroked her hair.

"Oh God, Logan, it was so awful," she replied as she pressed herself against his bare chest.

"Was it the same one?" he asked.

Rogue just nodded and snuggled in closer.

"Hank warned us the nightmares may increase in frequency the further along in your pregnancy you got. But you're fine. Nothing's going to happen this time."

Rogue, now nine-months pregnant with her and Logan's baby, had been terrified for him to leave her for even a minute ever since the ghoulish nightmares started plaguing her. Unfortunately for her, she was one of those people that dreamed in color and everything was splashed in vivid shades of red.

"It's okay, baby," Logan repeated, reassuring her, as he held her tightly and tenderly rubbed her back.

Shortly after the attack, Scott and Logan had tracked Sabretooth down and 'taken care' of him. The news reports when his body had been found in that cheap motel room had suggested the killing was either drug related or possibly even part of a satanic ritual. The body had been hacked up and scorched to the point that a positive identification would've had to be made through dental records, except the head was missing - having been drop-kicked into the Hudson River by Logan. Jean's death a short while later in Washington at the hands of a psychopath had effectively eliminated both people responsible for the events of that night in December, but the nightmares still plagued Rogue nonetheless. Hank told them that after the baby was born he would be able to prescribe a mild sedative, which should help a little.

Rogue wiped the tears away and attempted to smile. She knew how helpless Logan felt when it came to her nightmares, unable to do anything more than just offer comfort after she'd wake up frantic. She assured him that she considered that more than enough. Suddenly, she had something else to take her mind off of the nightmare as she felt her panties dampen. She eased out of Logan's arms and dashed into the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time.

"Honey, you okay?" Logan asked as he entered the bathroom to find Rogue with a strange look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rogue said as she stood up, "My water just broke that's all."

"WHAT?" Logan yelled, "Why didn't you say something? Come on, we've gotta get you down to the medlab."

"Logan, don't panic," Rogue giggled as she pulled on a robe and he did anyway.

Logan was halfway out of the room when he suddenly remembered something important, that in his haste, he'd forgotten to take with him. Turning to his wife he asked, "Are you coming?"

Knocking on the door of Scott and Kitty's suite, they were greeted by Kitty, still in her robe and holding fifteen month-old Rachel in her arms.

"Tell Scott I won't be at this morning's briefing, Marie's in labor," Logan informed her – indicating his now huffing wife.

"No problem. I was just heading down to the kitchen to get Rachel some breakfast. Go have a baby," she said, smiling and waving her hand in a scooting motion.

"Buh-bye," Rachel said, waving a chubby hand.

"Throw me a kiss, Rach," Logan instructed her.

Rachel made a loud smacking noise on her palm and threw her hand out in front of her. Logan pretended to grab the kiss from mid-air and smacked his hand against his mouth. Rachel loved 'throwing' kisses and giggled delightedly. Just then Rogue tugged on his sleeve.

"Uh, sweetie, I hate to interrupt this precious moment with your girlfriend, but I don't wanna embarrass myself by having this baby in the hallway," she joked.

"Oops. Sorry, honey, let's go," he said.

Rachel continued to wave until Logan and Rogue had turned the corner at the end of the hall.

"Okay, sweet pea, let's go find out if your daddy's made the coffee yet," Kitty said, as they started toward the kitchen.

"Dada," Rachel cooed.

"That's right, we're gonna go find dada," Kitty informed her daughter.

A few hours later, Rogue was cradling the mansion's newest resident, 8lb 5oz Hayleigh McKenna Hunter. Logan adored Rachel and played uncle to the hilt, but having a child of his own was different he realized as he gazed down into chocolate eyes that were miniature versions of her mother's. She was, he decided, the most beautiful baby that had ever been born – not that he was biased, of course. He was happy that this pregnancy had not been as traumatic for Rogue as the first one had been. He still shuddered at what had happened to poor Christopher the night Sabretooth had attacked the girls. He couldn't believe how close he'd come to losing Rogue as well as Christopher.

Just then Kitty, Scott, and Rachel came into the medlab to visit the new addition to their rapidly growing little family.

"Another girl, huh?" Scott observed, "We're outnumbered by the women in our lives, Logan, you know that? We need some more testosterone around here."

"Well, get on the ball, Scooter. I do believe it's your turn," Logan responded.

"Kitty and I are working on that right now," Scott announced as he placed a hand gently on her stomach.

"Oh my God, Kitty. Really?" Rogue asked.

"Yup, the little stick turned blue this morning. In about seven and half months we'll have one more ankle biter to terrorize us," she confirmed.

"What are we gonna do when we're outnumbered by the kids?" Logan asked.

"Pray loudly and often," Rogue replied as all four of them burst out laughing.

_**The End**_

**Author's note: Thank you for taking this journey with Logan, Rogue, Scott and Kitty. ****Just like on DVD's, this story had a couple of alternate versions. One version was a complete story unto itself ... Logan came home as soon as he heard Rogue's news and Christopher never existed - and the other was an alternate ending to this storyline. The first alternate version story is called "Sipping Kisses" and I'll probably go ahead and publish it on this site. The alternate ending one would drastically change the storyline from the night of Sabes attack onward - making some chapters obsolete, so I've never posted it. But if I get enough requests from curious readers, I may just go ahead and add it onto the end of this submission. **


	33. Alternate Ending

**Runaway *alternate ending* epilogue:**

**Author's note: I hope all of you approve of the wrap up of this storyline. You'll probably think it's either a cop out or a great twist. **

_**Two years after the night of Sabretooth's attack:**_

The sun had barely risen when Rogue bolted upright in the bed, the familiar nightmare jarring her awake sharply. Logan, sensitive to his wife's sleeping patterns, had her in his arms immediately, calming her.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here," he said soothingly, as he stroked her hair.

"Oh God, Logan, it was so real."

"Was it the same one? He asked.

Rogue just nodded and snuggled in closer.

"Hank said the nightmares may increase in frequency the further along in your pregnancy you got. But you're fine. Nothing's going to happen this time."

Rogue, now nine-months pregnant, had been terrified for Logan to leave her for even a minute ever since the ghoulish nightmares started plaguing her. Unfortunately for her, she was one of those people that dreamed in color and everything was splashed in vivid shades of red.

"It's okay, baby," Logan repeated, reassuring her, as he held her tightly and tenderly rubbed her back.

Shortly after the attack, Scott and Logan had tracked Sabretooth down and 'taken care' of him. The news reports when Sabretooth's body had been found in that cheap motel room had suggested that the killing was either drug related or possibly even part of a satanic ritual. The body had been hacked up and burned to the point that a positive identification would've had to be made through dental records, except the head was missing - having been drop kicked into the Hudson River by Logan. Jean's death a short while later in Washington at the hands of a psycho had effectively eliminated both people responsible for the events of that night in December, but the nightmares still plagued Rogue nonetheless. Hank told them that after the baby was born he would be able to prescribe a mild sedative, which should help a little.

Just then a very energetic two-year old came charging into the room and leapt onto the bed.

"Momma, momma, me hungwee," he wailed.

"Hey there, Tigger," Logan said, addressing the boy by the nickname he'd endearingly given him, because the kid never stopped bouncing.

"Wogan, me wanna eat. Me want Fwooty toes cereal."

Rogue wiped the tears away and regarded her son. No matter what kind of despondent mood she was in, she could always count on him to lift her spirits. The little bundle of energy had no idea the influence he had over her and everyone he encountered, for that matter. It was impossible to be melancholy around someone who radiated such joy all the time. Christopher Alexander was the quintessentially happy child.

"Christopher, why don't you go next door and have breakfast with Rachel," Rogue suggested, knowing how much he adored his baby half-sister.

"Yay!" Christopher yelled, at a decibel level that hurt Logan's sensitive ears, before scrambling off the bed and charging next door to his father and Kitty's suite.

"That's nice of you to sic him on poor Kitty so early," Logan chuckled.

"Well, I did it for a reason, my darling. My water just broke, and I think Christopher is too young to witness the miracle of birth," Rogue said calmly.

"WHAT?" Logan yelled, "Why didn't you say something? Come on we've gotta get you down to the medlab."

"Logan, don't panic," Rogue giggled, as Logan did anyway.

Logan was halfway out of the room when he suddenly remembered something important, that in his haste, he'd forgotten to take with him. Turning to his wife he asked, "Are you coming?"

"I'm coming. We just have to let Kitty and Scott know what's going on."

Knocking on the door of Scott and Kitty's suite, they were greeted by Kitty, still in her robe and holding Rachel in her arms.

"Hi, Kitty. Didn't mean to foist the rugrat on you so early, but Rogue's water just broke and we're heading down to the medlab," Logan explained, as he noticed Christopher now bouncing up and down on the Summers' couch.

"No problem. I was just heading down to the kitchen to get Rachel some breakfast, anyway. Go…have a baby," she said, smiling and waving her hand in a scooting motion.

"Buh-bye," Rachel said, waving a chubby hand.

"Throw me a kiss, Rach," Logan instructed her.

Rachel made a loud smacking noise on her palm and threw her hand out in front of her. Logan pretended to grab the kiss from mid-air and smacked his hand against his mouth. Rachel loved 'throwing' kisses and giggled delightedly. Just then Rogue tugged on Logan's sleeve.

"Uh, sweetie, I hate to interrupt this precious moment with your girlfriend, but I don't wanna embarrass myself by having this baby in the hallway," she joked.

Logan hustled Rogue off down the hall as Christopher peered out from behind Kitty's legs and waved goodbye to the retreating forms of Logan and his mother.

"Bye, momma. Bye, Wogan," he called out to them, and then turning to look up at Kitty asked, "Can we eat now, Kicky?"

"Okay, little guy, let's go find out if your daddy's made the coffee yet," she said, as she took his hand and started toward the kitchen.

"Dada," Rachel cooed.

"That's right, sweet pea, we're gonna go find dada," Kitty informed her daughter.

"Me want tost and biken and eggs and pincakes and Fwooty toes," Christopher announced.

"Foo toes," Rachel mimicked.

A few hours later, Rogue was cradling the mansion's newest resident, 8lb 5oz Hayleigh McKenna Hunter. Logan adored Christopher, but having a child of his own was different he realized, as he gazed down into chocolate eyes that were miniature versions of her mother's. She was, he decided, the most beautiful baby that had ever been born – not that he was biased, of course. Logan was happy that this birth had not been as eventful for poor Rogue as Christopher's had been. He still shuddered at what almost happened to Rogue and Christopher the night Sabretooth had attacked the mansion. Luckily they'd been able to rouse Rogue and get her to 'switch on' her mutation. While the uterine wall had been compromised, the baby was unharmed in his mother's womb and Logan had been able to help heal Rogue after Christopher had been safely delivered.

After all the trauma, Christopher had only required ten days in the I.C.U. until he was declared healthy and out of danger. Despite only weighing 5 lbs when he was born, Christopher had more than caught up in the following two years, as the constant outgrowing of his clothes would confirm. He was the darling of the entire mansion and took full advantage of the situation. The birth of Scott and Kitty's daughter, Rachel, thirteen months ago had added to the joy of Christopher's extended family.

Just then Kitty, Scott, Rachel and a very enthusiastic Christopher came into the medlab to visit the new addition to their rapidly growing little 'family'. It was amazing how they'd all adjusted to the shared custody of little Christopher, refuting Jean's prediction of explosive problems.

"Come here, Tigger, and meet your new sister," Logan said, hoisting Christopher up so that he could see the small pink bundle cradled in Rogue's arms.

"Anuvah sista?" Christopher moaned, "Awh, poo – me wanna bwuvah."

"Well, Kitty and I are working on that right now," Scott announced, placing a hand gently on her stomach.

"Oh, my God…Kitty. Really?" Rogue asked.

"Yup, stick turned blue this morning. In about seven and half months we'll have one more ankle biter to terrorize us," Kitty confirmed.

"Pretty soon we're gonna be out-numbered and then whatta we gonna do?" Logan joked.

"Pray… loudly and often," Rogue answered, as the four burst out laughing.

THE END


End file.
